Jamás creí amarte
by shiromaru-san
Summary: Aki,siempre ha estado enamorada de Endo, pero gracias a este amor se acerca mucho a uno de sus amigos, que jamas creyo,podría enamorase;que pasara cuando Endo se de cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella,dejara acaso Aki,al que la apoyo siempre...leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicos este es mi primer fic de inazuma eleven; asi que espero su comprensión en cualquier tipo de sentido.

Bien primeramente quiero darle las gracias a Hizaki por ayudarme y enseñarme a publicar un fic; sin ella no hubiera logrado publicar ninguno; así que Hizaki, gracias.

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que yo siempre quise un Endo x Aki; y como nadie lo escribía pues yo empecé a hacerlo, pero luego apareció Fuyuka y me arruinó los planes;

Así que tuve que hacer que Aki se hiciera súper amiga de Kido y cosas así, y que el iba hacer la otra persona que quisiera a Aki, pero después de escribir decidí que mejor sea Kido x Aki;

Se que es una pareja extraña, pero asi son mis gustos (jeje ^o^)

Espero que les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AMOR + AMISTAD

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que ya se había terminado el futbol frontera internacional; la cual habia sido sin duda una bonita experiencia.

Los chicos ya habian crecido y se veían bien; bueno en su carácter nadie había cambiado; todos seguían siendo igual; excepto porque ya habian crecido; todos los chicos tenian de 17 años para arriba.

Ahora todos se encontraban en un instituto (preparatoria, o como le digan); bueno casi todos; era obvio, que Tsunami, Fubuki, Kogure, Tachimukai, y todos los demás, que no vivían ahí no iban a estar en el instituto de la ciudad de Inazuma.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado; pero muchas otras no; como por ejemplo eran los sentimientos de Aki por el capitán del equipo de fútbol; ella seguía estando enamorada de el, lastima que el hasta el día de hoy el no se había dado cuenta de estos sentimientos, la veía como una amiga, y nada más, lo que le dolía mucho a Aki.

Pero eso no quería decir que Aki no tuviese pretendientes; ella era una muchacha muy bonita; y de nobles sentimientos; ahora que tenia 17 años, pues se había dejado crecer el cabello, ahora lo tenia hasta la mitad de la espalda, poseía unos hermosos ojos, y un esbelto cuerpo, sin duda era muy hermosa; pero todas estas dotes no eran suficientes como para que Endo se fijara en ella, y eso sin lugar a dudas le lastimaba.

Aki iba caminando al instituto Tsukuro, que era donde estudiaba, ahí tambien estudiaba Endo y los demás muchachos, definitivamente habían pasado los buenos tiempos en la secundaria Raimon; iba caminado cuando se encuentra con alguien, que sinceramente le sorprendió ver ahí…

-Hola Aki, buenos días- le dijo

-Eh, pero que haces aquí no se supone que te trae a la escuela el chofer de tu padre en la limosina de tu familia- dijo Aki, algo sorprendida, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con el.

-Bueno…, hoy no- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Entiendo, ¿viniste caminando?- le pregunto Aki

-No, realmente no, tome el ómnibus, pero es muy pesado transportarse así, hay muchas personas empujándose, por eso es que decidí bajarme y continuar el resto del camino caminado

-Ya comprendo- le respondió Aki con una sonrisa- debe ser difícil para ti tener que tomar un ómnibus en lugar de llegar en una limosina

-No tanto- le contesto- extrañaba mucho el poder ser un alumno normal

-Y tu Aki, ¿por qué tan pensativa?, digo...si se puede saber

-Pues yo…. Verás- lo dijo con una ligera tristeza

-Es por Endo ¿verdad?

-¡Qué!, no, no, es solo que….-se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esa palabras, ¿que tan obvia era?

-Es solo que el hecho de que Endo haya empezado una relación con Fuyuka, te duele ¿no es así?

-Pero como….- Aki lo miraba con gran extrañeza, como podía el saber tanto, bueno talves para todos era muy obvio pero….

-Aki, hermano, que bueno que ya llegaron- dijo Haruna, la cual tenía 16 años y se había vuelto una muchacha muy linda, también se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello-tenemos que preparar todo para el festival por el aniversario de el instituto- les dijo muy contenta Haruna- y por cierto ¿desde cuándo vienen juntos a la escuela?- pregunto extrañada y con una mirada traviesa

-Eh, pues…-dijo nerviosa Aki por la mirada pícara de Haruna

-Desde hoy Haruna-respondió Kido, algo molesto por las insinuaciones de su hermana

-Esta bien hermano, no te enojes, y ¿por qué no te trajo el chofer?- pregunto Haruna con una carita que decía "no te enojes conmigo".

-Por unos problemas, pero ya dejemos eso de lado, ahora dime que han estado planeando los de la comitiva

-Pues nada en específico, así que yo les dije que seguro a ti se te ocurriría algo; además faltaba Aki- dijo de forma pensativa poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón

-Gracias hermanita-le dijo Kido irónicamente, sin duda le había dado más trabajo.

-Bueno no hay de que hermano-le respondió la peli azul, la cual se había dado cuenta que enserio había metido la pata, asi que se safaría de ello haciéndose la tonta

-Y por cierto ¿por qué has faltado a tantas reuniones de la comitiva Aki?- le preguntaron los 2 hermanos

-Pues….. he tenido unos inconvenientes jejeje- lo dijo con una risa nerviosa, a lo que los 2 hermanos la miraron con extrañeza.

-Bueno, trata de venir ahora si, Aki por favor - le dijo Haruna

-Claro, tratare- dijo Aki

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, tengo que entregar unas cosas a un maestro- dijo Kido- nos vemos luego en el almuerzo- dijo yéndose

-Bien, nos vemos en el almuerzo-dijeron ambas muchachas

-Bueno, ahora que se fue mi hermano, ahora cuéntame tu Aki, ¿Por qué hoy vinieron juntos?,¿ qué pasó?- dijo Haruna mirando por donde se había ido su hermano- eh, ¿por qué no me respondes?-pregunto extrañada volviendo el rostro donde Aki, para observar que ella estaba como a 5 metros de ella diciéndole adiós con la mano

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh, porque siempre me dejan hablando sola- grito muy furiosa Haruna

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

En el salón de clases

-Con que la comitiva eh-dijo Aki, realmente no tengo cabeza para pensar en ello, con tan solo imaginarme a Endo bailar con Fuyuka, no me deja concentrarme en el festival, pensó-ahh- dio un pequeño suspiro- realmente espero que todo esto termine bien…

-Hola Aki, como estas-preguntó Endo; Aki levantó la vista y lo miró

-Buenos días Endo- le respondió con una sonrisa forzada

-Y como van los preparativos para el festival-pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-Bien, creo-dijo algo dudosa

-Espero que si, pienso aprovechar esa noche para pasar una hermosa velada con Fuyupe-dijo Endo muy entusiasmado-¿qué opinas Aki?

-Ehm, si… claro,.. seguro que le gustara- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-Claro, tienes razón Aki-le dijo

-Seguro- le miro tristemente

Después tocó el timbre de ingreso de clase

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el almuerzo

-Bien, entonces cuando nos vamos a reunir con la comitiva-pregunto Kido

-Pues hoy, a la salida del instituto- respondió Haruna

-Me parece bien, hoy no hay entrenamiento- dijo Kido- y por cierto Haruna, acomódate esa falda-esto último lo dijo con un aire de molestia

-Esta bien, ya lo se hermano, no tengo la culpa que la falda del instituto sea tan corta,… pero es muy bonita…

-Haruna!- Kido la miro con cara del asesino por su comentario

-Si, lo sé, lo sé, tratare de que no se vea mas de lo debido- dijo Haruna

-Bueno hermano, tengo que irme- dijo la peli azul con una gran sonrisa

-Claro, cuidado con esa falda- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡Hermano!-le grito algo enojada pero contenta, retirándose de ahí

-Aki deberías animarte- le dijo Kido- el hecho de que estés triste solo pone en evidencia tus sentimientos por el, además tienes que continuar con tu vida, no te puedes derrumbar solo por eso, yo entiendo que te duela pero debes aprender a superarlo, vamos Aki, tu eres una chica fuerte, puedes levantarte de esta caída, yo se que puedes

-Kido….-le miro muy confundida, realmente ella no era débil, pero le dolía, le dolía mucho; mas con las palabras de Kido, sintió que podía seguir adelante, pero a pesar de ello le dieron unas ganas tremendas de llorar, a lo que sin poder contenerse se echo a llorar en el pecho de su compañero(si ya se que esto es típico, pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor), Kido solo la miro y la abrazo tiernamente, haciéndole sentir a su amiga que no estaba sola

Un poco más lejos del lugar se encontraba una persona espiando a los 2 muchachos

-Bien, ahora si hermanito, creo que caíste en las redes del amor; así que como buena hermana, grabaré tu primera escena de amor- dijo agachándose de sobre manera con tal de poder grabar todas las expresiones de su hermano; siii definitivamente Aki era perfecta para el

Cuando de repente aparece un chico de cabello café claro; y muy amigo de Kido, y mira a Haruna con una cámara y agachada

-Wow- realmente se estaba deleitando viendo las hermosas piernas de la hermana de su mejor amigo-, bien no podía negarlo era hermosa, además de tener un magnifico cuerpo, era buena y de nobles sentimientos, e inteligente por supuesto

Entonces Haruna se agachó más y….

-Pero que piernas- dijo- si, solo agáchate un poquito más y….

Entonces Haruna volteó, mas cuando se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba y a Kojiro viéndola así, se dio cuenta de que a cada movimiento enseñaba mas de lo que se debería; se sonrojo notoriamente, se levantó, se acerco hacia el y….plump

-Óyeme, pero que te crees- le dijo Kojiro, muy enojado- porque me golpeas así

-Idiota, una cachetada es poco a lo que te mereces,¡depravado!- le dijo ella muy enojada, ya estaba yéndose cuando…

-Espera- le dijo agarrándola de una de sus muñecas-Haruna, yo….lo lamento.

-Si, claro y piensas que yo me voy a comer ese cuento- le dijo sarcástica y molesta

-No,….. no te lo comas, escúchalo- le dijo irónico

-Idiota-le insultó, para luego tratar de zafarse de el- suéltame

-No- le dijo tomándola de las 2 muñecas, para luego acercarla a él y darle un beso; Haruna se quedó de piedra, no podía creer lo que Kojiro estaba haciendo, forsajeo un poco con el, pero después terminó por corresponderle, pasando así las manos de Kojiro, hacia su cintura

Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, después de un momento pararon, ya que necesitaban tomar oxigeno, se miraron y se sonrojaron

-Eh….yo-trato de explicarse Kojiro

-Tengo que irme, dijo Haruna para luego salir corriendo

-Oye, espera- trato de detenerla

-No soy oye, me llamo Haruna- le dijo ella en tono entre sarcástico y tímido, mientras se perdía de su vista

-Wuau, ese beso fue bastante apasionado y…. salvaje-dijo tocándose los labios- sin duda te conquistare Haruna-dijo al fin con una sonrisa

-Lo siento-dijo Aki

-No te preocupes, al fin te desahogaste por completo y eso es lo que importa- le dijo Kido con una mirada tranquilizadora

-Si….. tienes razón- le contestó ella con una sonrisa

-Bien, entonces espero que estés mejor y que cada ves que veas a Endo con Fuyuka, no te desmoralices tu misma- le dijo Kido

-Gracias-dijo Aki.

Entonces tocó el timbre de entrada a clases

A la salida de la comitiva

-Fue muy pesado todo ese trabajo, pero que pesadez- dijo la peliazul

-Tienes razón Haruna- dijo Aki, que estaba empezando a recobrar su alegría de nuevo

-Bien, creo que me toca a mi opinar, supongo que será muy agotador cumplir cada actividad programada- dijo Yuuto

-Y por cierto hermano tampoco vino la limosina a recogerte hoy- dijo Haruna un poco preocupada

-Si, es solo que el chofer se enfermo y pidió un mes de licencia, mi padre quiso contratar otro por un tiempo, pero yo le dije que no sería necesario, porque iría al instituto de otra manera- le explico Kido a su hermana

-Oh, ya veo, bueno hermano aquí nos separamos, ya llegue a mi casa-dijo con una sonrisa- adiós, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- respondieron Aki y Kido

-Bien, supongo que a partir de mañana será un día agotador- dijo Aki

-Tienes toda la razón

Y los 2 se fueron caminando

Por favor no me maten, cualquier cosa que no les haya gustado GOMEN, pido disculpas anticipadamente

Por cierto, pueden opinar sobre con quien quieren que se quede Aki, con Kido o con Endo, ustedes deciden

Sigan leyendo, que esta historia se va a poner cada vez más interesante

Pr fis dejen reviews

Prometo hacerlo mejor (^o^)

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios; pero por favor que no sean tan feas (soy sensible)

P.D : Perdón por hacer a Aki tan llorona (jeje)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen un pequeño error de calculo(jeje), por ello que el primer capi se repite, gomen**

**Bien, quiero agradecer a sawako 15, por ser la primera en mandarme un review; realmente no esperaba que mi fic tuviera reviews, bueno tambien les agradezco a maka y a saya kidou; y por supuesto a HiZaKi(aunque ella diga que ya no le agradezca, yo le agradezco).**

**Ahora voy a lo de Kojiro, la idea de Haruna x Kojiro, fue idea de mi hermana(Nell), pero el toquecito de la falda fue mia(jejeje); yo al comienzo siempre soñé con un Kazemaru x Haruna(aunque suene raro), pero mi hermana andaba como loca diciéndome todos los días, que a ella le gusta un Kojiro x Haruna(según ella porque es impactante) y tanto abrió la bocota que se me pego(pero en el fondo sigo queriendo un Kazemaru x Haruna; ya veremos que pasa)**

**Con lo de Fuyuka no es que me caiga bien (la odio), es para hacer mas dramática la historia; pero ya veremos que pasa**

**Lo olvidaba en este fic hay esta diferencia**

**-FESTIVAL.- una fiesta con kimonos y yukatas**

**-FIESTA.- con vestidos en la actualidad**

**Conste que solo es en mi fic**

**Bueno ahí va**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AMIGOS O ALGO MÁS

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que empezaron con los arreglos del festival, y el día de mañana sería el baile

-Bien hoy tengo que ser fuerte y no ponerme triste porque ellos ahora tienen una relación amorosa- se repetía constantemente Aki, mientras caminaba a la escuela, cuando de repente

-Buenos días Aki- le saludo Kido- tan pensativa como siempre-le dijo

-Buenos días Kido- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Y dime ya pensaste que vas a hacer- le dijo

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto ella

-como que ¿qué?, Aki recuerda que hay un baile en el festival, y tu tienes que estar ahí- le dijo

-Es cierto, he estado bastante despistada- dijo Aki

-Tienes razón, pero recuerda que Endo invitara a Fuyuka, y espero que puedas superar eso, no te vayas a deprimir, si alguien más te invita tu acepta al que más te agrade, no te quedes a observar nada más por que el chico que te gusta no te invitó al baile- le dijo de manera directa Kido

-Tienes toda la razón – dijo Aki

Sin duda ese día sería pesado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el almuerzo

Vio a Endo, junto con ella, con Fuyuka, estaban tomados de la mano; realmente le gustaría estar en el lugar de ella; pero lamentablemente no sería así.

Entonces vio que se dirigían a un lugar apartado y decidió seguirlos, ahí Endo le pidió que fuera al baile con el, a lo que ella respondió con un "claro que si" y un beso; un beso que hizo sentir inmensamente feliz a Endo, pero que le destrozo el corazón a Aki, no pudo evitar que le salieran lágrimas, estaba viendo al amor de su vida besándose con otra chica, que acaso todo este tiempo que ella estuvo con el, apoyándolo, ayudándole, dándole su cariño, no había servido de nada; acaso todo había sido poco para el.

Realmente se sentía mal, así que decidió irse de ese lugar, mientras que Endo y Fuyuka intensificaban su beso; entonces fue que se dio cuenta que no podría soportarlo en el festival y el baile

¨-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Ya fuera de ese lugar Aki se limpió las lágrimas y se encontró con Haruna

-Aki!- vino gritando- que bueno que te encuentro, quiero pedirte un favor

-Un favor?- lo repitió Aki- si claro dime

-Aki, por favor ven al baile con mi hermano- le dijo su amiga muy entusiasmada

-¡¿qué? Acaso el te lo pidió- le pregunto Aki

-No, no claro que no, es solo que mi hermano no ha invitado a nadie, y no creo que una chica lo vaya a invitar, y aunque ese sea el caso, a las chicas no les gusta mi hermano, porque dicen que es demasiado extraños para ellas- le miró suplicante

-Haruna, es que yo…, creo…. que no vendré al baile- le dijo

-¡Cómo que no!, claro que vendrás Aki, tu, yo y los de la comitiva lo hemos estado planeando todo para que salga perfecto, no es justo que tu no vayas y que tengas que perder esta grandiosa oportunidad de demostrar que tu puedes superar lo del capitán

-Bueno Haruna yo…..-le dijo confundida

-Si no lo vas a hacer por ti, hazlo por mi hermano- le dijo la peliazul-el necesita una pareja para el baile, por favor Aki, el te ayudó, ahora ayúdalo tu a el

-Yo….creo… que tienes razón, lo haré por Kido- le respondió algo animosa

-Gracias Aki, te lo agradezco- le dijo- bueno voy a avisarle a mi hermano, nos vemos luego.

-Bien- le respondió Aki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Kido

-¿Qué hiciste que!- le dijo Yuuto a su hermana- como que le pediste eso a Aki

-Vamos hermano, tienes que admitir que se benefician ambos, así tu tienes con quien ir, y ella tiene un motivo por el cual ir; es una buena estrategia- le dijo su hermana

-Bien, puede que si pero…

-Pero nada hermano, hoy iré a tu casa, ya verás que bien quedarás

-Si claro hermanita – dijo con sarcasmo

-Y se puede saber con quien iras tu, digo si se puede saber

-Pues …..yo…ire con Kojiro

-Que!

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa de Kido

Ya había llegado Haruna, totalmente cambiada

-Bueno hermano veo que ya te cambiaste-dijo Haruna entrando a la habitación de su hermano.

-Claro, y por cierto te ves bien- le dijo de manera cariñosa

-Gracias hermanito- le dijo ella con mucho afecto- pero piensas ir con googles al festival- le preguntó

-Pues si, no tiene nada de malo- le respondió Kido, tratando de anticipando lo que su hermana quería hacer

-Pues verás, hable con tu padre, y nos pusimos de acuerdo para que te quitaras esos googles, y te pusieras esto,- le enseño unos lentes muy bonitos, eran cristalinos.

-Son lentes de descanso, Haruna porque…-dijo, sin embargo su hermana no lo dejo terminar

-Hermano tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, que digo bonitos, hermosos, y tu no lo demuestras con esos googles, así que con estos lentes de diseño hermoso y único se les apreciaran más- le dijo su hermana calmadamente

-Entiendo-le dijo Kido

-Ah, y también cambiaremos tu forma de llevar el cabello- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿¡Qué?-grito Kido-definitivamente había dicho muchos "que" ese día

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el festival

-Hermano, ahora si quedaste genial-dijo Haruna, la cual estaba acompañada de Kojiro

-Tiene razón Kido, quedaste bastante bien- le dijo su amigo

-Ya dejen de decir eso-saben bien que en pocas palabras, me forzaron a hacer esto

-Vamos hermano, valió la pena, que no notas las miradas de las chicas; te dije que tenias ojos muy bonitos- le dijo su hermana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Bien Haruna, se puede saber desde cuando hay algo entre tu y Kojiro-dijo fingiendo molestia- que yo recuerde no me mencionaste nada

-Hay, hermano, claro que no hay nada es solo que…. Jejeje- dijo con una risita nerviosa- mira ahí viene Aki- le dijo, a lo que Kido y Kojiro voltearon

-Ufh, ahora si que me libre de una tremenda- dijo Haruna en un murmuro- vaya- dijo volteando a ver a Aki- pero que hermosa está, es tan hermosa

Aki llegó y causó gran asombro entre todos, era la más hermosa de todas mas chicas presentes, llevaba un vestido de fiesta verde esmeralda, con hermosos encajes, tenía un moño con algunos mechones que caían sobre su hermoso rostro, maquillaje suave; estaba realmente radiante; hasta se ganó una mirada de Endo, el cual la vio con gran asombro, definitivamente estaba mas bonita que Fuyuka; pero lo que Endo se preguntaba era quien era la pareja de Aki; pero lo supo de inmediato cuando la vio acercarse a Kido

-No puede ser acaso, la pareja de Aki, es Kido- se preguntó así mismo, y tuvo un extraño sentimiento-pero que me pasa, no es de mi incumbencia lo que hagan Kido o Aki, sin embargo no puedo evitar esta sensación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero que hermosa estas Aki- le dijo muy entusiasmada Haruna

-Emhm, si claro, gracias-dijo Aki ruborizándose notoriamente, luego miró a Kido, el la miró y se sobresalto un poco, claro fingiéndolo muy bien

-Estas….muy linda-fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios; porque me pongo nervioso se pregunto interiormente

-Gracias-dijo tímidamente

Empezaba a tensarse el ambiente, entonces Haruna decide actuar

-Bien creo que es momento de….

BUENAS NOCHES MUCHACHOS, PRIMERO QUE NADA ESPERO QUE SE DIVIERTAN MUCHO ESTA NOCHE, POSENLA BIEN Y QUE EMPIECE LE BAILE-grito fuertemente el animador de la fiesta, que tambien era un alumno(creo que todos sabemos quien es, obvio KAKUMA)-RECUERDEN QUE LA MEJOR PAREJA DEL BAILE SERA CORONADA COMO LA MEJOR PAREJA DEL AÑO

Y entonces empezó a tocarse una música muy romántica, en la que casi todas las parejas salieron a bailarla

-Bien, Kojiro y yo iremos a bailar, creo que ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, o acaso piensan quedarse ahí parados todo la noche-dijo Haruna, para luego irse

-Bien, pues…vamos a bailar..Aki-le dijo Kido

-Eh,…. si claro-le respondió Aki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien Kojiro solo vine al baile contigo para que mi hermano no se preocupe, aunque al principio le pareció algo extraño, yo se que si sabe que estoy contigo, no se preocupara y disfrutara la velada; así que no te hagas ilusiones-le dijo la peliazul mientras bailaban

-Claro, querida, claro-le dijo

-No me digas así- le dijo algo enojada

-Esta bien- le dijo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Veo que bailas muy bien- dijo Aki mientras bailaban

-Si, mi padre contrato muchos maestros en diferentes disciplinas cuando era pequeño- le dijo Kido con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Entonces Aki vio a Endo bailar con Fuyuka, se veían tan felices, realmente eso le rompía el corazón, se sintió morir cuando acercaron sus rostros peligrosamente, entonces decidió voltear, para toparse con el rostro de su amigo, el cual la miro con una calidez indescriptible

-Aki….- le dijo casi en un susurro

Entonces vió como los ojos de Aki se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, las cuales al no poder evita que salgan, las escondió, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, a lo cual el solo la miro con ternura y la siguió guiando en el baile para disimular

BIEN AMIGOS, CREO QUE YA HAY UNA PAREJA GANADORA-empezó a gritar el animador- Y LA PAREJA GANADORA ES…-todos estabanen suspenso-KIDO Y AKI

-Qué!- enseguida los 2 levantaron el rostro después de escuchar sus nombres y posarse una luz muy fuerte sobre sus cabezas

VAYA SIN DUDAS ESTA ES LA MEJOR PAREJA, MIREN NADA MAS, LA BELLA AKI LLORA DE EMOCION Y FELICIDAD

-Emhm.-dijo Aki, para luego sonrojarse, después de todo el instituto entero los estaba viendo

Endo solo los miró, realmente se había creido el cuento de que las lágrimas de Aki eran de felicidad, dentro de el sentía un gran deseo de ser el quien ocupara el lugar de Kido en esos momentos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Aunque creo que tal ves no, pero se pondrá mejor **

**Sigan leyendo mi fic, por fis**

**Dejen review**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno por el momento no digo nada porque todavía no he recibido review del segundo cap.

Lamento mucho el error del segundo cap; me duele haber malogrado así mi primer fic

Quiero recalcar que estoy trabajando en el cuarto capi, y va a ser largo

Bueno ahí va el tercer capi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NACE UN AMOR

Después de la gran vergüenza que pasaron en el baile, sin duda no podría mostrar su cara nunca más, estaba segura que ahora todas la chicas pensaban que estaba saliendo con Kido.

Vió a Endo alejarse de todos en el baile, entonces lo siguió procurando que el no se de cuenta, entonces el entro en un callejón Del instituto

-Aki- le dijo, ella simplemente se mostró

-Emhm,…. siento mucho haberte seguido, yo…..-trató de disculparse

-No te preocupes por eso- le dijo Endo tratando de tranquilizarla

-Claro, yo…ya me voy- dijo tratando de salir de ese apuro

-No…, espera-le dijo Endo agarrándola del brazo-yo….solo

Aki lo miro en interrogativa, como queriendo saber que le queria decir

Entonces la tomo por la cintura y la besó, Aki no se lo esperaba, así que no supo como reaccionar, pero después de un momento le correspondió.

Ambos siguieron con su faena sin darse cuenta que alguien los estaba observando.

Después de unas horas termino el festival

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Valla, que hermosa fiesta, sin duda hice un buen trabajo, no lo crees así Kojiro-pregunto la menor

-Si, claro, obviamente exceptuando la parte "hice", pues que yo sepa la mayor parte del trabajo lo hizo Kido, gracias a una linda personita dijo sarcástico el castaño

-Si, ya lo se- le dijo la peliazul un poco molesta-pero hacer que mi hermano hiciera casi toso fue mi genial idea-dijo fingiendo superioridad

-Bueno-dijo el mayor inocentemente- no sabía que que cargar a otros con trabajo extra era una genial idea-dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo

-Ash, ya deja de decir tonterías y mejor llévame a mi casa- le dijo haciendo un puchero infantilmente

-Si , claro madam- le dijo irónico

-mesui caballero- le respondio con gran ingenio, para luego agregar- idiota

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No pensé que pasaría esto, realmente me sorprendió mucho; pero la verdad es que más que sorprenderme me dolió, no puedo negarlo, en todo este tiempo que he estado con ella( por si aca han pasado 1 mes, antes de la fiesta) me he…..¿enamorado de ella?, por dios no podía ser, pero la verdad es que su comportamiento era extraño, el nunca se había puesto tan nervioso de esa manera, en ocasiones cuando la veía se olvidaba de la razón y actuaba como un idiota.

Pero lo que mas le dolía era que Endo parecía empezar a corresponder los sentimientos de ella, eso en conclusión "Kido, gracias por tus consejos y compañía, ya no la necesito", eso implicaba ya no volver a estar cerca de ella, y también una relación entre ellos; pero….Endo estaba con Fuyuka ¿no?, entonces eso quería decir….

-Kido….¿que haces ahí?-dijo Aki

-Aki….yo…te esperaba para llevarte a casa- le dijo muy seguro(se nota)

-Ahhh, claro, gracias-le dijo con una gran sonrisa, realmente se veía muy feliz, entonces de su costado salió Endo

-Eh?, Kido que haces aquí?-pregunto el portero

-Bueno yo esperaba a Aki, para llevarla a casa-le dijo el castaño

-Ahhh, comprendo, un momento ¿casa?-dijo- oh no Fuyuka-salio corriendo de alli-nos vemos luego Kido-dijo a manera de despedida

-Claro- respondió el mencionado, luego volteo hacia su compañera- veo que han mejorado las cosas entre ustedes- le dijo

-Eh?..si claro, pero como lo sabes?- pregunto algo extrañada

-Digamos que te estaba buscando- le dijo fingiendo tranquilidad

-Claro,….lamento la espera-dijo tratando de esconder su rubor

-No te preocupes, mejor vamonos ya- le dijo para después empezar a caminar

-Si-le dijo para después seguirlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Aki hija te llaman por telefono-grito fuertemente la mamá de la mencionada

-Si ya voy mamá, gracias-contesto rapidamente

-Bueno?-dijo

-Aki, que tal te fue ayer con mi hermano?, a si, lo olvidaba buenos días

-jeje, buenos días Haruna-le dijo-respecto a como me fue con Kido, pues yo lo considero normal, bien, exceptuando la parte de la mejor pareja del año

-Ohh, ya veo, pero nada más sucedió?-pregunto muy curiosa la menor

-Bueno…..pues..si-dijo afirmando la mayor, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, al recordar lo sucedido con Endo

-De veras?, hay que emoción-respondió muy entusiasmada la peliazul-vamos cuentame-le pidió

-No, claro que no, por teléfono, no; mejor te lo cuento en el viaje a Okinawa-le dijo

-Claro, esta bien nada más porque ahí será mejor contada la historia- dijo muy entusiasmada Haruna-supongo que el viaje a Okinawa por el aniversario del instituto, servirá de algo- dijo vivazmente

-Si, claro-le dijo Aki con una gotita en su cabeza

-Bueno te espero, recuerda que mañana partimos, hasta luego

-Hasta luego- repitió

Definitivamente se había causado un gran malentendido entre ambas amigas, Haruna pensaba que Aki tenía algún tipo de relación con su hermano; mientras Aki pensaba que se refería a que le paso en plural, por lo tanto ella se refería a lo de Endo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es corto lo se, pero espero que les haya gustado, jeje =); esta bien, esta bien, lo siento

T-T, prometo que el otro estara mejor; ESPERO SOBRE TODO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE QUE ES UNA PAREJA RARA PERO ASI ME PARECE MAS IMPACTANTE

Bueno, espero comentarios, nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, hola, gracias por los reviews, me incentivaron a seguir escribiendo**

**Bien quiero aclarar, que a veces me enredo mucho porque lo que escribo muy cansada, siempre tengo que escribir en la noche porque mis deberes(hacer tareas, ayudar en casa, etc) no me lo permiten, así que lamento el desorden; y por esta razón escribiré mas ordenado; cuando los personajes piensen algo lo pondré en (*)**

**También tratare de no reiterar palabras **

**Por ultimo quiero decirles, que este fic también es de humor **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

UN VIAJE, BORRACHERA, UN BESO, DOLOR

AKI POV

Estamos ya en el ómnibus que nos llevara a Okinawa, me senté al lado de Haruna, claro esta que ella quería sacarme conversación sobre lo de la fiesta, pero le dije que le contaría en Okinawa, no en le viaje, así que se aguanto.

En el transcurso del camino observe a Kido por un instante, estaba sentado al lado de Hiroto, se veía muy pensativo, y con un deje de tristeza, y yo lo podía notar muy bien puesto que ahora ya no llevaba los goggles sino los lentes que le dio Haruna, sin duda sus ojos se resaltaban más y por eso ahora que veía su mirada podía saber su estado de animo.

Después voltee a ver a Endo, estaba sentado con Fuyuka, se veía feliz; pero después de todo lo que me dijo en el baile, ya no me siento tan triste; pero me siento como….la otra….la típica amiga que le quita el novio a la otra amiga….me siento basura, pero es que no puedo luchar contra mis sentimientos por Endo, y ahora que el me ha confesado sus sentimientos hacia mi, ahora solo me falta esperar a que como el dijo, terminara su relación con Fuyuka, y la mejor oportunidad será en este viaje

FIN AKI POV

Aki seguía pensando en todo lo que le había pasado últimamente, mientras que en la parte trasera se encontraban Midorikawa y Kabeyama comiendo a más no poder, mientras que Korimatsu servía de juez a ver quien ganaba

-No es justo, Midorikawa come mucho y nunca engorda- reclamaba Kabeyama, mientras seguía comiendo

-No es mi culpa Kabeyama, además si te importara tu peso no estarías compitiendo conmigo ahora- le dijo graciosamente

-Esta bien, pero ahora si me importa- dijo parando de comer-ahora que estamos en le instituto, ya no somos niños…..

-Bueno pues eso es cierto- dijo Kurimatsu

-La verdad yo no le miro el problema- dijo tranquilamente Riuuji

-Pues Midorikawa tu eres, pues….de buena apariencia- le dijo Kabeyama tristemente

-Además no eres feo-le dijo Kurimatsu continuando la oración de Kabeyama

-Eh?, vamos chicos no se depriman por cosas insignificantes-les dijo animosamente-mejor vamos a comer

-Pero….-trataron de oponerse los dos

-Pero nada-dijo sonriente-realmente se que pareciera que eso es lo importante, pero no es así-dijo-cuando llamas mucho la atención con tu apariencia, muchas personas se te acercan pero no por tus valores, sentimientos, etc, sino por tu apariencia; englobando la situación solo se te acerca gente hipócrita, y no me refiero a ustedes chicos, ni a todos las maravillosas personas que conocí en los inazuma , sino que me refiero al tema al que van-dijo-ustedes quieren tener una mejor apariencia para poder llamar la atención de una chica ¿verdad?-dijo, dando en el clavo

-Pues-dijo Kabeyama-la verdad es que…. si, pero como soy, no creo que ella, es decir Izumi se fije en mí-dijo tristemente-además….a ella le gusta alguien más….y claro esta que esa persona me lleva mucha ventaja, demasiada, en exceso-dijo desmoralizándose

-Y se puede saber quien es, de seguro es un obstinado bueno para nada, juro que le romperé la cara a penas lo conozca-dijo Midorikawa muy enojado, mientras levantaba su puño, realmente no le gustaba que sus amigos se sintieran así, y por como lo decía Kabeyama, parecía que esa otra persona que le había robado el amor de la chica que quería su amigo, era un reverendo imbécil

-No puedes hacer eso Midorikawa- le respondió Kurimatsu

-eh? Y por qué no?- pregunto incrédulo con su puño levantado, debido a la acción anterior

-Pues….porque… porque…. esa persona….eres tu-dijo al fin Kabeyama

-Qué?-dijo fuertemente, casi en un grito-no puede ser, pero porque, digo no es cierto, es imposible

-Emh, Midorikawa, a ver si bajas la voz un poquito –le dijo Endo

-Ahh, si capitán, lo lamento-dijo un poco apenado

-Bueno continuando,eso no puede ser

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Kabeyama

-Pues porque a mi…. No me interesa ella…asi que para mi no es cierto….jeje-dijo con una risita despreocupada

-Bueno Midorikawa, en cierta forma tu eres mucho mejor a nosotros en todo-dijo Kurimatsu

-Oh, vamos no se depriman, ya verán como Riuuji-dono se encarga de esto-dijo riendo confiadamente con mucha autosuficiencia, recordando que esa tal Izumi, venía en el ómnibus, sin duda le había tocado el papel de cupido, jeje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-Bien amigos ya llegamos, a partir de aquí cada quien puede hacer lo que le plazca, pero recuerden con nos reuniremos todos a las 4pm en la playa, no lo olviden, recuerden que acamparemos aquí-dijo el castaño capitán del equipo

Des pues de decir esto todos partieron a distintos lugares: Aki y Haruna fueron de compras, como siempre Haruna quiso que le cuente todo lo que paso en la fiesta, pero Aki le invento algo, la verdad es que prefería decírselo una ves que Endo haya terminado con Fuyuka; Endo se fue con Fuyuka, la verdad es que tambien amaba a Fuyupe y la verdad no encontraba como decirle que terminarían, también sentía algo por Aki, pero la verdad ya estaba empezando a confundirse, sabía que estaba mal que hiciera ilusionar a Aki, pero ahora ya no hallaba que debería hacer; mientras en otro lado se encontraban Kido junto a Kojiro y Sakuma, los tres eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, asi que no hubo necesidad de palabras para que los amigos de Kido se dieran cuenta de su depresivo estado de animo, y como el nunca actuaba así se estaban empezando a preocupar; por otro lado se encontraba Midorikawa, haciendo lo todo lo posible para que Kabeyama pasara mas tiempo con Izumi, sabía que a ella no le gustaba Kabeyama, pero no podía rendirse así tan fácilmente, tenía que darle una esperanza a su amigo, y el lo lograría, fue acompañado por Kazemaru, Kurimatsu, Hiroto y tambien Izumi, todos fueron a un parque de diversiones donde llamaron mucho la atención por su forma de actuar, u por la ropa que llevaban.

Con Aki

-Aki, no me contaras hasta mas tarde verdad?- pregunto esperanzada la peliazul

-Asi es, así que mejor espera un poco más-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, espero llegar a soportar, porque yo siento que voy a explotar de curiosidad- dijo entre risas la mas joven

-Ya lo creo, pero vamos, hay que continuar-dijo felizmente la mayor

Con Endo

-Fuyupe, te sientes feliz a mi lado?-pregunto curioso en castaño

-Claro que si-dijo la peli morada- tu eres la persona que mas quiero aparte de mi padre-dijo felizmente

-Ya veo-dijo melancólico

-que pasa?-pregunto incrédula-te sucede algo malo Mamoru?-pregunto curiosa

-No, no,….es solo …. La emoción, si la emoción, jeje, es que me gusta estar contigo-dijo algo nervioso

-Mhmn, claro-dijo algo dudosa, realmente no le creía por completo

Con Kido

-Vamos hermano anímate-dijo Kojiro

-Es cierto Kido anímate un poco te ves muy deprimido-dijo Sakuma

-Claro amigos, lo siento, es solo….-dijo tristemente

-…que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza a Aki, no es asi?-dijo Kojiro

-como?-dijo Kido junto a Sakuma

-enserio?-pregunto nuevamente Sakuma- es por una mujer-wao me sorprende Kido, el hecho de que un genio este así por una mujer me sorprende, aunque dicen que siempre se pierde la cabeza por amor

-Ejem-dijo Kojiro tosiendo levemente- no estas ayudando Sakuma

-Oh, si, lo siento-dijo para después callarse

-No te preocupes Kojiro-dijo Kido- después de todo lo que dice Sakuma tiene algo de verdad-dijo con una sonrisa la cual les daba a entender que se sentía mejor

Con Midorikawa

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Riuuji-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SE ME SALE EL PANCREAS-grito fuertemente

-Callate ya Midorikawa-le dijo Hiroto

-Es cierto sería mejor que no grites mucho-dijo Kazemaru, para luego decir, mejor dicho gritar--junto al pelirrojo

-Midorikawa, fue mala idea subirse a este juego, AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-gritaba Kabeyama

-Nunca más confiare en Midorikawa cuando diga que será divertido-dijo al borde del vómito Kurimatsu

-Yo ya me quiero bajar, AAAAHHHH-grito fuertemente Izumi

Si, Midorikawa había dicho que la mejor manera de pasar el rato era subiéndose a un juego, todos aceptaron, pero lo primero que eligió fue lo más grande que vio, osea algo parecido a la montaña rusa, pero mucho más grande y con más curvas; sin duda Midorikawa tenía mucho espíritu

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en la tarde

Todos se estaban reuniendo en la playa; Aki venía muy feliz junto a Haruna; Kido tenía una mejor expresión, y venía junto a Sakuma y Kojiro; por otro lado venían Fuyuka con Endo, al parecer ella muy feliz, pero Endo algo nervioso (todos sabemos El porque(obvio porque supuestamente tiene que terminar con Fuyuka)); y Midorikawa, venía muy feliz, mientras atrás lo seguían sus amigos, obviamente estos con caras de que habían sufrido un trauma enorme, y es que en cierta forma era verdad( se imaginan a que otros juegos se habran tenido que subir; pobres).

-Bien muchachos veo que ya estamos casi todos- dijo fingiendo un poco de tranquilidad el capitán del equipo

-Claro que no, falta el alma de esta fiesta!- se escucho un grito a lo lejos

-Tsunami!-gritaron todos

-Vaya, a poco pensaban empezar sin mí, que malos; bueno no importa, que empiece la fiesta!- dijo eufórico el surfista

-Si, claro-dijo Goenji, realmente nadie lo había invitado; el solo lo había hecho, y encima decía que era una fiesta; por dios que era una reunión( si claro una reunión jaja, si eso es una reunión, yo nací ayer, y con ropa incluida)

-Bueno pues empecemos -dijo Endo

Todos ayudaron para poder hacer la fogata, obvio esta que Tsunami les ayudó, porque eran un chiste, haciendo fogatas; al finalizar todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata(esta demás decir que era una grande)

-Bien, pues empecemos-dijo otra vez el castaño capitán

-Bueno, pues para que esta fiesta tenga vida, mande pedir 10 cajas de cerveza- dijo Tsunami

-Que!- se escucho muchos gritos

-Vamos no se sorprendan, ya es el momento de que maduren- dijo el pelirosa

-Bueno…..- se escucho una objeción de parte de todos

3 HORAS DESPUES

-Ya se, hay que cantar- dijo un Midorikawa muy ebrio, hablando un poco extraño( todos sabemos como hablan las personas super ebrias ¿verdad?; para aclararles todos estan hablando así ahora); llevaba una botella en la mano

-Pero, y que vamos a cantar?- pregunto Hiroto algo mareado

-Muchas canciones- dijo Midorikawa- observame-dijo, para luego pararse al lado de la fogata, y gritar- Ilarilarilarieh…- a lo que Kazemaru dijo

-OHOHOHOH

- Ilarilarieh….-volvió a decir Midorikawa

-Oh oh oh- ahora respondieron todos(por si acaso es la canción de Yola Polastri), hasta que se levanto Tsunami, y dijo al lado de Midorikawa

-Porque yo, no quiero trabajar,

- no quiero ir a estudiar- Endo

- no me quiero casar….-Midorikawa

-Quiero tocar la guitarra todo el día y que…..- gritaron todos, pero fueron interrumpidos por Kazemaru, quedijo..

-La gente me señala…-kazemaru

-Me apunta con el dedo…-Kido

-Susurra a mis espaldas….-Sakuma

-Y a mi me importa un bledo…..-Tsunami

Lo dijeron mientras todos se paraban y empezaban a cantar, totalmente ebrios, ya ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que estaban haciendo el ridículo

-Que mas me da….-goenji

-Si soy distinto a ellos….- Midorikawa

-No soy de nadie no tengo dueño…..-gritaron todos

-Yo se que me critican…-Hiroto

-me consta que me odian…..-Kido

-la envidia les corroe…..- Goenji

-mi vida les agobia…Tsunami

-porque será?...-Endo

-yo no tengo la culpa…..-Kazemaru

-mis circunstancias, les insulta…-Hiroto

-Mi destino es el que yo decido…..-Kojiro

-el que yo elijo para mi….-Tsunami

-A quien le importa lo que yo haga, a quien le importa lo que yo diga, yo soy así, así seguiré, nunca cambiare- gritaron todos abrazándose, saltando y dando vueltas-a quien le importa lo que yo haga, a quien le importa lo que yo diga, yo soy así, así seguiré, nunca cambiare

-Quizá la culpa es mía

-por no seguir la norma…..-Midorikawa

-ya es demasiado tarde…..-Sakuma

-para cambiar ahora…-Goenji

-Me mantendré….-Endo

-firme en mis convicciones…..-Midorikawa

-reportare mis posiciones…..-

-Mi destino es el yo decido….-Kojiro

-el que yo elijo para mi….-Tsunami

-A quien le importa lo que yo haga, a quien le importa lo que yo diga, yo soy así, así seguiré, nunca cambiaré…-todos lo gritaron con mucha fuerza y entusiasmo

-Que bien cantamos, deberíamos ser profesionales- dijo burlonamente Riuuji

-Tienes razón, echémonos otra cancioncita-dijo eufórico Tsunami

-Eh?, en verdad-dijeron Riuuji y Goenji

-Pues si, vamos hermanos estamos en onda

-Bueno, si, supongo-dijo Endo

-Bien, entonces ahí vamos; mundo espéranos!

-Cuando te aceleras y te cuesta respirar….-Tsunami

-Eh?- todos

-Que no la conocen-pregunto Tsunami, muy incrédulo, a lo que todos negaron, excepto Kojiro y Sakuma

-Bien ustedes Kojiro, Sakuma ayúdenme a hacerles recordar a estos PEQUEÑOS NIÑOS INOCENTES

-Claro

-Bien, otra vez

-Cuando te aceleras y te cuesta respirar…..-Tsunami

-necesitas algo refrescante de tomar…..-Kojiro

-tengo algo para ti…...-Sakuma

-si lo quieres…Kido(quien lo acababa de recordar)

-ven a mí…-Tsunami

-Tienes que probarla…..-Kojiro

-esto es love colada…..-Sakuma

-te puede aliviar y curar…-Kido

-con esta poción, te relaja el corazón…..-Goenji (acababa de recordar la canción)

-toma todo o nada….-Midorikawa (igual que Goenji y Kido)

-esto es love colada….-Tsunami

-tranquilízate…-Hiroto

-engánchate…..-Endo

-no hay nada igual…..-Kazemaru

-deliciosa, sécate tus labios rosas…-Kojiro(mirando ligeramente hacia Haruna)

-esta copa es peligrosa…..-Kido(poniéndose disimuladamente en el medio de los dos,no era que el fuese celoso, sino realmente no le había gustado la mirada de su amigo hacia su hermana)

-tómala y sabras…-Sakuma( lo dijo mirando hacía Kojiro, pues el se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado)

-es una bebida que derrite el corazón….-Kojiro

-la magia de esta copa de quita la razón…..-Kido

-ten cuidado al probar, te podrías hechizar….-Sakuma

Sin duda estos amigos estaban dándose muchas indirectas muy directas

…(y lo que sigue de la canción,,, jeje es muy, muy….(jeje n_n UU)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de esto, siguieron cantando un poco más y poco a poco se fueron durmiendo, otros seguían bebiendo y otros simplemente no paraban de hacer mucho alboroto; Kido aún estaba despierto, estaba sentado junto a la fogata, cuando vió como Aki, se alejaba, y se iba caminando sin rumbo, realmente ella tambien había bebido, mejor dicho todas las mujeres habían bebido; a Kido ya no le preocupaba su hermana porque la había dejado durmiendo junto con las demás chicas en una carpa; pero al ver a Aki yéndose se desconcertó mucho y la siguió, nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia puesto pensaban que se había ido a dormir.

El también estaba tomado pero, por lo menos estaba un poco lucido, después de todo no era la primera vez que bebía, había tenido muchas fiestas de su padre, y unas cuantas veces que se le pasaba las copitas junto a Kojiro y Sakuma en su casa; así que todavía estaba un poco consiente de lo que hacia; la siguió, se alejaron de los demás, hasta que la alcanzo

-Aki- le susurró-adonde vas?

-Eh?-dijo volteando algo confundida, la verdad es que estaba muy tomada- yo…..solo voy a… dar un paseo

-No es correcto que des un paseo tan tarde- le dijo con la voz un poco tambaleante

-No me importa-le dijo para continuar su travesía

-Espera- la siguió y la tomó del brazo

-Qué quieres?- le dijo bruscamente

-Regresemos- le pidió de nuevo

-Que no!-le gritó- yo no quiero ir donde estará Endo abrazando y dándole besos a Fuyuka- dijo muy exaltada

-Pero,,,-trato de decir

-Pero nada- le dijo- dejame en paz-dijo para querer irse

-No!- le dijo Kido- no te vayas-tomandola nuevamente del brazo, a lo que Aki tratando de safarse tropezó y por instinto jaló a Kido junto con ella, cayendo uno sobre otro; a lo que sus labios quedaron muy cerca, casi rozándose.

Aki al ver cerca el rostro de Kido junto sus labios con los de él, formando así un beso pausado y suave, fue lento, y hasta parecía que realmente Aki lo quería.

Poco a poco, el beso se fue intensificando más, hasta que….

-En..do-susurro Aki

Kido, a pesar de estar ebrio, reacciono muy rápido ante esas palabras ;la miro, estaba sonrojada y a cada movimiento que hacia se iba insinuando cada vez más, lo que le puso nervioso; realmente Aki iba a …

Se paró de inmediato, a pesar de todo el respetaba a Aki, y nunca cometeria una falta tremenda con ella, ese no sería amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-Vaya, pero que mal dormí, creo que me dio tortícolis-dijo un soñoliento Midorikawa

-Como no vas ha estar así, si ayer hiciste un show gratis, y encima no parabas de moverte mientras dormías- le dijeron Kazemaru y Hiroto

-Bien, lo reconozco, pero eso no me quitará el dolor-dijo con molestia- además….

-Oigan!, alguien ha visto a Aki- grito una exaltada Haruna

-Eh?-hizo una mueca graciosa Midorikawa

-Que acaso no esta con ustedes?-pregunto Endo

-Bueno,… pues, no,…..yo creo que…..

-Capitán, Kido no esta por ninguna parte!- grito fuertemente Tsunami

-Que!-exclamo Endo- pues ahora que lo dices, no he visto a Kido desde ayer, entonces quiere decir que…

-Estos sin duda son algo más que amigos, lo dice el doctor corazón- decía Tsunami mientras veía a Mamoru poner una cara de incredulidad

-Mi hermano esta con Aki, siiiiiii!, de seguro y tuvieron una cita, o habrá sido algo más?.., hay que emoción

-Que has dicho?-pregunto muy exaltado el de la banda

-Pues vera capitan, anoche me desperte un momento porque tenía frío, y entonces vi que Aki salía de la carpa, realmente no le di mucha impotancia

-Entonces…

-Si capitan, mi hermano esta saliendo con Aki, comenzaron el día de la fiesta., de eso estoy segura

-Pero…..eso…..no…..puede ser

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Que tal, les gustó?, espero que si, me esforcé mucho; lamento no haberlo hecho mas largo, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, seguro que el proximo capi estara mejor.**

**Por cierto disculpen que ponga muchos dijo, es que estoy acostumbrada, e hice un gran esfuerzo para no repetirlas mucho**

**Bien, dejen reviews, y nos leemos pronto**

**PD: No estoy segura si Hiroto y Midorikawa, viven en la ciudad Inazuma, pero la verdad es que son un chiste, y por eso los agregué en mi fic(son tan lindos, jeje)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bien lamento haberme demorado en escribir este capi (jeje)

Quiero aclarar que soy autora (osea soy niña , **NO **niño),y que **NO** soy shiromamoru, soy shiromaru, y mi nombre proviene de….., bueno han visto Bleach?, si lo vieron sepan de una ves que soy fan de Toshiro (ahhhhhh, si soy su fan nº 1), bueno también de Jushiro(osea Ukitake), ya pues y como la mayoría de mis personajes favoritos terminan en **Shiro, **bueno pues se imaginan no?,… de ahí proviene mi nombre; el **maru,**es una especie de terminativo o algo así(jeje ;) =) )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO 5

EL HOTEL

CON KIDO Y AKI

KIDO POV

No puedo creer que Aki , se comportara de esa forma, eso demuestra que realmente esta mal, le ha afectado mucho, demasiado me atrevería decir, la relación de Endo con Fuyuka; desde que la conocí jamás había visto esa faceta de ella; pero en cierta forma es lógico que su reacción sea así, ella siempre ha estado con Endo, apoyándolo, ayudándole, tratando de ganarse su cariño y amor de forma más justa , para que al final Endo se decidiera por otra así como si nada, no lo culpo pero tampoco lo defiendo, en cierta forma el no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Aki .

Ahora que Aki a perdido toda esperanza con el, es capaz de hacer lo que sea, para que el vuelva a estar junto a ella(recuerden que Kido no sabe que Endo "supuestamente" va ha terminar con Fuyuka), pero a pesar de ello….

-Mhmhmh- Aki se revuele en la cama, y abre lentamente los ojos

-Ahh, pero como me duele la cabeza- dijo incorporándose un poco, cuando de repente vio pétalos de rosas en la cama- un momento cama!, yo no recuerdo haber dormido en una cama, esperen una cama no tiene pétalos así porque si, eso quiere decir que…-se exalto demasiado e inmediatamente se miro, sintiendo una gran calma, pues tenia puesta la misma ropa de ayer y en las mismas condiciones en la que estaba- pero, quien me trajo hasta aquí, no recuerdo mucho sobre lo que paso ayer-dijo tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos, le dolía mucho.

-Pues verás Aki- se escucho una voz desde un sofá que estaba de espaldas

-Kido?-pregunto ella, esa voz no podía ser otra mas que la de el, y en efecto vio como su amigo se levanto de ese sofá, incluso volteándolo (me refiero a que volteo el sofá)

-Buenos días

-Oh, si buenos días

-Bien antes de que me preguntes algo te contare todo desde el comienzo

_FLASH BACK_

Después de que Aki Y Kido estuvieron en la playa, Kido no tomo como una buena opción el regresar al campamento, simplemente porque no quería regresar ahí, entonces vio un hotel, parecía muy caro, pero en momentos así el dinero no importaba, cargó a Aki; llegando al hotel se topó con el recepcionista.

-Disculpe señor, pero en este hotel se hacen reservaciones para….

-Si, si como diga, tome-dijo arrojándole 5 tarjetas de crédito.

-Eh?...-el hombre se había quedado mudo con tal acción.

-Ahora….podría darme una habitación?

-Oh, si, claro; una matrimonial?

-Si, lo que sea

-Sígame por favor

-Bien

El hombre llevo a Kido a una habitación muy lujosa y muy apartada de las demás (sabe dios cuanto le vaya a costar o)

-Que pase buena noche señor- dijo el recepcionista con una mirada pícara

-Eh?, si claro

Al ingresar Kido no podía creer lo que veía; era muy grande, y en la cama había….

-Pétalos de rosas?-dios ese hombre le había malinterpretado las cosas; que estaría pensando, bueno eso no importaba ; dejo suavemente a Aki en la cama, la acobijo y después de esto la observo, se veía tan hermosa, lástima que ella amara a Endo, y solo lo dejara a el con el papel de pañuelo consolador; pero aun así no perdía la esperanza de algún día los sentimientos de ella cambien.

Tomó un sofá, le dio la vuelta y durmió ahí; no durmió junto con Aki, porque eso rompía sus principios y su moral.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Que mal dormí, me duele todo el cuerpo

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Entonces despertaste tu- dijo Kido, obviamente no le contó las partes vergonzosas

-Oh, ya veo, muchas gracias-dijo esto sonrojándose un poco

-No te preocupes, para eso son los **amigos** – esa palabra realmente le dolía

-Si, tienes razón

-Entonces…..,quieres comer algo

-Pues….

-Vamos que no te de pena

-Esta bien,…..pero algo ligero

-Por supuesto, yo también opino lo mismo

Después de esta conversación, Kido mando traer comida(bueno ya se imaginaran, algo como sopita de pollo _:P) ,_ y mientras la traían Aki se baño y se puso una bata que era del hotel, y su ropa la mandó lavar en la lavandería; Kido hizo lo mismo, despues de todo no había pagado 5 tarjetas de crédito en vano.

Comieron un poco y después Aki se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas y tapándoselas con una sábana; mientras Kido leía un libro sentado en el sofá, ambos esperaban que les trajeran su ropa ya lavada

-Disculpa, emh…Kido

-Si?, pasa algo?

-Tienes sueño?

-Eh?, porque lo dices?

-Pues, hace más de media hora que sigues en la misma página y estás cabeceando

-La verdad es que…si, no pude dormir muy bien que digamos…

-Entonces, porque no descansas un poco

-Eh, pues…-Kido le miro con notoria incomodidad, no quería dormir en el sofá otra ves, y en la cama…

-Ven, recuéstate aquí-dijo, pero rápidamente se sonrojo, por el doble sentido de la palabra

-Pues…

-Solo duerme un poco, te ves muy agotado-dijo mientras se levantaba

-Esta..bien-dijo un poco dudoso, la verdad es que no le gustara que lo vieran dormir

Entonces Kido se acercó a la cama y se recostó, cerro los ojos, para luego abrirlos y quitarse los lentes, la verdad es que se quedó dormido muy rápido

-Se nota que estabas muy agotado- le susurro Aki, mientras se acercaba a verle el rostro-se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, nunca había pensado algo así sobre Kido

Después de eso se puso a recorrer esa habitación, que más que una simple habitación parecía una suite privada, mientras pensaba *cuanto le habrá costado todo esto*.

Entonces tocaron la puerta

-Emhm,…quien es?-dijo dudosa

-Disculpe, le traigo su ropa

-Oh, si, gracias-mientras habría la puerta

-Bueno aquí esta su ropa, y aquí la de su novio

-Eh?,…ah si claro- le siguió el juego a la muchacha, total quien quería enterarse, era mejor pasar desapercibidos

Después de que la muchacha le dejara la ropa, no pudo evitar pensar ¿Cómo se verían ella y Kido como pareja?

-Vamos Aki no pienses esas cosas- se dijo ella misma mientras sacudía su cabeza- mejor voy a despertar a Kido, ya es muy tarde(quiero aclarar que se levantaron tarde, recuerden que se pasaron de juerga toda la noche)- y se encamino hacia la habitación, se arrodillo frente su amigo…

-Kido, Kido, despierta-le susurro, mientras le movía un poco

Mhmhm-susurro el castaño, mientras habría los ojos lentamente, los cuales con los últimos rayos del sol le dieron un color muy hermoso, a tal punto que sus ojos parecían rubíes muy brillantes, lo cual dejó a Aki atónita por un momento, para luego reaccionar rápidamente, ya que Kido le estaba preguntando que pasaba.

-Ah, si Kido creo que ya deberíamos irnos, se està haciendo tarde

-Què?-dijo mirando hacia la ventana, donde podía ver como el sol daba sus últimos rayos-tanto dormí

-Por cierto, ya trajeron nuestras ropas, te dejo para que te cambies

-Claro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN EL CAMPAMENTO

-Dónde diablos se habrán metido esos dos?-preguntaba muy enojado el capitán del equipo

-Vamos Endo tranquilízate- dijo Tsunami- de seguro están por ahí demostrándose su AMOR- exclamo mientras se reía divertido

-Ya quisieran

-Capitán, si quieren-intervino Midorikawa, a lo que recibió una mirada fulminante de parte del castaño

-Mamoru, acaso te molesta que ellos dos salgan?-pregunto algo triste Fuyuka

-No,…..claro que …..no Fuyupe, es solo que deberían avisarnos, para no preocuparnos- dijo no muy convencido el portero

-Capitán, mire ahí vienen!-grito Midorikawa

-Eh?-todos voltearon a ver

-Buenas tardes (eran las 5p.m)-dijo el mediocampista, puesto de que ni el tenía idea de como justificarse

-Hola chicos- dijo Aki con una sonrisa, tratando de que malinterpretaran nada

-De puede saber donde estaban?- pregunto colérico el de la banda

-Pues….-dijo Aki nerviosa

-Eso es asunto nuestro- intervino Kido

-Que?- preguntaron ahora si todos

-P-Pero deberían ser más considerados, nos preocuparon-dijo Endo

-Endo, nosotros….-trato de hablar Aki

-Lo lamentamos, y ya no volveremos a hacerlo- volvió a interrumpir el de ojos rojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN LA NOCHE

-Kido, porque les dijiste eso?, ahora todos están pensando mal

-Pues,… la verdad es que no me gustó la forma en la que nos habló Endo, así que decidí contrariarlo en todo-dijo tranquilamente

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, les diremos la verdad a todos

-Esta bien

Entonces Aki se fue de allì muy pensativa, para luego ver a Endo que le hacia señas para que le siguiese

-Aki, ahora si se puede saber porque me engañaste?

-Que?,…no espera Endo,.. no es lo que tu piensas, es solo…..

-Porque no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Kido desde el día d la fiesta- ahora si le hablo mas tranquilo(como una persona civilizada)

-No,.. Endo,… te equivocas

-No Aki,.. realmente hice mal, en siquiera pensar romper con Fuyupe, ella realmente si vale la pena(uy, seguro con eso ya la rego :P)

-Entonces,…quieres decir..que yo no lo..valgo

-No….tu no vales…ni siquiera un poco de lo que vale Fuyupe (perdón para los fans de Endo), como podrías valer algo, si te vas con el primero que encuentras

-Como puedes siquiera decir eso-le dio Aki mientras le propinaba una fuerte bofetada – se nota que no me conoces de verdad, es más, nunca lo hiciste-le grito para luego irse corriendo con, secándose las lágrimas que en esos momentos salían de sus ojos ; definitivamente ese había sido el peor viaje que había hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Vaya disculpen quedó muy corto, **

**Intentare no demorarme mucho**

**PD: No se preocupen ya tengo como 4 capítulos sintetizados en mi cabeza, solo faltan escribir =)**

**Bueno dejen reviews**

**PD 2: Disculpen sino les gusta el capi, no estuve muy inspirada, porque tuve que escribir mientras viajaba **

**Nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno quiero darles las gracias por los lindos reviews que me mandaron, =) muchas gracias, realmente no espere que leyeran mi fic, puesto que la mayoría escribe yaoi.**

**Por ultimo quiero decirle a Paula que controle a su hermano, y que no se preocupe por el review que me dejo su hermano ; )**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 6:

MUY CERCA DE TI

_AKI POV_

Como pudo decirme eso; nunca espere algo así de su parte, me hizo sentir como si yo fuera una….cualquiera, tal vez sea en parte culpa de Kido, pero si el realmente me quisiera no dudaría de mi, además Kido se a portado muy bien conmigo, no puedo culparlo por eso.

Yo…..no se lo que es lo que debería….. hacer, porque a pesar de todo, yo… lo sigo queriendo

_FIN AKI POV_

Después de que Aki salió corriendo, se fue hacia un lugar mas apartado de los demás, realmente no quería ver a nadie.

-Aki

-Que?...-volteo rápidamente, estaba segura que nadie la encontraría, pero al parecer no era así

-Lamento haberte causado problemas con Endo-dijo Kido apareciendo de improvisto- al parecer el y tu…..pues, yo…

-No te preocupes Kido, no es tu culpa…..es solo que yo….ya no se que es lo que debería hacer - dijo mientras la nostalgia la invadía produciendo que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escapen-porque a pesar de todo ….yo …..lo sigo queriendo-dijo para al fin romper en llanto, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas

-Aki….-fue lo único que le pudo decir, mientras la abrazaba, pero en ese acercamiento pudo notar como ella se tensó, al parecer no espera esa reacción de su parte

-Yo…solo…quiero-mientras lloraba- yo…ni siquiera se que es lo que quiero

-Pues..Aki hay veces en las que nos preguntamos el porqué no conseguimos dejar de amar a alguien que nos ha hecho daño. Toda la magia que una vez existió entre esa persona y tu se a esfumado, y hemos pasado de "querer amar" a "querer dejar de amar", pero no lo logramos. Pareciera que siempre estamos apostando nuestro amor y nuestros sentimientos en una ruleta rusa que siempre nos premia con la desdicha, el desprecio y el desamor….todo ello por amar sin pedir nada a cambio. El amor tiene sus condiciones, pero a pesar de ello, por más esfuerzo que hacemos hay algo que nos condena a vivir en el pasado, a recordar constantemente a aquella persona que justamente queremos olvidar …..es una suerte masoquista y paradójica, nos "desarmamos" de amor, nos convertimos en fantasmas en los que sopesa el castigo de saber que la otra persona hace su vida sin necesidad de que nosotros estemos en ella; pero sin embargo seguimos aferrados a un recuerdo que no nos permite caminar hacia delante

-Kido yo…..-no savia que decirle, a lo que solo recibió una mirada tierna y comprensiva de parte de el

-No te preocupes- abrazándola cariñosamente-pero, déjame terminar

-Claro

-Intentamos no añorar a esa persona que nos a herido, sin embargo le seguimos amando; en muchas ocasiones no logramos olvidar a la persona que amamos, pero es porque aún nos falta vivir algo al lado de esa persona que amábamos par poder culminar el ciclo, aún existen cosas pendientes que no hemos solucionado y por ello no hemos podido dar la vuelta a la página.

Amar sin tener incluso razones para ello, habla de la grandeza de tu espíritu, pero el amor empieza por amarte a ti mismo, amarnos lo suficiente como para no permitir que nuestro mundo se convierta en un barquito de papel que se mueve en torno a las necesidades de la persona que amamos. No importa cuán grandes sean los problemas con nuestras relaciones pasadas, debemos solucionarlos con el fin de no dejar al pasado con un atajo a nuestro presente. Tú mereces dejar de ser un tapete, eres una mujer de ensueño y seguro encontrarás a alguien que te valore y no te tenga como una opción, una reserva a la que siempre podrá acudir.

-Gracias Kido-secándose las lágrimas- en todo este tiempo tu has sido la persona más cercana a mí, y la que más me ha apoyado cuando lo necesitaba , muchas gracias- mientras se aferraba más a él y de cierta forma le correspondía el abrazo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Bien chicos ya es hora de marcharnos- dijo Endo

-Ya lo sabemos capitán, no nos ponga mas tristes de lo que ya estamos- dijo Riuuji

-Esta bien….supongo-respondió el castaño, entonces dirigió ligeramente su mirada hacia Aki, entonces la vio sonreía, por dios como podía sonreír, si le había dejado totalmente desconsolada ayer , fue entonces cuando vio que a su lado estaba Kido, ella le sonreía y le hablaba con una confianza inigualable, una que ni siquiera había tenido con el, realmente de cierta forma le ¿dolía?, como era posible, acaso el también la seguía amando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Este si que me quedo muy corto, lo lamento TT-TT**

**Bueno actualizare pronto**

**Nos e olviden de dejar reviews**

**PD: Tengo pensado hacer otro fic hetereo, pero me gustaría saber si quisieran que también fuera KidoxAki, en lo personal a mi me gustaría que si, pero también quisiera saber sus opiniones**


	7. Chapter 7

Bien, gracias por los reviews, y disculpen por el otro capi, fue muy corto TT-TT

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 7

**NUESTROS PADRES**

_KIDO POV _

Cuando hable con ella ayer en la noche, con cada palabra que le decía, le decía como me sentía yo, al parecer no se dio cuenta de ello.

Endo la lastimo mucho, pude escuchar cuando le dijo esas palabras que le rompieron el corazón; espero poder ayudarla siempre que lo necesite, porque a pesar de que ella no siente nada por mi, eso no cambia mis sentimientos hacia ella.

_FIN KIDO POV_

EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL VIAJE

-Así que a tu padre se volvió mas comprensivo, me parece muy bien- dijo Aki, la cual se había sentado junto a Kido

-Si, era bastante estresante en ese entonces tener que ser todo lo que un padre espera de un hijo, dejar en alto a la familia Kido y sobre todo y lo que era mi mayor preocupación era volver a estar junto a Haruna

-Lo imagino- le dijo con una sonrisa, definitivamente habían tomado mas confianza

-Mira

-Que hermoso es el atardecer-dijo Aki, mientras volteaba a ver a Kido, entonces fue cuando vio sus hermosos ojos brillar con los rayos del sol

-Tus ojos son muy hermosos-pensó en voz alta

-Eh…-Kido se sonrojo levemente

-Yo…perdona…..jejeje-dijo mientras se sonrojaba, como se le pudieron salir esas palabras, que tonta era

-No, no te preocupes

EN LA NOCHE

Seguían viajando eran las 11 pm y todos estaban durmiendo cuando Aki sin darse cuenta en un movimiento que hizo puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kido, debido al movimiento de ella, Kido poso su cabeza sobre la de ella(que lindos :D)

-Hacen una linda pareja-susurro el peli verde- ya le bajaron la otra novia al capitán, jeje, aunque….Aki si se merece ser feliz, realmente sufría mucho estando siempre como una opción para el capitán, y lo note, pero me hice el desentendido, creo que Kido,….. es lo mejor para ella….jejeje*me pregunto que será lo mejor para mí?* -para luego caer rendido en su asiento mientras pensaba levemente que haría con lo de Kabeyama

YA EN LA CIUDAD DE INAZUMA

-Que bueno que ya llegamos, ya estaba por darme nuevamente tortícolis- dijo Midorikawa

-Entonces te sobare el cuello-dijo Izumi

-Muchas gracias-dijo volteando- Izumi!, que tu no deberías estar junto a Kabeyama?

-No, claro que no, si me senté junto a él es porque somos amigos

-Claro, por supuesto, jeje -rió nerviosamente

-Bien entonces te daré el masaje

-No!- grito fuertemente -digo ya no es necesario, jejeje….emhm…..ya me voy

-Ah, si.. claro- poniendo cara de "que le pasa"

-*pero que demonios me pasa, porque actué así*-pensó Midorikawa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

EN CASA DE AKI

-Mamá ya llegué-poniendo sus cosas sobre un sofá

-Bien, espérame un momento enseguida voy-mientras se quitaba su mandil-que tal te fue hija?

-Bien….unos cuantos problemas pero bien-recordando lo ocurrido con Endo y Kido

-Ya veo- dijo mientras veía el rostro de su hija, podía notar cierto deje de tristeza- hija.. sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

-….Claro que si lo se mamá- no pudo evitar sorprenderse

-Bien, me dolería mucho el que no confiaras en mi

-Yo…..lo se mamá

-Bien, entonces para distraernos, que te parece si cocinamos y después salimos a dar un paseo de madre e hija

-Por supuesto mamá-dijo con entusiasmo

-Bien entonces empecemos

-Claro

EN CASA DE KIDO

-Buenos tardes señor

-Buenos tardes-dijo el castaño-se encuentra mi padre?

-Si señor, esta en su despacho

-Bien, gracias

-No hay de que

Kido empezó a caminar hasta el despacho de su padre, entonces toco la puerta

-Quien es?

-Soy yo padre, ya llegue

-Claro hijo, pasa

-Gracias- mientras habría la puerta, ciertamente era un lugar sumamente grande

-Y bien? Como te fue?

-Muy bien gracias, fue un viaje muy interesante

-Ya lo creo hijo- mientras se servía una copa de….(ustedes imagínense, yo creo que sake)- hijo, yo…..quiero decirte algo muy importante,…que incluso puede cambiar nuestras vidas

-Claro papá dime

-Bien,…Yutto como sabrá, yo siempre he sido un hombre solo,…es decir no he tenido ninguna clase de compromisos,…fue entonces que decidí adoptarte, y yo…..pues

-Papá,…a donde quieres llegar

-Hijo yo, yo….me voy a casar

CON AKI, EN EL PARQUE

-Bien hija, yo quisiera que me contaras que es lo que te sucede, porque últimamente he visto una ligera tristeza en tu rostro- dijo su madre mientras se sentaba en una banca, siendo seguida por su hija

-No es nada mamá, solo….tu sabes pequeñas ilusiones de amor….cosas pasajeras

-Me alegro que ya te hayas recuperado Aki, pero estas segura de que ya paso?

-Si mamá

-Bien hija, hay algo que yo quisiera contarte

-Claro mamá dime

-Pues …veras hija….tu sabes que tu padre y yo nos separamos hace ya mucho, y pues yo…quisiera…volver ha empezar de nuevo

-Mamá a que quieres llegar?...

-Hija yo….he decidido darme otra oportunidad

-Mamá tu…..

-Si Aki, me voy a casar

CON KIDO

-Pero… como, papá…tu estas seguro

-Si, hijo,….debido a que ella también tienen un hijo decidimos casarnos dentro de unos 3 meses, en ese tiempo puedes conocerte con tu nuevo hermano, vendrán a visitarnos dentro de una semana

-Me sorprende papá, pero…tu tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, y...me parece muy bien que decidas casarte

-Gracias hijo, savia que lo entenderías

CON AKI

-Mamá yo…. No tengo porque prohibirte algo, yo...estoy muy feliz de que hayas decidido rehacer tu vida

-Gracias, hija, muchas gracias, temía mucho como pudieras reaccionar

-No te preocupes mamá, pero..dime quien es el afortunado?- sonriéndole

-Pues hija, es un secreto, lo conocerás dentro de una semana; por cierto el también tiene un hijo, estoy segura que se llevaran bien

-Claro mamá

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

EN CASA DE AKI

-Hija apresúrate que llegaras tarde

-Si mamá, ya voy

EN LA MANSIÓN KIDO

-Ya me voy al instituto papá

-Claro, que te vaya bien

-Gracias

EN EL INSTITUTO

Aki llegaba, mientras Kido bajaba de la limosina(si ya tiene nuevo chofer XD)

-Buenos días Aki

-Hola Kido, buenos días

-Y….ya te sientes mucho mejor verdad?

-Si.. como es que lo sabes?

-Pues te ves muy sonriente y alegre hoy

-Como no estarlo, si m…..-no pudo terminar porque toco el timbre de entrada a clase- luego te lo cuento- mientras corría hacia su clase

-Claro

EN LA CLASE DE AKI

-Bien alumnos, buenos días, en la clase de …..

-Buenos días…..-respirando agitada

-Kino, llegas tarde

-Lo lamento

-Bien, tome asiento

-Gracias- mientras caminaba hacia su asiento, cruzo miradas con Endo, pero si algo había aprendido en todo este tiempo era a no dejarse intimidar, y bien así lo hizo, le sostuvo la mirada con gran audacia, hasta llegar a su lugar

-Bien la clase de hoy será….

-*me pregunto como le fue a Kido*

EN EL ALMUERZO

-Bien ahora si puedes contarme

-Claro, por cierto como te fue con el profesor cuando llegaste tarde?

-Bien, lo pase con un poco de astucia

-Claro- con una gotita en la cabeza

-Bueno cuenta-le dijo mientras iba comiendo

-Esta bien, pues resulta que mi mamá SE VA A CASAR!- DIJO MIENTRAS A Kido empezó a atorarse- estas bien?

-Si, es solo que me sorprende

-Por que?, tan malo es que mi mamá quiera rehacer su vida

-No, no es eso, es solo….que mi papá también se va a casar

-Enserio?

-Si

-Espero que sea una coincidencia

-Yo también-dijo*no quisiera tener que tenerte como hermana y nada más*

-Pero bueno hablemos de otra cosa

-Si, hay que despejar el ambiente

-Jejejeje, claro

-Aki….ya te sientes mejor sobre lo de Endo?

-Pues…no me esperaba esa pregunta, pero….si….creo que ya estoy mejor…porque después de todo…Endo no me quería de verdad, y la verdad ya no me importa

-Me alegra oírte decir eso, después de todo, pudiste salir de eso, y sabes,..lamento decirte esto pero…esa relación te iba a hacer sufrir mucho y te iba a causar muchos problemas

-Lo se, pero….no quería creer que no por mi supuesto amor por Endo

-Ya veo

-Por cierto Kido

-Dime

-Quería darte las gracias por apoyarme y estar siempre conmigo cuando yo más lo necesitaba- dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-No te preocupes, lo hice por…- lo interrumpió el timbre de entrada a clases(ay maldito timbre XD)

-Por?

-No, nada vamos o llegaremos otra vez tarde

-Claro

SALIENDO DEL INSTITUTO

Kido y Aki estaban charlando animadamente hasta que llegan a la limosina de Kido

-Bien Aki ya me tengo que ir, adiós

-Adios, nos vemos mañana

-Claro, por cierto no quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No, gracias, puedo ir caminando

-Esta bien, ve con cuidado

-Claro, gracias

-Adios

Aki empezó a caminar hacia su casa, cuando de repente un brazo la jalo hacia si

-Pero que…..Endo

-Aki, yo….

-Sueltame, que es lo que quieres?

-Lo lamento- dejándola del agarre en la que la tenía

-Y que es lo que quieres?, no deberías estar con Fuyuka? O haciendo cosas mas importantes que estar con una cualquiera, porque eso soy para ti no? una cualquiera

-Aki yo… lo lamento,..no debí…lo siento

-Que pena, pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás

-Perdóname, yo…

-Tu nada, yo no te voy a perdonar….

-Porque?, por Kido?

-Óyeme, eso a ti no te importa, además si así fuera, que!, acaso te importa?

-Aki….

-Mira Endo, nosotros ya no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, así que te agradecería que me dejaras en paz- dijo mientras trataba de irse

-Espera-la detuvo del brazo

-Te dije que…..-no pudo continuar hablando, ya que Endo le había plantado un beso, que primero empezaron a forsajear, pero después, lentamente Aki empezó a corresponderle

-Savia que no me habías olvidado

-Yo…..eres un idiota!-dijo mientras se echaba a correr

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Buenos días- dijo Kido

-Buenos días- le dijo con un pequeño deje de tristeza

-Te encuentras bien?

-Si, es solo un poco de cansancio

-Ya veo- le dijo pero realmente no le había creído ni una sola palabra

-Kido, yo…

Aki le conto a Kido lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, a Kido le dio mucha rabia, pero pudo disimularla.

Así Kido y Aki en el transcurso de la semana fueron volviéndose más cercanos, hasta que llego el fin de semana

FIN DE SEMANA

EN CASA DE AKI

-Bien hija, ya nos vamos, ya estas lista?

-Si mamá, ya voy- entonces bajo, tenía puesta una falda (parecida a la de la escuela Raimond) y unas botas de color verde pacae, una blusa de color verde claro y llevaba el cabello suelto, se veía muy linda

-Te ves muy hermosa hija

-Gracias mamá- sonrojándose

-Bien, pues vamos

-Si

EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL SEÑOR KIDO

-Hijo, como me veo?

-Bien, papá-dijo mientras miraba a su padre; llevaba puesto un polo manga larga, que se divide en dos en el brazo, la parte de arriba era de color rojo sangre, y la otra parte negra, unos pantalones jean sueltos, y unas zapatillas (imagínense ustedes XD no se describir ropa, lo lamento, no tengo el sentido de la moda), tenia los lentes y llevaba una cola baja

-Bien, dime, como me veo?

-Genial papá, como siempre, ya te lo dije

-Gracias

-Papá y c…..-derrepente vio ingresar a Akimori (la madre de de Aki) y a su hija

-Ya llegaron, hijo estoy bien, verdad?

-Si, papá-dijo nervioso,*no puede ser es Aki, eso quiere decir que,… maldición*

-Bien

Entonces se acerco el mozo junto a las invitadas

-Por favor, por aquí- dijo el mozo, mientras las guiaba

-Gracias- dijeron madre e hija, mientras pasaban

-Buenos tardes querida-dijo el señor Kido, mientras iba a abrazar a la madre de Aki

-Gracias cariño-respondio Akimori

-Vaya que linda es tu hija

-Muchas gracias señor-haciendo una leve reverencia

-Bien te presento a mi hijo, el es…..

-Kido…-dijo ella, estaba totalmente sorprendida, había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero no se lo esperaba, así derrepente.

-Hola Aki- fue lo único que pudo decir Kido, debido a que aún estaba sorprendido

-Veo que ustedes ya se conocen-dijeron ambos padres

-Si, por supuesto –dijeron ambos hijos

-Bien, entonces empecemos-dijo el señor Kido mientras todos empezaban a sentarse

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Me inspire esta vez, jejej XD**

**Po favor dejen reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

Disculpenme TTT-TTT no he publicado durante 2 semanas

LO SIENTO! ; PUEDEN AGARRARME A TOMATASOS Y MUCHO MAS PERO SI LO HACEN TAMBIEN TIRENLE TOMATES A MIS PROFESORES; SE IMAGINAN 2 SEMANAS DE EXPOSICIONES EN TODOS LOS CURSOS O, NO SE COMO AGUANTE, y aun sigo con todo esto, solo que ahora tengo un poco mas de tiempo.

Bueno ahora si ahí le vas

Oh, por cierto me olvidaba, no se pierdan los nuevos capis, porque les juro que los capis que vienen van a estar para que se mueran de infarto

Oba-chan=significa abuela, pero bueno creo que todos ya lo saben

Bueno mejor ya me cayo; )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 8

¿QUE ES LO QUE SIENTO POR TI?

-Bien cariño, creo que la principal razón de esta reunión era que nuestros hijos se conozcan y que acepten nuestra relación- menciono el Sr. Kido

-Pero como ya se conocen y aceptan nuestra relación- continúo Akimori- habrá un cambio de planes

-Y que se supone que harán o haremos- dio Aki, aun sin poder creer todavía que muy pronto Kido sería su hermano

-Pues…., porque no decidimos el lugar de la boda Akimori- exclamo muy efusivo el padre de Kido

-Es una buena idea-dijo la madre de Aki, mientras ella y el Sr. Kido se daban un largo y profundo beso; a lo que Kido solo desvió la mirada, mientras a Aki le salía una gotita en la cabeza

-Bueno creo que nosotros no somos necesarios para esto; así que nos retiraremos papá- dijo Yuuto respetuosamente

-Claro hijo muchas gracias por acompañarnos- luego desvió la mirada hacia Aki- muchas gracias a ti también querida

-No hay de que- dijo Aki

-Bueno , papá ya nos retiramos

-Bien, cuídense,…..por cierto pueden irse en la limosina

-No es necesario, iremos caminando para distraernos

-Bueno, ….esta bien

SALIENDO DEL RESTAURANTE

-Kido, porque le dijiste eso a tu papá?

-Eh?, no entiendo a que viene tu pregunta

-Pues, solo,….me pareció algo extraño, que nos vallamos caminando

-No lo es,…te aseguro que es mucho mejor que ir en una limosina

-Claro-dijo con una gran sonrisa

En el transcurso del camino, iban charlando y riendo, pero cuando pasaban cerca de un callejón, vieron a una ancianita que fue arrastrada hacia ahí, por una pandilla, a la cual trataron de despojar de sus bienes

-Por favor déjenme ir- dijo la oba-chan

-Porque crees que lo haríamos, anciana decrepita

Fue entonces cuando Kido y Aki vieron que los pandilleros iban a golpear a la anciana mujer, ambos se dispusieron a ir, pero sucedió algo que no se esperaban

-Ustedes bola de alcornoques, dejen a mi abuela- se escucho una voz

-Pero que?, quien eres?, muéstrate= dijo el joven asaltante, pero recibió como respuesta un fuerte golpe en el rostro

-Te lo merecías, idiota de porquería (XD ahora si que estoy insultando mucho jeje)

-Los otros jóvenes al observar que había caído su líder, salieron corriendo

-Pero que molestos suelen ser - dijo el joven héroe- bueno estas bien oba-chan-pregunto acercándose rápidamente para ayudar a la anciana

-Si, claro que estoy bien Midori-kun…..- la abuela iba a continuar, cuando de repente vio al asaltante ponerse de pie, y correr hacia su nieto con una navaja

- AH NO, NO LO HARAS!- se Escucho otra voz desde lo lejos; para que luego el ladrón caiga al suelo inconsciente

-Vaya realmente son molestos- dijo el nieto de la anciana= pero…muchas gracias- dijo mirando al nuevo héroe

-Lo mismo debería decir….Midorikawa- dijo Kido

-Kido!, eres tu?, juro que no te reconocí,…creo que necesito lentes= dijo mientras reía animadamente

- Luego podemos seguir hablando, por ahora salgamos de aqui

-Por supuesto

YA AFUERA

-Bien. Creo que debo darte las gracias Kido, salvaste a mi abuela= dijo Riuuji

-No te preocupes, porque prácticamente tu lo hiciste tu lo hiciste

-Puede ser-dijo Midorikawa-bueno Kido, te presento a mi abuela, Shima oba-chan- le dijo Riuuji con una gran sonrisa

-Ya veo; mucho gusto Shima-sama

-*Takeshi*-pensó la oba-chan, al ver a Kido, pero al escuchar su voz rápidamente reacciono- Igualmente….

-Kido, Yuuto Kido-se presento Kido rápidamente

-Bueno, igualmente Yuuto-le dijo con una sonrisa, definitivamente era igual que Midorikawa, tomaba confianza muy rápido- y quien es esa linda jovencita que viene contigo?-dijo mirando hacia Aki

-Jovencita?- dijo Midori-kun, volteando hacia a donde miraba su abuela-Aki!- se sorprendió mucho- también estas aquí?, un momento que hace Aki con Kido?, acaso ustedes 2 están saliendo?-pregunto con una mirada pícara

-Claro que no Midorikawa- le dijo Aki rápidamente

-Bien. Bien, pero a mi me parece que hacen una bonita pareja

-A mi también-agregó rápidamente la oba-chan

-Vaya se nota que ambos son familia- dijo Aki con un par de gotitas en su cabeza

-Biológicamente, no- dijo Midorikawa muy serio- yo le digo oba-chan, de cariño y porque la quiero mucho, pero realmente no lo es

-Aunque si lo parecemos-dijo la oba-chan para luego reír felizmente

-*Bueno a mi me parecen que hablan de más*-pensó Kido

-Bueno ya que me ayudaron a salvar a mi abuela, porque no nos acompañan a tomar el té en la casa de la oba-chan?-pregunto el peliverde

-Eh….pues –dijo Kido

-Claro-dijo Aki

-Bien, pues entonces vamos

Así en el camino Aki y Midorikawa iban charlando muy a gusto y riendo mucho, la verdad es que eran muy amigos; pero la oba-chan iba un poco mas atrás de ellos, en compañía de Kido, pero ella no dejaba de ver a Kido, incluso a el castaño llegó a incomodarle su mirada

-*se parece tanto a el, ¿Por qué será?, será acaso parte de su familia?, no, no puede ser escuche que su hijo murió de muy joven, por lo tanto no pudo tener hijos, además este muchacho no se apellida igual que el *-pensaba Shima

-Ya llegamos-grito eufóricamente Midorikawa

-Midori-kun, ya lo sabemos, no tienes porque exaltarte de esa forma-le dijo Shima

-Lo siento

-Bueno pues hay que preparar el te- dijo el ojinegro

-Iré a prepararlo-dijo levantándose la oba-chan

-No, claro que no, yo lo haré-dijo el supuesto nieto

-Pero

-No hay pero que valga-dijo con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a Aki- me ayuda Kino-san?

-Claro

Una vez que Midorikawa se hubiera ido a la cocina junto con Aki, la oba-chan, empezó a hacerle a Kido unas cuantas preguntas; el le respondió cautelosamente y tratando de buscar el porque de las preguntas-

-Ya esta el te !-grito Midori-san

-Gracias

Así, una vez terminaron el te, y charlaron un poco, llego el momento de irse; así Midorikawa y su abuela los despidieron en la puerta

-Y que te pareció la abuela de Midorikawa?-le pregunto Kido a Aki

-Pues..a mi me parece una persona normal, común y corriente….porque, paso algo?

-No, no, es solo que…

-Que?- continuo ella

-Olvídalo

-Pero….comprendo-dijo con mirada gacha

-Es solo que, me observaba mucho, como si recordara algo o alguien-le dijo Kido, para luego caminar rápidamente, a lo que Aki solo sonrió

-Ya veo

DE REDRESO A LA MANSION KIDO

-Buenas noches señor-le dijo el mayordomo a Yuuto, luego vio a Aki y también la saludo y esta le respondió

-Buenas noches-dijo ella cortésmente

-buenas noches Niwa, dime ya llego mi padre

-No señor, pero llamo, dijo que el y la madre de la señorita irían mas tarde a una cena, y que la señorita dormiría aquí

-Ya veo; entonces prepara la habitación que esta cerca a la mía

-Si-dijo el mayordomo para luego retirarse

-Así que irán a una cena así de repente, pero que repentino sonó eso, me parece que quieren pasar más tiempos juntos- dijo Aki

-Puede ser, pero tendremos que acostumbrarnos, después de todo, con la boda, también viene la luna de miel

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado-le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que el le respondió de la misma manera

-Por cierto no quieres cenar?

-No gracias

-Bueno yo tampoco

-Sabes Kido, hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber de ti, y ahora que nos vamos a convertir en hermanos, pues podríamos…..no se conocernos mejor, mas profundamente que dices?-dijo algo sonrojada

-Me sorprende mucho lo que dijiste, pero porque no?, dime que es lo que quieres saber

-Pues todo lo que tu desees contarme, o lo que se pueda

-"le sonrió" bueno pues es un poco complicado pero…

-tenemos toda la noche

-Tanto te interesa

-No sabes cuanto

-Bien, entonces ven a mi habitación, cuando termines de cambiarte….

-Pero que me voy a poner

-Ya te darán una pijama

-Bien

EN LA HABITACION DE KIDO

-Me pregunto porque de repente se intereso en mi vida- se pregunto a si mismo, cuando de repente, se escucho que llamaban a la puerta

-Adelante

-Gracias

-Pero que rápido te cambiaste

-Bueno, igual tu-ambos rieron

-Pues bueno empezare desde un inicio

-Bien

-Cuando yo Harina y yo éramos pequeños, nuestros padres viajan mucho por negocios, y cosas así, casi no pasaban mucho tiempo con nosotros, aunque la verdad, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho sus rostros-dijo mientras lagrimeaba un poco- bueno un día avisaron que ellos habían tenido un accidente y lamentablemente murieron, desde ese día supe que nada volvería a ser igual, y de cierta forma no me equivoque, no recuerdo muy bien mi antigua casa, pero recuerdo que era igual o incluso mas grande que esta, poco a poco nos despojaron de todo, no se como, pero Haruna y yo terminamos en un orfanato, recuerdo que ella lloraba todas las noches, y yo trataba de no hacerlo y ser fuerte para consolarla, pero a veces yo también lo hacia, después de todo era un niño… en ese lugar nos trataban mal, yo tenia que hacer muchas tareas domésticas, al igual que Harina, los mas abusivos del orfanato no tardaron en aparecer, y Haruna y yo fuimos sus blancos, en ese entonces casi siempre terminaba golpeado….y después de un tiempo llegó a mi vida, por desgracia Kagueyama, bueno después me adopto mi padre y me trajo aquí, pero ahí no acabo la historia como todos piensan

-Porque?

-porque el me acepto, pero no su familia, sus hermanos, sobrinos, tíos, me hicieron sentir como si fuera lo peor que le hubiera pasado a mi ahora padre, bueno esta demás decir que me odiaron, me hicieron la vida imposible y cosas así …seguí adelante, siempre quise volver a encontrarme con mi hermana, fue mi mas grande sueño, se veía tan triste y desconsolada el día que me adoptaron, es una expresión que no desearía volver a mirar en su rostro; ingrese a la Teikoku academy (se escribe así verdad XD)y conocí a Sakuma y a Genda, ambos se hicieron mis mejores amigos, y pues lo demás creo que ya lo sabes

-Si, me sorprende mucho que hallas resistido todo esto, realmente yo no lo haría; lo único malo que me paso fue el divorcio de mis padres

-Comprendo, pero no subestimes ese solo hecho

-Por supuesto-dijo mientras lo miraba

-Aki yo…pues..

-*desde cuando Kido tartamudea tanto*, pensó Aki, cuando de repente sintió la suave respiración de Kido cerca de su rostro, ella se sonrojo rápidamente y su corazón empezó a latir a mil

-Gracias por escucharme, realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a nadie sobre esto- le susurro Kido

-Yo…..-dijo, de cierta forma su voz le pareció sensual y adictiva, entonces trato de mirarle al rostro, fue entonces cuando sus rostros quedaron muy cerca , Kido acerco mas su rostro al de ella, rozando así sus labios, ella se sobresaltó, pero Kido la retuvo en ese mismo lugar con un abrazo, fue entonces que junto completamente sus labios con los de ella, empezando de esta forma un beso muy suave y calmado; al comienzo ella se resistió un poco(solo un poquito o)pero después no hubo necesidad de que Kido la siguiera retuviendo puesto que Aki había empezado a corresponderle, y fue entonces cuando el beso tomo más intensidad, incluso ambos terminaron en la cama, besándose de una forma totalmente descontrolada, hasta que necesitaron parar para tomar oxigeno (maldito oxigeno, tan bueno que estaba o), fue entonces que Aki le miro, se veía tan lindo, pero de cierta forma era diferente de cómo veía a Endo, era cierto, que era lo que realmente sentía por Kido, agradecimiento?, o algo más; porque no iba a negar que Kido estaba….. Pues como para que te quedes con la boca abierta media hora, pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el, simplemente al sentir sus labios cerca, sintió como un gran deseo de estar cerca de el, acariciarle, besarle y…. bueno no iba a negar, que pasaron cosas obscenas por su cabeza, pero, después de todo ya estaba creciendo ¿no?; aunque realmente nunca había sentido algo parecido por Endo, después de todo ella lo considero su gran y único amor, por mucho tiempo; pero que era lo que sentía por Kido, era amor, amistad, o solamente deseo carnal

-Kido yo….-susurro bajito, pero lo suficiente como para que Kido lo escuchara

-Lo….lamento

-Eh?...

-Lo siento mucho, no debí….

-No!, yo….no me arrepiento del beso que …..pues

-Aki…..

-Kido, yo…..ya no se que es lo que siento por ti, pensé que amaba a Endo, pero ahora, contigo….., un nuevo sentimiento a nacido dentro de mi, algo….no se que es lo que es pero…no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad

-Aki….por supuesto

-Hagamos como sino hubiera sucedido nada¿si?

-Esta bien-le respondió con una sonrisa

-Pero…..necesito que me respondas algo

-Claro, dime

-Kido…. Tu…. me amas?

-….Creo que eso es ….más que obvio

-me alegra saber eso prometo que dentro de un tiempo te daré una respuesta, aunque se que si hubiera algo entre nosotros se complicaría mucho, por el hecho de que nuestros padres pronto se casarán y…..

-No te preocupes por eso

-Esta bien

Después de esto Aki salio de la habitación de Kido, y sintió una gran felicidad, inexplicable para ella, pero muy obvia para su corazón.

Definitivamente le esperaban unas vacaciones muy largas en compañía de Kido, puesto que su madre y el padre de su amigo habían decidido casarse en las vacaciones de mitad de año; se preguntaba, que era el destino que le esperaba

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chicas(o) ahora si me volví a inspirar o

Puse la parte del beso, porque sinceramente yo pienso que Kidito lindo precioso de mi corazón ya se estuvo aguantando bastante tiempo el darle un beso a Aki, asi que ya era hora no?

Pero bueno en fin espero que les hay gustado este capi, espero que recompense las dos semanas que las (o) tuve en suspenso

Bueno prometo no atrasarme tanto como lo hice en estas 3 semanas, que termine esta semana y volveré a escribir como una loca ; )

**PD: Discúlpenme por demorar mucho en actualizar**

**PD 2: No se vayan a perder los próximos capis, porque ahí vienen lo más emocionante**

**PD 3: recuerden que esta historia esta por pasar al nudo (ojojojo, ósea ni siquiera estamos en la mitad) **

**PD 4:a ver si leen mi nuevo fic**

**PD 5: gracias por los reviews**

**PD 6: los amo, amo a todos mis lectores**

**Nos leemos **


	9. Chapter 9

**GOMEN!**

**Ahora si creo que me demore bastante, pero es que…..esta bien no hay pero que valgan, pero estaba pensando muy seriamente el hecho de no continuar la historia, puesto que tengo siempre el temor de que alguien se pueda copiar este fic, por favor para los que lo hacen decirles que no lo hagan, por favor, cuesta mucho pensar y unir ideas.**

**Bueno decidí continuarla, por lo menos por ahora =)**

**Bien ahí va**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 9:

Una mansión, 2 jóvenes y "Niwa"

-Se ven muy felices- dijo Aki

-No había visto así a papá desde hace mucho tiempo

-Me alegra que dos personas que no creyeron jamás volver a amar hoy hayan unido sus vidas, no lo crees así Kido?

-Por supuesto- lo dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno….pues…de ahora en adelante nuestras vidas cambiaran drásticamente- dijo Aki- después de todo ahora seremos una familia completa

-Es cierto

-Kido, te sientes bien?

-Si. Claro, porque la pregunta

-Pues me estas respondiendo con palabras muy sutiles

-No…no te preocupes,,, es solo que…

-Muchachos que hacen aquí todos nostálgicos- dijo el señor Kido

-Vamos son jóvenes vayan a bailar y a divertirse- dijo muy alegre la mamá de Aki

De esta forma ambos muchachos pasaron una noche **ENCANTADORA,** con los invitados, con sus padres (que eran por su puesto los novios), pero como es obvio ambos muchachos regresaron a la mansión del señor Kido, puesto que ahora eran hermanos.

EN LA MANSIÓN

-Me siento fatal- dijo Kido mientras se aflojaba la corbata y subía las escaleras

-Pues yo… creo que me siento algo emocionada con todo esto, después de todo jamás crei que llegaría a ser tu hermana Kido, y en cierta forma siento... ...que este es el lugar de Haruna…

-No te preocupes por eso, Haruna entiende toda esta situación, y respecto a nosotros,… creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo como para acostumbrarnos

-Pues ..si, pero yo….Kido he estado pensando sobre lo de la otra noche y yo…..

-Buenas noches señor, señorita, disculpen la interrupción, pero vengo a comunicarles que sus padres se acaban de ir de luna de miel- dijo Niwa(el mayordomo)

-Buenas noches Niwa-dijo Kido

-Buenas noches- dijo Aki con la mirada gacha

-Ahora puedes explicarme mejor, como esta eso de que se fueron de luna de miel- dijo Kido- se suponía que viajarían mañana

-Sinceramente señor no me dieron detalles, simplemente me pidieron que se los comunicara

-Comprendo

-Por cierto señorita Kino, usted tiene ya una habitación designada, es la que esta al lado del señor

-Si…muchas gracias

-No hay de que, ahora si no les molesta, quisiera retirarme a dormir

-Por supuesto Niwa, disculpa la hora-dijo Kido

-No se preocupe, buenas noches- dijo dando media vuelta

-Buenas noches-dijeron ambos al unísono

Kido miró a Aki, esta estaba levemente sonrojada, realmente había fingido no escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle, después de todo la interrupción de Niwa fue tan solo un pretexto, pero ciertamente dentro de el mismo sentía que no debía escuchar lo que fuera que le quisiera decir

-Vamos?- le dijo el castaño

-Bien

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

AKI POV

Aún no se que es lo que siento, no he podido aclarar mis sentimientos con lo respecto a lo que siento por Kido, pero cada ves que estoy cerca de el siento que…

(tocan la puerta)

-Adelante

-Señorita disculpe el desayuno ya esta servido, puede bajar cuando guste

-Oh, si claro,…y Kido?

-El joven se encuentra desayunando en el jardín

-Ya veo,…entonces podría servirme también el desayuno en el jardín?

-Por supuesto

-Bien, enseguida bajo

-Compermiso

-Porque siempre que quiero pensar un poco en mis sentimientos, viene Niwa a decirme o comunicarme cualquier tontería, bueno creo que eso es lo de menos ahora, tengo que bajar a desayunar

EN EL JARDÍN

-Buenos días Kido

-Buenos días

-Que tal amaneciste?-pregunto Aki

-Bien, aunque un poco preocupado

-Preocupado?, pero porque?

-Pues porque a papá se le olvido un insignificante detalle-dio con ironía

-Asi? Y cual es?

-Pues veras todo este fin de semana es, bueno son los días libres del personal de servicio

-Ya veo, pero no es tan malo Kido

-Aki, por supuesto que lo es

-Pero….supongo que solo tenemos que hacer las tareas domésticas verdad?

-En efecto, pero…

-Entonces no hay problema

-PERO Aki tu tienes idea de los mantenimientos que requiere esta casa, claro si es que se le puede llamar así

-Realmente ya me estoy empezando a preocupar

EN LA TARDE

-Señor vengo a comunicarle que dentro de unos minutos nos vamos todo el personal de servicio

-Bien

-Kido…yo..quería hablar contigo sobre…lo de la noche anterior, he estado buscando el momento adecuado para hacerlo pero, es que…..

-Entiendo si no puedes corresponder a mis sentimientos- dijo Kido bajando la mirada

-No!...no…es solo que….

-Que?, continua Aki

-Kido, yo no se si yo ….-dijo esto mientras se acercaba a Kido-…te amo- dicho esto le dio un suave beso en los labios, el cual no demoro en ser correspondido

Se besaban lentamente con mucho cariño y disfrutando del contacto del otro, con mucha sutileza y delicadeza.

Cuando de repente se escucha que abren la puerta, Kido y Aki se separan de inmediato, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Ejemmmm, deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar Niwa- dijo Kido incorporándose rápidamente

-Lo siento señor, pero no esperaba ver a los nuevos hermanos, en esta situación

-Niwa,…. Nosotros-trato de justificar Aki

-No se preocupe señorita, ese no es asunto mío- dijo esto con una sonrisa de complicidad-Por cierto joven olvide pedirle el salario de todos

-Oh, si claro, toma-dijo mientras le entregaba varios sobre con un nombre en cada uno

-Bien, que pasen un feliz fin de semana, hasta luego jóvenes HERMANOS

-Gracias- dijeron ambos

-Aki…yo se que tu amaste a Endo por mucho tiempo, y que por lo tanto aun te sientes confundida por esos sentimientos, y que un par de días no es lo suficiente para que puedas aclarar tus sentimientos; quiero que sepas que yo te estaré esperando a que por fin me des una respuesta concreta, la cual sea lo que realmente siente tu corazón- dicho esto le dio un tierno abrazo

Definitivamente este sería un largo fin de semana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN EL OUTOMOVIL DE NIWA

-Ya presentía yo que el joven Yutto sentía algo más por la señorita Kino, estoy seguro que ambos pasaron un largo fin de semana; ¿me pregunto que pasará?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Que tal espero que les haya gustado este capi, juro que me esforcé**

**Por cierto muchas gracias por lo reviews el día de mi cumple, se los agradezco mucho **

**Tratare no tardare mucho **

**La historia se pondrá mejor no lo olviden**

**Nos leemos =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**LO SIENTO, GOMEN, PERDONENME!**

**Tarde mucho, la verdad es que estoy trabajando en otro proyecto, y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**Bueno espero su perdón y ahí les va la historia**

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Capítulo 10:

**UN DÍA DE LLUVIA**

-Que cansado es limpiar esta mansión!-grito Aki derrumbándose sobre el sofá

-Considéralo un reto- trato de animarla Kido

-Eh?- dijo con inocencia- Kido no soy masoquista-le dijo inflando las mejillas a lo que el rió

-No lo tomes por ese lado

-Bueno y que vamos a comer?-pregunto ella

-Pues…podemos comprar comida-sugirió el castaño

-Claro que no!-dijo Aki-Yutto Kido hoy vamos a cocinar nosotros mismo nuestro desayuno, almuerzo y cena

-Eh?, estas segura?

-Por supuesto, después de todo no creo que cocines tan mal, porque tu mismo me dijiste que en el orfanato hacías labores domésticas

-Bueno pues solo espero que nada nos salga mal-dijo con resignación

-No te preocupes-le sonrió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN LA LUNA DE MIEL CON EL SR. KIDO Y AKIMORI

-Cariño como crees que estarán pasando este fin de semana los muchachos?-pregunto algo preocupada Akimori

-Pues…..yo creo que bastante bien-le dijo el Sr. Kido sonriente

-Veo que confías mucho en tu hijo al igual que yo

-Es cierto, desde pequeño Yutto me demostró que es digno de confianza

-Algo me dice que ambos serán los mejore amigos, aunque sinceramente parece que ya lo son

-Tiene toda la razón querida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON AKI Y KIDO

-Kido me sorprendiste, realmente cocinas mejor que yo

-Enserio?, gracias por el cumplido

-No hay de que, simplemente me sorprendiste-le dijo muy animosa-por cierto como aprendiste a hacer estos panqueques y waffles

-Me los enseño mi madre-dijo algo melancólico

-Ya veo-dijo Aki casi en un susurro y mientras pasaba lo que comía

-Aunque sinceramente no me los enseño-le sonrió-mas bien yo vi como los preparaba así que cuando estaba en el orfanato decidí intentar hacerlos, aunque no recordaba muy bien como los hacia mi madre, así que es la receta Yutto and Mom –le dijo felizmente-aunque realmente pienso que no soy muy bueno para ponerle nombres a este tipo de cosas-ante al comentario Kido y Aki rieron

Así pasaron la mayor parte del día, hasta que llego la hora de almorzar, pero para la sorpresa de ambos no había nada en la despensa

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Kido

-A mi me parece bastante extraño que en una mansión como esta no haya nada que preparar

-Gomen-dijo Yutto casi en un susurro

-Pero no te preocupes-le dijo-yo puedo ir de compras

-que?-dijo un poco sorprendido-estas hablando enserio?

-Por supuesto

-Esta bien pero yo te acompañare

-No es necesario, mejor quédate a seguir limpiando si?

-Regresare pronto

-Pero…

-Vamos confías en mi?- esta pregunta dejo en silencio durante un momento a Kido

-Siempre lo he hecho

-No hay problema entonces

-Pero…no crees que sería mejor pedir algo….como una pizza por ejemplo, o que nos traigan algo de comida

-No te preocupes Kido, regresare pronto-dicho esto salió de la mansión diciéndole un adiós con las manos a Kido, a lo que el solo suspiro

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD INAZUMA

-Me pregunto que será lo mejor para que Kabeyama pueda tener una oportunidad con Izumi-pensaba en voz alta un joven peli verde

-A si que ese era tu plan-se escucho una voz

-Eh?-volteo rápidamente Midorikawa- Izumi!-se escucho un grito que abarco todo el lugar

-Me parece muy egoísta de tu parte que quieras que yo sienta algo por Kabeyama-dijo Izumi un poco cabizbaja

-Yo…no …-trato de excusarse

-No trates de poner excusas tontas Riuuji!-le dijo la muchacha casi sollozando

-Yo….gomen-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro

-Tu.. no puedes tratar de que yo…sienta algo mas que amistad por Kabeyama-le dijo-porque yo…yo…estoy enamorada de…ti-le dijo muy bajito

-Nani?-se quedo en shock por un momento, sinceramente no esperaba que se lo dijera, el ya lo sabia pero aun así no se lo esperaba

-Puede que tu no sientas lo miso que yo….pero….yo…aun así…..

-Lo lamento- la interrumpió-lamento mucho no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos…pero es que yo…..-dijo desviando la mirada

-No importa ..mientras pueda permanecer a tu lado-añadió Izumi mientras se acerco hacia Midorikawa, lo cual este no noto por haber desviado la mirada, mas cuando la levanto pudo sentir cerca de su rostro el suave aliento de la chica, trato de reaccionar pero fue muy tarde, puesto que ella junto rápidamente sus labios con los de el produciendo así un beso rápido y suave

-Me pregunto donde estará Midorikawa- se preguntaba Kabeyama, pues su amigo lo había citado allí, la razón?, no tenía la menor idea, pero suponía que tal vez y solo tal vez sea algo relacionado con la chica de sus sueños, cuando de repente vio a Izumi, una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, corrió hacia ella, pero lo que observo no fue lo que se esperaba- Midorikawa..-murmuro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo acaso Midorikawa se estaba besando con Izumi?, no, eso no era cierto se dijo a si mismo para después quedar totalmente en shock

-Perdona yo…..-trato de excusarse la muchacha, Riuuji no dijo nada, puesto que estaba sorprendido, hasta que reacciono a penas Izumi terminó de decir las palabras

-No…no vuelvas a hacer eso, comprende yo no…..-se quedo totalmente mudo al darse cuenta que atrás de Izumi se encontraba…– Kabeyama- murmuro

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON AKI

-*Vaya creo que hoy me fue bastante bien comprando víveres, aunque se me acabo el dinero*-pensaba Aki-*no importa regresaré caminando*- dijo para sus adentros, cuando de repente le cae una gota en la cabeza-eh?-mira hacia el cielo- no puede ser empezará a llover será mejor que me apresure-dicho esto empezó a caminar , pero en el transcurso del camino empezó a llover- lo que me faltaba- exclamo algo molesta, pero aun así continuo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON KIDO

-No puede ser- se dijo a si mismo Kido- a empezado a llover y Aki no vuelve-dijo preocupado-ya se le llamaré a su celular-al hacerlo vio que no había señal-rayos-murmuro- entonces iré a buscarla –se dijo pero rápidamente se contradijo-no , no puedo ir a buscarla, ella aun no tiene las llaves de casa y en el caso de que llegara no podría entrar

Kido estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas e el mismo lugar, vio el reloj, 6:00 ya era tarde, estuvo u momento más en el mismo estado, hasta que al final no puedo soportarlo más y dispuesto a salir a buscarla, tomo las llaves y un paraguas, pero justo en el momento que iba a salir, vio como Aki se acercaba a la puerta

-Kido-le dijo- adonde vas?- le sonrió mientras ingresaba en la mansión

-Pues yo…. iba a buscarte- le dijo siguiéndola

-Creo que ya no hace falta-añadió mientras se dirigía a la cocina a dejar las compras – bien creo que iré a darme un baño, realmente me congele ahí afuera –dicho esto se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el baño, pero dio unos cuantos pasos y volteo hacia Kido- disculpa Kido…pero…te molestaría cocinar-le sonrió, lo que pasa es que….

-No te preocupes yo me encargo

-Arigato

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

CON MIDORIKAWA

-Kabeyama-volvió a repetir el muchacho peli verde, al instante Izumi se dio la vuelta topándose con la mirada de su supuesto amigo

-Kabeyama…yo…..-dijo algo sonrojada la pelinegra

-Puedo explicarlo Kabeyama…-trato de decir Riuuji, pero no pudo puesto que su amigo salió corriendo de ahí-espera, espera Kabeyama-trato de detener al joven obeso

-Déjalo ya Riuuji-le dijo Izumi mientras lo detenía del brazo para que no intentara seguirlo

-Que?-le dijo Midorikawa- como puedes decir eso, cuando todo esto sucedió por….

-Eso ya no importa, tal ves suene algo rudo, pero de esta forma el sabrá que yo no estoy interesada en el y que en cambio si lo estoy en ti – ante estas palabras Midorikawa se impresiono notablemente

-Con tus palabras solo me demuestras que no te mereces el amor de Kabeyama

-No me interesa su amor….solo el tuyo

-Escúchame Izumi, a mi no me interesa tu amor para nada, al igual que a ti no te interesa Kabeyama, a mi no me interesas tu – le dijo molesto

-Pero Riuuji-kun…..-le dijo al borde de las lágrimas

-No me llames así!- le dijo- solo mis amigos pueden hacerlo, y por lo que veo tu no eres amiga de nadie-dicho esto se deshizo del agarre de ella y se hecho a corre tratando localizar a Kabeyama

-Riuuji-kun-fue lo único que pudo decir ella debido a que lágrimas empezaron a salir por sus azules ojos

-*Perdóname por favor Kabeyama*-pensaba Midorikawa, mientras corría bajo la lluvia-*perdóname*-volvió a repetirse-*no solo por el beso que ella y yo nos dimos, sino también ...porque creo que …..yo también estoy enamorado de ella*-esto fue lo ´´último que pensó mientras seguía corriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..  
**¿Qué tal les gustó?**

**En lo personal a mi si, en especial la parte de Midorikawa**

**Bueno espero que dejen review, y por favor disculpen la demora; por cierto ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Aunque sea por atrasado n_nUU jejejejeje es que en navidad viaje, y en año nuevo tuve un problemita con mis primitos **

**PD1: hino-sempai, no te preocupes que muy pronto volveré aponer Haruna x Kojiro**

**PD2: Gracias por todos los review que me mandaron todos mis lectores**

**PD3: Recuerden que el fic se pondrá mas interesante **

**Nos leemos**


	11. Chapter 11

**SHIROMARU-SAN REPORTANDOSE!**

**Creo que esta ves si publique mi cap. a tiempo =)**

**No doy agradecimientos nada más porque aun no han leído el otro capi, puesto que lo acabo de publicar, porque y se que me demoro así que pensé en escribir seguido n_nUU**

**Bueno ahí les va**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 11:

**UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE**

-Vaya, pero que bien se siente bañarse con agua tibia en un clima como este-dijo Aki en la tina- por poco y me congelo del frío-dijo para sus adentros-aunque...achu-estornudo la joven pelinegra-eh?-exclamó –me abre resfriado?, no importa-se dijo para después salir de la tina, para vestirse y salir al encuentro conYutto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

-Maldición!-exclamo Midorikawa bastante agitado- donde estas!-dijo mirando hacia todos lados*tengo que aclararte todo esto Kabeyama*pensó Midorikawa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.

CON KIDO Y AKI

-Veo que ya terminaste de darte un baño

-Si, muchas gracias por hacer el ¿almuerzo?-se pregunto ella misma

-Yo creo que mas bien es la cena- aclaro Kido-aunque la intención era que fuera el almuerzo-ambos rieron y seguidamente se dispusieron a comer

-No pierdes tu toque Kido

-Gracias

-Y dime…-dijo mientras pasaba sus alimentos- Haruna sabe que cocinas tan bien

-No, no lo sabe, porque si lo supiera querría que yo cocine cada vez que ella este presente, y aunque cocino bastante bien no es algo que me agrade hacer –aclaró el castaño

-Entonces..-dijo ella- Sumimasen!-se escucho en el comedor- aunque no te agrada cocinar lo hiciste, lo lamento mucho

-Eh?-sonrió- no te preocupes, si es para ti esta bien

-Nani?-dijo Aki parpadeando

-Yo….quise decir que…. no te preocupes por lo de hoy-dijo Kido tratando de fingir, puesto que se le habían escapado las palabras

-Si..claro-le siguió la corriente la muchacha, mientras pensaba*no puedo creer que Kido dijera es, aunque sinceramente no me sorprende mucho, después de todo solo yo se que el me ama *; y de esta forma siguieron cenando, al culminar recogieron los trastes y los lavaron, ambos en un incomodo silencio, finalmente cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, a pesar de que aún era muy temprano para dormir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN CASA DE KOJIRO

(Tocan la puerta del dormitorio de Kojiro)

-Disculpe joven Kojiro-dijo la sirvienta-pero una joven llamada Haruna lo busca

-Eh?, Haruna dijiste?-dijo levantándose rápidamente de su futon

-Si, dijo que le urgía verlo

-Gracias Sayo-le dijo mientras se paraba rápidamente

(ya en la sala que por cierto es enorme)

-Haruna que gusto-dijo acercándose hacia ella tratando de darle un beso en los labios, pero Haruna lo evadió

-No me malentiendas Genda-le aclaro-si vine fue para pedir tu ayuda, ah y por cierto no creas que somos algo mas, solo porque fuimos juntos a la fiesta

-Vaya que dura-dijo inflando las mejillas de forma aniñada, a lo que Haruna sonrió=y bien en que quieres que te ayude

-En lo mas obvio lógicamente –le dijo-como sabrás mi hermano y Aki son ahora hermanos, y por lo tanto en este tiempo van fortalecer sus lazos, ya que estoy segura que ya no es necesario que Aki me cuente de cómo le fue con mi hermano en la fiesta del instituto, si después de todo la respuesta fue muy obvia con el viaje a Okinawa

-Si claro-dijo sirviéndose algo de wiski- y que planeas hacer?-le pregunto mientras bebía de un solo trago todo el liquido del pequeño vaso

-Esa es la principal razón de que viniera a buscarte

-Comprendo-le dijo-pero dejando por un momento el tema del romance de Kido y Aki, quisiera hablar de nosotros

-De nosotros?-reitero la peli azul

-Así es –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

-Y de que quieres hablar?-pregunto tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo

-De nosotros-dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared y acariciaba sus labios

-No creo que sea necesario hablar de eso-añadió tratando de escapar de esa comprometedora situación, mas no lo logró, solo consiguió que Kojiro tomara mas ventaja de la situación, sintiendo así sus labios rozar con los suyos-Kojiro….yo

-No digas nada, ya que bastante mal me siento por haberme enamorado de la hermana de mi mejor amigo –dijo casi en un susurro

-Yo…Kojiro..-dijo, mas no continuo porque ella misma unió sus labios con los del muchacho, mas poco después el beso tomo intensidad; y después de un momento Genda se encontraba besando suavemente el cuello de Haruna-sabes aunque me cuesta admitirlo….yo también me he enamorado de ti en todo este tiempo-como respuesta Kojiro volvió a besar sus labios

-Bueno pues…entonces solo me queda preguntar..quieres ser mi novia Haruna?

-Por supuesto que si

Después de esto Haruna y Kojiro pasaron un buen rato en enorme casa del muchacho, hablando acerca de ellos y de sus planes para unir más Kido y Aki , al hacerse muy tarde Kojiro llevo a Haruna a su casa en su limusina personal

-Buenas noches Haru-chan

-Buenas noches Kojiro-dijo riendo levemente, definitivamente no había sido mala idea ir a hablar con ese idiota, aunque era su idiota

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON KIDO Y AKI

Kido se encontraba durmiendo en su dormitorio, realmente había sido un día agotador, de pronto se escucha que alguien abre la puerta, y se acerca a la cama

-Kido-se escucha un susurro apenas audible, mientras movía al mencionado con el fin de que se levante, mas no logró su objetivo y como consecuencia se desmayó y cayó encima de el muchacho castaño, al sentir el peso y el golpe de la caída sobre el, Yutto se levantó rápidamente

-Aki?-se pregunto- pero que?- al instante se paró y cargó a la muchacha y la recostó en su cama, le tocó la frente y …..- tiene fiebre-dijo-de seguro fue por haberse quedado tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia- seguidamente bajo a la primera planta de la mansión y busco alguna medicina y agua(agua para beber y no bebible)luego regresó a su dormitorio, al verla ahí en su cama le causo un poco de nostalgia, al recordar el incidente el en hotel, la arropo con las sábanas y puso sobre la frente de la chica un pañuelo húmedo, y se dispuso a sentarse en un sofá cercano y observarla, contemplar su rostro, estuvo así un buen rato, cambiándole el pañuelo mojado, hasta que al fin después de unas horas, cayo rendido ante el cansancio.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES

-Como me duele la cabeza-dijo la muchacha mientras se incorporaba, fue entonces que vio a Kido durmiendo en el sofá, le causo mucha ternura verlo dormir, junto con el resplandor de la luna en su rostro, así que supuso que el fue quien le puso ese pañuelo en la frente, para ser sincera aun le dolía la cabeza pero eso podía esperar, fue entonces que vio como Kido temblaba un poco, miro hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que aun seguía lloviendo

-Kido, Kido-trato de llamarlo, e incluso lo movió

-Eh?, Aki ya te encuentras bien?-fue lo primero que le pregunto, ella le sonrió

-No del todo, pero ya me encuentro mejor

-Me alegro-dijo luego miro hacia las pastillas- toma Aki –le dijo ofreciéndoselas junto con agua

-Gracias-dicho esto se las tomó-Kido…porque..no te recuestas …..a mi lado-dijo algo sonrojada

-Que?-dijo bastante sorprendido

-No, no..lo vallas a tomar a mal, me refiero es que te vi temblando y pensé que tenias frio y pues si te recuestas a mi lado sentiremos menos frio y ….

-No te preocupes Aki, yo entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres, pero es que….no te incomodaría?

-Por supuesto que no, yo se que puedo confiar en ti Kido

-Gracias por tu confianza Aki

-No tienes porque agradecer Kido, recuerda que mi confianza es algo con lo que siempre contaras

Después de esto Kido se recostó al lado de Aki, y en efecto ambos sintieron menos frio que durmiendo por separado, pero ambos sintieron mucho más que eso, fue como si la amistad y confianza que ambos se tenían aumentara.

Pero a pesar de todo Kido no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, porque después de todo sentía que día a día se ganaba más el corazón de Aki

-=-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que le haya gustado, yo creo que esta vez las escenas de Kido y Aki no me salieron tan bien n-nUU**

**GARCIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Me esforzare mas cada día**

**Nos leemos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Un agradecimiento especial para:**

**-Hino-sempai**

**-Carmen**

**-****Toaneo07**

**-kasandra- valery**

**-123876 espaa**

**-Tobiteru-san**

** (es tobiteru-san ? bueno no importa solo por las dudas)**

**Para todos**** ustedes muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 12:

**La historia de mi vida**

- Bien ya llegamos – dijo el Sr. Kido a su esposa

-Es cierto, estoy ansiosa de ver a nuestro hijos, me pregunto como la habrán pasado?-dicho esto ambos ingresaron a la amplia mansión

-Mama!-fue el grito de Aki al ver a su madre, luego vio al esposo de su madre- hola Kido-sama

-No es necesario que me llames así, si gustas puedes llamarme papá, en caso contrario puedes decirme Kenji-san(no se como se llama el Sr. Kido, pero por el momento le pondré este nombre)

-Claro Kenji-san- le dijo Aki sonriente, dándole a entender que le era difícil decirle papá

-Y por cierto donde esta Yutto?-dijo el Sr Kenji

-Pues vera…-dijo la peli negra- al parecer usted olvido que los sirvientes saldrían el fin de semana como día libre…..

-Oh! Es verdad con razón que sentía que había olvidado algo-dijo mientras rio, a lo que Akimori y Aki sonrieron de forma nerviosa

-Bueno…pues entonces Kido y yo nos encargamos de los mantenimientos de esta enorme mansión

-Entiendo….

-Y esa es la razón por la cual Kido no se encuentras aquí esta arriba limpiando algo

-Ya veo..-al instante Kido baja

-Papá…como te ha ido?-fuel lo primero que pudo articular Kido

-Bastante bien hijo, gracias

Después de los saludos y todas las cosas que debían de contarse, evitando preocuparlos demás por supuesto (por la fiebre de Aki), la nueva pareja e esposos dio por oportuno instalarse en su nueva habitación y darles a sus hijos todo el día libre, y que se fueran a divertir, después de todo ellos habían sido los mas perjudicados debido a su repentina luna de miel, aunque no del todo fue perjudicial

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON KIDO Y AKI (en su día libre o)

-Oye Kido….

-Mhm?

-Tu ya terminaste los deberes del instituto?

-Si …porque?

-Es solo curiosidad

-Y tu?

-Pues solo me falta un poco

-Si necesitas mi ayuda puedes pedírmela

-Claro

-Y ….bueno que hacemos?- le pregunto algo dudoso el castaño?

-Pues…dijo mirando hacia varias partes- porque no vamos a aquel parque- dijo señalándolo

-Esta bien- mientras tanto se encaminaron a ese lugar; una ves estuvieron ahí tomaron asiento en una de las bancas del parque, mientras comían algunos helado, hablando acerca de algunos recuerdos, y buenos momentos con sus amigos, ambos estaban muy concentrados hablando pero de pronto la bonita conversación es interrumpida por Aki

-Disculpa Kido…pero esa no es la abuelita de Midorikawa?-ante la mención de Aki ,Kido volteo y en efecto era la abuelita de Midorikawa

-Es cierto me pregunto que hará por aquí

-Bueno es un poco normal que una dulce anciana quiera pasera un poco no te parece?

-Tienes razón

-Ven vamos a saludarla- dijo Aki mientras jalaba a Kido del brazo

-Hola oba-chan!-la saludo Aki animosa

-Buenas tardes oba-chan-fueron las palabras del castaño

-Hola muchachos-dijo en forma de saludo la anciana

-como ha estado shima-san?-volvió a preguntar Aki

-Bastante bien mi niña, pero no diría lo mismo de mi nieto-dijo con un toque de melancolía

-Le pasa algo a Midorikawa?-pregunto el de ojos rojos algo extrañado

-Yo creo que si…pero la verdad es que no me ha comentado nada

-Y donde se encuentras en estos momentos?-pregunto la joven muchacha

-Pues …a eso mismo vinimos al parque a despejar su mente,…pero hace un momento me dijo que necesita ir al baño, y desde a partir de entonces no regreso y lo estoy buscando-explico la anciana mujer

-No es algo bueno que ande solo y mas si esta en un estado depresivo –comento Kido

-Es cierto-dijo Aki-pero no se preocupe oba-chan nosotros vamos ayudar a buscarlo verdad Kido?

-Eh?...si, por supuesto-dijo algo persuadido el muchacho

-Gracias chicos, se los agradecería mucho

-Nos e preocupe Shima-sama-añadió la muchacha, pero justo cuando iban a buscarlo Midorikawa apareció un poco mas atrás de ellos

-Riuuji…donde te has metido?-dijo algo preocupada la abuela

-Solo….estaba dando un pequeño paseo abuela….disculpa que te hay preocupado-dijo algo triste

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo abrazándolo- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Si-agregó sintiendo, luego volteo para ver a Kido y Aki-Hola me da mucho gusto verlos Kido y Aki, como les ha ido?, me entere del matrimonio de sus padres

-Bastante bien, gracias-contesto cortésmente Kido, mientras Aki asentía

-Sus padres se casaron?-pregunto la oba-chan –acaso no lo eran, son hermanos?

-No…-dijo Aki riendo nerviosamente-pues vera nuestro padres se conocieron y se casaron, pero cada uno ya tenia su respectivo hijo, y bueno ahora somos hermanos-aclaro Kino

-oh, ya veo, por cierto…-agrego- me gustaría hablar un poco con Aki, mientras tanto ustedes pueden charlar un poco-dijo la abuela algo sonriente mientras llevaba a Aki de la mano

-Si, claro-dijo Kido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(un poco mas lejos de ese lugar)

-Sucede algo oba-chan?-pregunto la ojinegra

-No Ocurre anda Aki, es solo que tal ves Riuuji se sienta mejor si le puede contar sus problemas a alguien de su mismo genero, es decir a Kido

-Estoy segura que funcionara –agrego animosa la joven- Kido es una persona en la que se puede confiar, en la cual sientes que puedes contar verdaderamente y que nunca te fallara.. Inclusive llegas a sentir la confianza suficiente como para contarle asuntos muy personales, quiero decir que emana confianza y paz-una vez dijo esto se sonrojo un poco por la expresión que tenia la oba-chan

-Yutto te gusta verdad?, sientes algo por el?

-Eh?..no, no se equivoca-añadió algo exaltada

-No puedes engañar a una anciana mujer como yo-rio mientras decía eso-se que sientes algo muy profundo por el por la forma en que hablas de su persona

-Yo….

-Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que te da la vida niña, porque sino te puede pasar lo mismo que a mi

-A que se refiere oba-chan

-A la historia que oculta mi pasado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Midorikawa…..-empezó la conversación el castaño –veo que estas realmente mal, debido a que tu estado anímico no es el de siempre, tu sueles ser muy alegre y ahora no miro mas que tristeza en tus ojos, dime que te paso….- dijo el chico de forma alentadora

-Kido…no quisiera hablar de esto

-No te forzare a hacerlo, pero pienso que seria mejor si te desahogaras-le sonrió, se que no nos hemos tratado mucho como amigos , pero lo somos ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto- de cierto modo Kido parecía ser confiable y muy en el fondo el sabia que su amigo tenia razón- es una larga historia

-Tenemos mucho tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A la historia que oculta su pasado? –reitero la joven pelinegra

-Si, veras, cuando aun era muy joven, aproximadamente 17 o 16 años, e el instituto al que iba conocí a un muchacho algo extraño pero muy animoso, su nombre era Daisuke Endo…

-Daisuke Endo?-interrumpió la muchacha

-Lo conoces?...

-Etto…yo por favor continúe, luego yo le explicare

-Bien, lo mas peculiar de el era que le gustaba mucho el futbol, recuerdo que hacia amigos con gran facilidad, fue entonces que yo me enamore perdidamente de el, lo quise mucho, pero nunca me atreví a decirle nada, simplemente lo observaba en las sombras, después de un tiempo logre ser su amiga y en ocasiones iba a observar los partidos de futbol en las que el participaba, pero en un día de esos después de un partido el salió lastimado, yo trate de acercarme a verlo, pero….. no lo hice puesto que cuando lo intente, vi a una joven muchacha acercársele y darle apoyo moral, y después de unas cuantas palabras de aliento…ambos se dieron un beso, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo ya no tenia oportunidad alguna, y caí en la depresión, hubo ocasiones en las que trate de dame ánimos a mi misma, pero a pesar de todos mis intentos, no pude hacerlo, cada ves que juntaba mis fuerzas para seguir adelante, apenas veía a Daisuke y a su novia me deprimía, pero un miembro del equipo de futbol, del cual yo nunca me fije, empezó a tomar cierto interés en mi, y sin que yo me diera cuenta se convirtió en mi amigo, aunque al comienzo yo trataba de evadirlo, no quería hablar con nadie, pero el encontró la forma de acercarse a mi, poco a poco, día adía el se fue ganando mi corazón, y sin que yo me diera cuentan me fui enamorando de el, pero lamentablemente me di cuenta cuando ya era muy tarde.

El era una persona generosa y amable, muy intelectual, siempre me daba buenos consejos y siempre estaba ahí para mi; hablábamos mucho, yo lo apreciaba tanto ….pero un día el se tubo que ir de la ciudad, puesto que su padre era un empresario y ahora solicitaba la presencia de su hijo junto a el; cuando el se fue, me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver y que siempre estaríamos en contacto, y yo aguarde a su regreso, pero con el tiempo Daisuke y su novia terminaron su relación, fue entonces que trate de acercarme a el en un intento de recobrar nuestra amistad, después de todo yo no le guardaba rencor, y trate de ser una buena amiga igual que Takuma lo fue para mi, pero con el tiempo el me fue tomando un cariño especial y yo sentí que revivían mis sentimientos por el, pero siempre me sentía mal porque pensaba constantemente en Takuma y a veces Takuma se comunicaba conmigo, hubo ocasiones en las que solo me dio indirectas de su amor por mi, pero u tiempo en que ya no se volvió a comunicar conmigo; finalmente Daisuke y yo terminamos siendo novios, al final yo termine embarazada de Daisuke y ambos nos íbamos a casar, fue entonces cuando paseábamos por este parque, cuando de pronto vi a Takuma, yo no lo podía creer, lo vi y me sorprendí mucho, al parecer el también me vio y corrió hacia mi con una gran sonrisa, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al momento que vio mi enorme vientre….

-Entonces usted es la abuela de Endo?

-No se de quien me hablas, pero solo te digo que no logre casarme con Daisuke; después de que nos encontramos, hablamos un poco y el me dijo que entendía que yo haya rehacido mi vida, y que estaba muy contento por el hecho de que yo había cumplido mi sueño y dentro de poco me casaría con Daisuke, y que el comprendía, luego me dijo "_se que tal ves sea muy tarde, pero Shima quiero que sepas que yo siempre te he amado"; _después de eso se quedo un tiempo en la ciudad y después regreso al lado de su padre en el extranjero. No paso mucho tiempo de su partida cuando por fin culminaban los meses de embarazo y entre en labor de parto, pero….lamentablemente…..-unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos- …yo…perdí a mi bebe..al parecer nació muerto porque se había enredado con el cordón umbilical….después…Daisuke trato de animarme y tratar de que nuestra relación volviera a ser la de antes, pero finalmente fui yo quien renunció a el, no pude reponerme de la muerte de mi hijo…..paso un tiempo y me entere de que Daisuke se había casado con una chica maravillosa y que pronto tendrían un bebe…..yo por mi lado estaba sola..muy sola; un dia que miraba la televisión, escuche en las noticias que Takuma Akatsuka era uno de los mejores empresarios de New York y que muy pronto contraería nupcias con una hermosa empresaria , ante tal noticia, no hice mas que sonreír, por lo menos Takuma era feliz, y yo sabia que se lo merecía . Cuando yo creí que ya no valía nada mi vida, fue cuando apareció en ella mi esposo, y a pesar que me costo mucho trabajo ser feliz lo fui, y tuve un hijo, el ahora trabaja en el extranjero y es un buen profesional, por otra parte mi esposo …murió hace ya un par de años …pero a pesar de todo…yo siento que nunca deje de amar a Takuma, no es que no amara a mi esposo, pero a Takuma lo ame mas

-Lo lamento mucho oba-chan…yo no ..sabia nada de esto, lo lamento tanto-mientras dijo esto la anciana se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos

-Pero…yo no te conté esto solo por quería…sino porque Yutto es completamente idéntico a Takuma

-Eh?-dijo sorprendida Aki- eso quiere decir que…..

-No se si Yutto pueda ser pariente de Takuma, puesto que lamentablemente el murió unos 6 años después, por una enfermedad hereditaria, pero no se si logro tener descendencia …..

-Entiendo oba-chan…pero sepa que Yutto es adoptado

-Que?

-Eso quiere decir que su verdadero apellido no es Kido

-Habla enserio?

-Por supuesto, y además también conozco al nieto de Daisuke Endo, el, Kido y yo somos amigos y compañeros

-No puedo creerlo-dijo algo emocionada la oba-chan, mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa, mientras pensaba * será acaso el destino que quiso que esos tres muchachos se conocieran *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y asi fue como sucedió todo…-culmino de contar Midorikawa, todo los problemas que tuvo con Kabeyama por Izumi

-Comprendo,…..así que al final el no te perdono, no te creyó y te dijo que te odiaba –dijo esto mientras Midorikawa asentía – y tu te sientes culpable por sentir algo por Izumi, a pesar de que sabes que esa relación te hará daño, porque no es solo lo de Kabeyama, sino que también te diste cuenta de que ella realmente no vale la pena, pero tu no escogiste de quien enamorarte – al final de decir esto sonrió

-Porque te ríes Kido?…no te conté todo esto para que lo hicieras

-No me rio por lo que me contaste sino porque tu problema se puede solucionar con un buen consejo, escucha…si Kabeyama realmente es tu amigo, el tarde o temprano te perdonara, solo dale tiempo…estoy seguro que con el tiempo el entenderá que tu no tienes la culpa de ella se haya enamorado de ti y tu de ella; y al respecto de tus sentimientos por ella, no te preocupes…si ella no es la persona ideal para ti no vale la pena sufrir por ella, solo trata de olvidarla, vera que con el tiempo encontrara a alguien buena y que merece tu amor.

-Gracia Kido…sin duda eres un buen amigo..y consejero-dicho esto volvió a reír como lo hacia siempre

-Y mira esto…- le dio Kido sonriente- si todo esto sucedió es por algo, y la razón es porque ella no merece tu amor ni el de Kabeyama – a lo cual Riuuji también sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que les haya gustado, me demore mucho en hacerlo, bueno solo unas 6 horas **

**Pero igual siento que quedo bien**

**Bueno quiero hacerle sunas aclaraciones **

**1.- Yo le puse el apodo a Midorikawa de**_** "midori" **_**porque esta palabra en japonés significa verde**

**2.- El nombre de Takuma significa:****たくま 拓真**_**verdad, sinceridad, realidad**_

**3 Mientras buscaba el significado del nombre de Takuma también encontré estos:**

**Daisuke ****だいすけ 大輔**_**sobresaliente, ser excelente, salvar, socorrer, auxiliar**_

**Yuuto ****ゆうと 優翔**_**amable, agradable, cariñoso, afectuoso**_

**Hiroto ****ひろと 大翔**_**respeto, impertinente, gran persona**_

_**Espero que les sea útil y que les guste**_

**Bueno sin mas que decirles cuídense y haber si me dejan un review**

**Nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien gracias por los reviews!**

**Este fic se lo dedico a Kira Midorikawa y a todos mis queridos lectores que siempre siguen mi fic; recuerden que este fic va dedicado para todos ustedes**

**-Bien quiero hacer una aclaración n_nUU ..bueno realmente es una aclaración para Tobiteru-san ; bien a mi me gusta mucho tu seudónimo, en especial porque se parece mucho al mío XD jejeje, bueno si te pregunte si es tobiteru-san es porque había un review que tenía el nombre de ****, así que supuse que era Tobiteru-san, y por eso preguntaba si era el, es solo que al parecer no apareció el nombre, mas solo la pregunta jejejejejeje. Así que Tobiteru-san no te vallas a sentir mal…eres uno(a) de mis mejores lectores o y tu seudónimo es genial.**

**-Bueno tengo otra aclaración que hacer, no se si recuerdan, pero el día que la oba-chan conoció a Kido y Aki, al momento de ver a Kido, ella pensó"Takeshi",y en mi ultimo capi, la persona a la cual ella amaba se llamaba Takuma, decirles que son la misma persona, solo que Takeshi era el seudónimo de Takuma, aunque a el no le gustaba que lo llamaran así.**

**Con todas estas aclaraciones, es hora de que empiece el capi…..**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 13:

DISPUTA

-Kenji…..-dijo Akimori algo preocupada-no crees que ya es tarde..y aun no llegan los muchachos

-No te preocupes cariño, ya veras como regresan pronto-trato de consolar a su esposa, cuando de pronto se escucha como se abren las puertas de la gran mansión, dando a ver a los 2 jóvenes mencionados quienes reían y conversaban animadamente.

-Jovencitos…-se escucho la disciplinaria voz de la madre de Aki – como se les ocurre llegar a estas horas, tiene idea de lo tarde que es…

-Cariño-irrumpió el Sr. Kido-no crees que exageras, no es muy tarde apenas y vana a dar las 9:00 pm

-Aunque sea así no deben llegar tan tarde muchachos-añadió estrictamente

-Lo siento mucho mamá

-Lo lamento mucho Akimori-san-se escucharon la disculpa de ambos muchachos

-Bien, no creo que esto sea muy grave, y lo pasare por alto esta vez, pero recuerden que las calles de nuestra ciudad no son del todo seguras, así que por favor traten de ser puntuales en la hora de llegar a casa….además creo que ustedes han olvidado un insignificante detalle jovencitos…mañana retornan a sus rutinas de estudiantes de preparatoria, así que ahora mismo retírense a sus habitaciones que ya es hora de dormir

-Pero…..-trato de interrumpir Aki

-Nada de peros jovencita

-Disculpe es que….-Kido trato de continuar las palabras de Aki

-Por favor Yutto…no ocasiones que tenga un mal concepto de ti, así que ambos hagan el favor de retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones

-Si-exclamaron los 2 muchachos mientras subían las escaleras

-Veo que eres una madre muy estricta-dijo el esposo de la mujer –y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti…sin duda eres muy especial, y una esplendida madre

-Gracias mi vida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN EL PASILLO

-Por que mamá tubo que hacernos esa escena…bueno el punto aquí es que …muero de hambre-dijo la muchacha con una cara de resignación

-A mi me parece que tu madre es una mujer sensacional-le comento el castaño a su acompañante- estoy seguro que mi madre hubiera tenido una actitud similar, en especial con Haruna- Aki lo miro con ternura

-Por cierto Kido…quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas- Yutto la miro incrédulo

-Unas preguntas?..y sobre que se tratan

-Pues veras...-pero fue interrumpida por una fuerte voz

-Dejen de conversar en el pasillo-era la voz de la madre de Kino

-Hai-se escucho sus voces al unisonó, mientras ingresaban a sus habitaciones

YA EN LA NOCHE (obviamente después de que la mamá de Aki se durmiese)

Se escucharon unos pasos, y seguidamente unos cuantos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación de Kido; pero como era lógico no se abrió la puerta, fue entonces que la persona que tocaba la puerta ingreso

-Vaya…nunca dejo de sorprenderme de lo hermoso que es este lugar…-dijo Aki, para luego posar sus ojos sobre la persona que descansaba en la muy suave cama, fue entonces que se dirigió hacia allí, y al estar al borde la cama se quedo observando a su nuevo hermano

-Kido…Kido-le llamó mientras lo movía, después de un momento despertó

-Eh?..Aki..que sucede-dijo con su rostro algo adormilado

-Pues veras..recuerdas que quería preguntarte algo?

-Pues..si..pero no te parece un poco tarde para preguntas

-Lo se pero es que no pude mas con la curiosidad

-Y sobre que?

-Kido..dime tu no recuerdas tu anterior apellido

-Eh?...-puso rostro confuso y un poco melancólico-…a que viene tu pregunta Aki

-Solo respóndeme por favor

-Pues…..si..como olvidarlo

-Puedes decirme cual era?

-Aki no entiendo tu repentino interés en mi antiguo apellido

-Yo…solo …es..curiosidad-dijo mientras reía nerviosamente- a lo que Kido la observo algo extrañado y no convencido por completo

-Era… Akatsuka Hoshino

-Akatsuka?-pregunto Aki..mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro y pensaba *lo sabia, sabia que Takuma era pariente de Kido*

-Te ocurre algo Aki

-No, no es solo que…..pues…jejeje…yo..-desvió la mirada-..mira la hora..ya es tarde, tengo mucho sueño, además debemos dormir-dijo esto mientras trataba de levantarse, pero fue detenida porque Kido, quien la sujeto de la muñeca

-Aki..que es lo que sucede-le dijo intimidándola con la mirada

-No, nada..no sucede nada Kido..enserio-le dijo no muy convencida, seguidamente le desvió la mirada, no pudo mantenérsela, debido a que la mirada de Kido era muy penetrante, sentía como si pudiese ver dentro de ella- yo..ya me tengo que ir a descansar-dijo soltándose del agarre y corriendo hacia la puerta

-Que te sucede Aki-susurro el joven castaño-porque no quieres contármelo-dijo mientras se volvía a recostar- siento que me estas ocultando algo muy importante, y me duele mucho que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado no tengas la confianza suficiente como para contármelo – fue lo ultimo que dijo para después volver a cerrar sus ojos-*y mas ahora…que te necesito*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Aki, hija, despierta-le decía su madre mientras la movía ligeramente

-Eh?..que sucede mamá?

-Hija se te hace tarde, ya deberías estar en el instituto

-Que?..pero que hora es?-dijo mientras se levantaba velozmente

-Aki…no se puede contigo hija-dijo rodando los ojos…son las 7:15

-No puede ser!, mamá porque no me levantaste antes?

-Lo intente, pero tu duermes como una roca

-Sea como sea mamá...faltan 15 minutos para que toque la campana-dijo mientras se metía a la ducha- y Kido?-le pregunto

-Pues Yutto se fue hace mas de 30 minutos

-Que!..y porque me dejo?*pensé que iríamos juntos ahora que somos algo así como hermanos*

-Pues la verdad hija no lo se..pero me pareció que su estado anímico no era el mejor que digamos..lo vi muy triste y casi no toco su desayuno-dijo Akimori algo pensativa-Por cierto hija tu no sabes cual es la razón de su tristeza?

-Pues…no mamá

EN EL INSTITUTO

-Hola Kido como estas?-dijo muy entusiasmado Kojiro

-Hola Genda-añadió algo desanimado

-Pero que mal te encuentras, acaso te sucedió algo malo con la preciosidad de Aki Kino?

-No es nada

-Por favor Kido..por estas fechas del año siempre te pones así, vamos anímate-le dijo sonriente-y para que lo hagas te contare una noticia mega genial

-Asi?.. y cual es?

-Pues veras querido amigo…ya tengo novia

-Enserio?..y quien es la desafortunada?- le dijo tratando de sonreír

-Oye….pues la desafortunada es tu hermana!

-Que?

-Pues así como lo oyes Haruna es mi novia..que no te alegra?

-Si..por supuesto..pero mas te vale que andes con cuidado con ella..recuerda que no es una de esas chicas desechables..con las que sueles salir ….si vas a salir con ella te recomiendo que vayas en serio..no solo porque es mi hermana..sino porque tu novia es Haruna-dicho esto se fue de allí a paso lento

-Lo tomare como BIENVENIDO CUÑADITO

-Que tal Genda-saludo Sakuma

-Hola Sakuma..que tal las vacaciones?

-Bastante bien y tu?

-Esplendido…...en especial porque Haruna ya es mi novia

-Enserio?-dijo muy sorprendido-me sorprende

-El que?...el que Kido no me haya asesinado?-dijo bromista

-No…me sorprende que Haruna te haya aceptado- luego se fue de ahí sonriente

-Lo tomare como FELICIDADES POR TU NOVIASGO…vaya pero que buenos amigos tengo-dijo, pero en el fondo sabia que lo apoyaban

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON AKI

-Buenos días muchachos-dijo el maestro

-Buenos días- se escucharon las voces de los estudiantes

-Bien…hoy empezaremos un nuevo trimestre así que espero que todos pongan su mejor esfuerzo…bueno, continuando con la clase, el día de hoy …..

-Disculpe!-dijo Aki entrando estrepitosamente, mientras respiraba agitadamente

-Señorita Kino..es la segunda vez que llega tarde

-Si…lo lamento-añadió muy apenada

-Tome asiento

-Si

-Le informo que a la próxima vez que llegue tarde le enviare un comunicado

-Si

-Bien como decía…..

En tanto Aki se encontraba algo distraída tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual Kido la había dejado en la mañana, en tanto por casualidad vio a Endo, el cual al verla bajo la mirada, al parecer había caído en cuenta de su error, y parecía arrepentido

EN EL RECESO

-Ahora si encontrare a Kido-se dijo Aki, mientras lo buscaba, y después de un largo momento lo encontró-ya lo encontré-dijo sonriente, mientras se dirigía hacia el; Kido se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras caminaba muy despacio, se dirigía hacia un árbol, pero en el transcurso de su caminata una chica algo hiperactiva y muy atrevida se lanzó hacia su espalda

-Yutto… como estas?- le dijo mientras lo abrasaba por la espalda, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-Yumi….que sucede..-le dijo algo ido

-Pero que mal te ves…estas algo deprimido?

-Realmente no quisiera hablar de eso…y si no es molestia..podrías bajarte?

-eh?-dijo mirándose- ah…. si lo siento, pero antes…..-entonces puso su cabeza en el intermedio del cuello y hombro del muchacho y le dio un beso muy cerca a los labios, para luego respirara muy profundamente su aroma, el cual la cautivo por completo, fue entonces que se bajo de su espalda

-Sin duda eres el amor de mi vida Yutto!-le grito para luego irse corriendo, mas Kido no reacciono , es decir seguía teniendo una expresión neutra en su rostro, como si no le agradara ni molestara lo que acababa de hacer Yumi; pero Aki se quedo en blanco, solo pudo ver todo lo ocurrido, mas no supo como reaccionar, vio a Kido pero el no se había inmutado a protestar el afecto de la otra muchacha, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que correr muy lejos de ahí

CON HARUNA Y KOJIRO

-Haruna mi vida.-se acerco Kojiro dispuesto a darle un beso a su ahora novia, pero ella lo esquivo

-Lo siento Kojiro pero hoy no, mucho menos en la escuela

-Que te sucede?..actúas igual de extraño que Kido

-Que no lo sabes?

-Saber que?- le pregunto el castaño

-Bueno tu y Sakuma son sus mejores amigos así que supuse que ustedes sabían muy bien el porque mi hermano toma una actitud un tanto ida y distante por estas fechas

-Bien, no lo se, pero estoy dispuesto a escucharte- le dijo tiernamente

-Veras, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de nuestros padres- dijo algo decaída- y no solo so, sino también el día en el que nuestra familia se destrozo y mi hermano y yo terminamos despojados de todo y terminamos en un orfanato-dijo lagrimeando un poco- hoy es el día en el que nuestra vida se derrumbo completamente, yo no lo recuerdo bien, pero mi hermano si, es mas creo que hay cosas mucho mas dolorosas que yo no recuerdo pero el si, pero que se que nunca me dirá para que no me deprima ni sienta el terrible dolor que el siente

-Entiendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN LA SALIDA DEL INSTITUTO

-Joven –le dijo el chofer a Kido, quien se dirigía a la limusina

-Que sucede?

-No se si es molestia pero quisiera sabe si usted ha visto a la señorita Kino

-No, no la he visto-dijo algo frío y distante

-No se preocupe-se escucho una voz que llegaba

-Señorita Kino-dijo el chofer

-Como le dije no se preocupe-le dijo para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Kido, para luego entrar al interior del auto-ya podemos irnos-le ordeno al chofer

-Si-dijo el hombre mientras miraba a Kido pidiendo su consentimiento

-Has lo que te dice- fue la respuesta del castaño

-Si-fue entonces que el auto empezó andar

-Y como te fue hoy Kido?-le pregunto Aki de manera hipócrita

-Bien-dijo levantando la vista de su libro- y como te fue a ti?

-Bien…aunque nadie se arrojo encima de mí hoy

-Me alegro- fue la respuesta del ojirojo, mientras volvía su vista a su lectura; Aki lo miraba penetrante

-Porque me respondes de esa manera?-le dijo casi gritando

-Y como quieres que lo haga?-le dijo de la misma manera que antes

-Se que ya estas cansado de mi y de mis problemas…y que ahora te gusta otra chica…no tienes que ocultármelo, ni fingirlo en el instituto- le dijo exasperada, a lo que Kido la miro

-Y si así fuera ¿que?- Aki lo miro sorprendida, de todo lo que pudiera decirle jamás se le ocurrió que le diría eso

-Eres insoportable!

-Y como crees que eres tu ahora?- Aki lo fulmino con la mirada, pero Kido simplemente no le dio importancia

-Disculpen-interrumpió el chofer algo intimidado-ya llegamos a la mansión

-Ya era hora-dijo Aki mientras bajaba rápidamente del auto, en tanto Kido bajaba normalmente mientras caminaba hacia la entrada

-Buenas tarde señorita Kino-saludo Niwa, pero fue ignorado- disculpe su almuerzo esta …-recibió como respuesta un fuerte portazo que venia de la habitación de Aki-..listo-termino de decir; al instante entro Kido

-Buenas tardes Niwa

-Buenas tardes señor-dijo, en tanto Kido subía las escaleras- disculpe joven no almorzara?- pregunto

-No, gracias….y papá?- pregunto

-Salió a una reunión de negocios, en compañía de la señora, dijo que regresaría muy tarde

-Comprendo- dijo mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras

-Disculpe joven enserio no almorzaran ni usted ni la señorita Kino?-pregunto el anciano mayordomo, a lo que Kido le sonrió con ternura a la persona que cuido de el desde que llego a esa gran mansión

-No Niwa, muchas gracias-le dijo con una media sonrisa

-Si…joven- luego el mayordomo se encamino hacia el comedor donde se encontraba todo el personal encargado de la cocina, listos para poder servir los alimentos – los jóvenes no almorzaran hoy-dijo algo desconcertado Niwa, a lo que el personal dijo un leve-eh?

Y de esta forma ambos jóvenes permanecieron encerrados en su habitación toda la tarde hasta que sonaron las 6:00pm en el reloj, a lo que Niwa, los llamo nuevamente a cenar, a lo cual ambos volvieron a rehusarse

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Al momento de tomar el desayuno los padres de los muchachos conversaban animadamente, a lo contrario sus hijos no hacían el mas mínimo esfuerzo por entablar conversación, y lo mismo sucedió al momento de ir al instituto

EN EL RECESO

-Yutto….-volvió a tratar de tirarse la tal Yumi, pero esta ves no le funciono debido a que Kido, se encontraba leyendo sentado en el césped- que t e sucede?

-Nada- le respondió cortante

-Vamos no te pongas asi…..

-Yumi…será mejor que no volvamos a tratarnos-dijo poniéndose de pie

-Que?, no espera Yutto…!

-Es mejor asi

-Pero…..porque?

-Porque yo no siento nada por ti… lamento decírtelo de esta forma, pero es mejor así, no me gustaría lastimarte…..tu eres una chica muy linda y estoy seguro que encontraras alguien que si te quiera y aprecie

-Yo…

-Lo comprendes verdad?- le dio tiernamente, a lo que la muchacha asintió, para luego salir corriendo

CON AKI

-Oye Aki- se escucho la voz de cierto castaño

-Eh?...Endo?- dijo poniéndose de pie

-Bueno pues yo …venía disculparme contigo por todo lo mal que me he portado anteriormente, se que fui un idiota y todo lo peor, pero ahora solo quiero disculparme contigo; yo enserio….

-No te preocupes

-Eh?

-Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, y puedes contar con mi disculpa- le dijo sonriente

-Gracias Aki, sabia que tenías un gran corazón

-Ya todo quedo en el pasado- le dijo

-Muchas gracias- le volvió a reiterar Endo, pero en ese instante Aki vio la silueta de Kido, fue entonces que sin pensarlo 2 veces se arrojo a los brazos de Endo, uniendo sus labios con los de el, formando ahora un apasionado beso, el cual sorprendió a Endo, pero mucho más a Kido; el cual solo se quedo observando la escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Que tal chicos?, espero que les haya gustado, conseguí un buen dolor de hombros de tanto escribir, y aun me quedan tareas TTTT-TTTT, bueno no importa todo sea por mis lindos lectores**

**Les digo, que recién empieza la encrucijada de la historia (muajajajajaja) n_nUU**

**Bien enserio esto se va a poner interesante**

**Bueno pues …..me gustaría que mis lindos lectores me dejen su msn, enserio si que me gustaría poder hablar un poco con ustedes XD**

**Por ultimo POR FAVOR DEJENEME UN REVIEW!**

**Casi lo olvido jejeje ….Kido se ve igual a mi avatar, es decir ese es su aspecto y su apariencia actual**

**Nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**GOMEN!, Ahora si que demore, y mucho, disculpen TT-TT…., pero es que hubo un problema, me cortaron el internet!, y pues ustedes comprenderán ¿verdad?, por favor díganme que si …TTTTT-TTTTT **

**Bueno ya no les hago esperar más, y mejor comienzo con el capi…..**

**Por cierto ,casi lo olvido, gracias por los reviews =)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capitulo 14:

Reflexión

Endo no podía creer lo que Aki estaba haciendo, pero no dudo en corresponderle el beso, por otra parte Kido estaba muy sorprendido como para reaccionar, y seguía observando el acontecimiento frente a sus ojos, mientras tanto un grupo de alumnos se pusieron alrededor de Aki y Endo y murmuraban entre ellos….

-Yo pensé que Kino estaba saliendo con Kido-dijo alguien entre dientes

-Es cierto, y hasta parecían pareja-comento otro

-Que suerte tiene Kino de tener dos galanes

-Si-respondió otra

-Oye mira-le dijo una chica castaña a su amiga- ahí se encuentra Kido, mira su rostro

-Parece sorprendido

-Es cierto

-Pobrecito, mira que la novia te engañe y en frente de todos eso si debe ser un golpe muy fuerte

-En efecto

En tanto Kido reacciono debido a esas palabras y porque algunas miradas recaían en su persona, no hizo más que darse la vuelta y continuar su camino, aun cuando se encontraba muy desconcertado.

En el momento que Aki vio la frustración de Kido y como este se fue, se separó de Endo

-Ehh….disculpa…..-dijo algo sonrojada- yo…

-No te….. pre…ocupes-le respondió Endo algo emocionado

-Ahh…si..-dicho esto se echo a correr, y en el trascurso de esto vio algunas chicas que la miraban con repugnancia, otras la miraban con admiración, otras con envidia…..

CON KIDO

-Ya te sientes mejor amigo?-se escucho la vos de un castaño

-Genda….-dijo casi inaudible Kido-sentirme mejor…sobre que?

-Pues sobre el día de ayer-le respondió- Haruna me lo contó y me gustaría ayudarte…como lo hacen los amigos

-Gracias Genda

-No hay de que, es mas ahora mismo Sakuma se dirige hacia aquí par que nos podamos reunir los 3 solos así como cuando éramos pequeños, que te parece?

-Genial-le respondió tratando de verse más animado

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AL FINAL DE LAS CLASES

Kido se encontraba un poco más animado debido a la invitación que le hicieron Sakuma y Kojiro, la cual consistía en_ "un día de amigos, un día tres"_ , según Kojiro una idea mega genial

-Buenas tardes señor- saludo el chofer

-Buenas tardes-respondió el castaño mientras subía al auto, más al instante noto que Aki ya se encontraba dentro

-Buenas tardes Kido-dijo la chica tratando de fingir indiferencia

-Buenas tardes-respondió Yutto, en tanto comenzaba a leer nuevamente el libro de ayer

Y así pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales reinaba el silencio alrededor de ambos muchachos, de pronto Aki rompió el silencio

-Veo que la lectura esta interesante-dijo sarcástica, a lo que Kido la observo

-Importa?-fue la respuesta del castaño

-En lo absoluto, tan solo me pareció, puesto que no le das la vuelta a la página hace ya un buen tiempo

-Es cierto, no leía…pensaba en …OTRAS COSAS….mucho mas interesantes-le respondió poniendo un timbre especial para la palabra "otras cosas"

-Ya veo

-Disculpen jóvenes ya llegamos-dijo interrumpiendo nuevamente el chofer

-Bien-dijo Kido- Satoshi podrías preparar un auto para las 3:00pm?

-Claro que si señor, yo me encargo

-Gracias-dijo para luego bajar de la limusina, y seguidamente Aki hizo lo mismo

Entrando a la mansión Niwa les comunico que el almuerzo estaba listo, a lo que Kido respondió que enseguida bajaba y Aki se dirigió al comedor

Después del almuerzo Niwa se acerco a Kido….

-Disculpe señor se que no es de mi incumbencia pero…usted y la señorita Kino se encuentran bien?-pregunto muy preocupado el mayordomo

-La verdad..es que no…pero no deseo hablar de eso

-Comprendo..pero.…

-Por cierto saldré a las 3:00 Niwa

-Y ha donde va, digo, si puedo saberlo-dijo algo apenado el anciano, a lo que Kido le sonrió

-Iré a ala casa de Sakuma, el y Genda quieren que pasemos un día de amigos

-Ya veo

-Pero…no se lo vayas a decir a nadie Niwa, tan solo a mi padre

-Si señor

-Bueno. Me voy a mi habitación-dicho esto se dirigió hacia arriba

EN LA HABITACION DE AKI

-A donde ira Kido?- se preguntaba Aki mientras daba vueltas en su habitación.

La verdad es que no se había dejado de sentir muy mal por lo de , bueno…lo del incidente con Endo, pero en ese momento no fue racional, solo actuó, y realmente si que se sentía mal, había lastimado a la persona que tanto le había ayudado, que siempre estuvo para ella cuando mas lo necesitaba, y para rematarla le había hablado muy mal en el trayecto para regresar a la mansión; rayos, porque siempre metía la pata, y todo por unos estúpidos celos, si estúpidos, porque ella no tenía derecho de sentir celos, al fin y al cabo nunca tubo una relación oficial con Kido, muy a pesar de que el le dijera sus sentimientos,…esperen un momento ¿celos?, si ella estaba celosa, no significaba nada mas que…-Estoy enamorada de Kido-dijo Aki-estoy enamorada de Kido, claro, es por eso que me dieron celos, eso quiere decir que no tengo nada que pensar; si Kido me quiere y yo le quiero…..entonces..- en ese momento una gran sonrisa abarco el rostro de Aki- pero….debo de hablar con Kido, para pedirle una disculpa y explicarle el porque de mi actitud, estoy segura de que el comprenderá, y también espero que pueda perdonarme- en ese momento Aki vio su reloj- las 3:05-dijo ella, fue entonces que salió corriendo de su habitación, se encontró con Niwa y le pregunto si Kido ya se había ido, y este le respondió que si y que no dijo a que hora regresaría.

Debido a esto Aki se entristeció un poco, pero no podía esperar a que Kido llegara

EN LA CASA DE SAKUMA

-Ahora si estamos los 3 juntos-grito Kojiro a lo que sus 2 amigos rieron

-Y que es lo que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Kido

-Pues…la verdad no lo se-respondió Kojiro

-No me miren a mi-comento Sakuma

-Tal pareciera que ustedes no van a cambiar-dijo Kido algo sarcástico

-La culpa es de Kojiro-dijo Sakuma-ya le dije un millón doscientas seis mil veces que dejara de citar a las personas sin tener un plan que seguir

-Que?, pero la casa es tuya-trato de defenderse el castaño, y siguieron discutiendo por un momento mientras Kido los miraba y no podía evitar sonreír

MAS TARDE EN LA MANSION KIDO

-Me pregunto a que hora llegara Kido- se decía una Aki muy preocupada mientras miraba su reloj- 10:45 pm ya es muy tarde…-de pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos porque alguien llamaba a su puerta-adelante-ordeno la pelinegra.

-Señorita Kino vengo a comunicarle que ya todo el personal se ira a descansar y que apagaremos las luces-dijo Niwa monótonamente

-Eh?..si claro ….pero...Kido aun no ha llegado

-Respecto a eso-respondió el anciano hombre- el joven llamo para comunicar que tal ves no llegaría a dormir….

-Que?- dijo Aki un tanto alterada-pero como es que… acaso ya hablo con su padre, el podría preocuparse…

-No se preocupe señorita el joven ya se lo comunico a su señor padre, más no estoy informado de los detalles, la única información que poseo es que el no llegará a dormir

-C-comprendo-dijo Aki algo extrañada-buenas noches Niwa-dijo con resignación

-Buenas noches señorita, que descanse

-Gracias

EN CASA DE SAKUMA

-No te sientes nada bien no es asi Kido?-pregunto el peliblanco recostado en su cama

-Sakuma ..yo..

-No es necesario que lo niegues Kido-dijo Kojiro-nosotros lo sabemos, solo queremos que tu nos lo confirmes

-Chicos..yo….-Kido no sabia que responderles-…es cierto-concluyo

-Y se debe a Aki Kino?-volvió a preguntar el de ojos ámbar, a lo que recibió una mirada llena de sorpresa de parte de su amigo

-Realmente si que sufres por una mujer mi estimado-dijo Kojiro

-Muchachos..esto es algo..que…

-SAKUMA!-se escuchó un escandaloso grito que venia de la primera planta de la mansión

-Maldición llego hoy- dijo Sakuma mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su cama y corría a la puerta de la habitación

-SAKUMA!-se volvió a escuchar la voz, per ahora más insistente

-Ya voy !...deja de gritar-empezó a levantar la voz el dueño de la enorme mansión en tanto se dirigía velozmente al primer piso

-Que se supone que esta sucediendo?- se pregunto Kido en voz alta

-Ni la mas remota idea-contesto Kojiro mientras se levantaba de las cama provisional que había hecho junto a Kido – pero creo que debemos seguirle

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kido mientras el también se levantaba de su propia cama provisional

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que tal hermanito-dijo en forma de saludo la persona frente a Sakuma

-Porque tuviste que entrar así, que acaso no podías llegar como una persona normal-le reclamo Sakuma

-Eh?..pero si yo soy una persona muy normal

-Si claro-dijo rodando los ojos

-Saku no pongas esa cara fea, ya te dije que yo soy una persona muy normal además….

-Disculpen..-dijo Kido mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Kojiro-pero nos hemos perdido de algo?

-Quienes son ellos Saku?-pregunto la persona presente

-Bueno..pues…ellos son mis amigos Kido y Genda

-Ya veo, bueno pues yo soy Kaho,…soy la hermana mayor de Sakuma mucho gusto-dijo mientras sonreía

-Mucho gusto-dijo Kojiro

-Igualmente-dijo Kido

-Veo que ya no fue necesario que les presentara a mi hermana-agrego Sakuma, en tanto sus amigos asentían

-Vaya pero que silencio, acaso no están nuestros padres en casa?-pregunto Kaho mientras se desparramaba en el sofá

-Deja de ser tan poco delicada Kaho, sabes que eres una dama no?-le reclamo su hermano

-Si, si lo recordare cuando estemos ante la alta sociedad-dijo mientras se removía en su lugar

-Que nunca vas a cambiar?-le reclamo el peliblanco

-Saku siempre me preguntas lo mismo, mejor dejemos las preguntas para después ¿si?, ahora mismo me interesa conocer mejor a estos lindos chicos

-NO!-grito fuertemente Sakuma-ya es muy tarde "señorita hermana mayor", y todos debemos de ir a la cama

-Pero Saku-chan-dijo con ojos llorosos (fingiendo obviamente) yo solo tengo 18 años, soy mayor que tu por solo un año…

-Ya basta Kaho todos nos iremos a dormir, buenas noches-dijo mientras subía los escalones-Kido y Kojiro por su bien mental les recomiendo que suban conmigo

-Claro-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Después de un buen tiempo y que todo quedara en silencio Sakuma cayo en la conclusión de que su hermana se había quedado dormida

-Chicos siguen despiertos?-susurro el peliblanco

-Yo si-dijo Yutto-pero parece ser que Kojiro no

-Bueno después de todo es muy tarde

-Es cierto-respondió el peli café

-Pero veo que no puedes conciliar el sueño Kido-le dijo el de ojos ámbar a lo que Kido se quedo callado-no es difícil comprender tu situación, se lo que paso hoy en el instituto, Aki y Endo, ellos se besa….

-No lo digas-le susurro

-Kido..yo..lo siento-dijo cabizbajo- se que es difícil para ti, esta relación entre tu y ella es muy complicada además es a la primera persona a la que amas, y la vida de ambos se a hilado y se a convertido en una enredadera pero aun asi….- de pronto se abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia ellos una chica de cabello largo y plateado de unos ojos color turquesa hermoso – hermana, pero que….

-Perdona, pero he escuchado la conversación que has tenido con mi hermano; me parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda y tal ves yo y mi hermano podamos brindártela-dijo de forma seria refiriéndose a Kido, luego desvió la mirada hacia Kojiro-tal ves el también-dijo señalándolo.

Definitivamente no fue nada fácil que Kido confiara en Kaho, pero finalmente le inspiro confianza

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti (sonó el despertador)

-Maldición.. –dijo Sakuma mientras arrojaba el despertador muy lejos de sus oídos, más el fuerte sonido de este rompiéndose lo hizo ponerse en pie rápidamente-pero..que.- dijo con los ojos algo somnolientos

-Que fue eso-agregó Kojiro mientras se tallaba los ojos-que sucede?

-Umhm..que ocurre?-dijo de pronto Kido mientras se levantaba

-Perdonen chicos pero es que el despertador acaba de sonar y en un acto de reflejo lo arroje –trato de justificarse el peliblanco

-No importa hombre-dijo Kojiro mientras volvía a recostarse- solo hay que volver a conciliar el sueño

-Es cierto-dijo Kido-por cierto que hora es?

-Pues..no lo se..acabo de romper mi reloj-despertador-agrego Sakuma-pero espera creo que tengo una de pulsera por aquí-dicho esto empezó a buscarlo en una pequeña caja-lo encontré!..a ver..son las 10:00 am?..que?-grito fuertemente Sakuma sacando de su ensoñación a Kojiro y sorprendiendo a Kido

-Como ya son las 10:00am?-dijo Kido mientras se ponía en pie

-Maldición llevamos 4 horas de retraso nos acribillaran en el instituto –decía Genda mientras se paraba toscamente

-No conseguirán nada si van ahora, de todas maneras ya no conseguirán entrar a clase, mejor tómense el día libre y traten de hacer algo productivo-aconsejo la mayor

-Creo que esta es una de las pocas veces que mi hermana tiene toda la razón-finalizo Sakuma-por cierto que haces tu aquí?, acaso pasaste la noche con nosotros?-pregunto petrificado mientras su hermana le brindaba una sonrisa traviesa

-Dormí con mi lindo hermanito-afirmo la de ojos turqueza

EN EL INSTITUTO

-Me pregunto porque Kido no habra venido hoy al instituto –decía una Aki muy preocupada- le habrá sucedido algo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Que tal les gusto?.. espero que si, bueno de todas formas el capitulo que viene será muuuuuuuuucho mejor**

**A todos mis lectores LES PIDO ME DISCULPEN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN TANTO TIEMPO, Y QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTE FIC TENDRA SU FIN, Y QUE ESTA POR PONERSE INTERESANTE**

**NO SE PREOCUPEN; SUCEDA LO QUE SUCEDA, ASI YO TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR, TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE SIEMPRE LO CONTINUARE**

**Bueno sin más que decirles espero que lean el siguiente capi**

**Nos leemos.. y gracias por los reviews =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Por cierto les doy la mas cálida bienvenida a los que recién empiezan a leer mi fic =D**

**Bien..no saben como ansié llegara este capitulo, estuve muriendo de ganas de escribirlo **desde que estaba en el cap. 5 o

Ahí va!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 15:

DESTINO

-Buenas tardes Niwa-saludo Aki al momento que llegó del instituto

-Muy buenas tardes señorita-hablo el anciano mayordomo

-Dime, se encuentra Kido?

-Si señorita, el joven llego hace mas de una hora-respondió cortésmente

-Bien, gracias-dijo la muchacha mientras subía rápidamente los escalones , y sin más contratiempos estuvo parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yutto; y tocó..

-Adelante-se escucho la voz del castaño; la muchacha abrió la puerta muy nerviosa

-Buenas..t-tardes..Kido-dijo con la voz hecha un hilo, a lo que Kido apenas se inmutó al verla-yo….quería hablar contigo-dijo la pelinegra mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si

-Te escucho-dijo secamente

-Kido ..yo..he estado pensando sobre…la relación que…tenemos actualmente….y….

-No te preocupes Aki, he comprendido perfectamente tu decisión-hablo el de ojos rojos interrumpiéndola

-Eh?...no..comprendo..-dijo muy sorprendida

-Se que amas a Endo..no te preocupes…yo lo entiendo-dijo de manera neutra

-Kido…porque..me dices eso…-susurro Aki

-Sino tienes nada mas que decirme me retiro-dijo disponiéndose a retirarse

-Espera!-dijo Aki mientras lo tomaba del brazo-Kido...no es asi…yo..

-Tus actos reflejan todo lo que sientes Aki. No es necesario que te engañes, ni que me engañes a mi tampoco

-Kido..yo ..no

-Con permiso-dijo soltándose del agarre de la chica

-Yo te amo a ti!-grito la chica, a lo que el castaño se detuvo –yo..yo te amo a ti,..no a Endo; el tan solo fue una ilusión, algo que nunca fue, ni será…

-Porque debería creer tus palabras-dijo el muchacho

-Porque, porque….es todo …lo que tengo, además porque es cierto…que, que.. Interés tendría en mentirte

-Puede que tengas razón; pero solo hay una forma en que yo te crea-dijo seriamente

-Cual?-pregunto intrigada

-Se mía esta noche- Aki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-Q-que?

-Lo que oíste, se mía esta noche y confirma tus palabras

-K-kido…yo…

-Si aceptas ven a mi habitación a las 11:00pm-dicho esto se retiro, dejando una Aki muy aturdida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON SAKUMA Y KAHO

-Oye Kaho que le dijiste a Kido-dijo un chico peliblanco

-Yo..nada en especial-dijo muy sonriente la de ojos turquesas

-Dímelo de una vez-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Bien, bien-dijo mientras reía-solo le dije que dejara de parecer una opción para ella, pude notar que Kido es un chico muy inteligente y se que podrá ponerlo en práctica

-Presiento que esto no terminara bien

-Que cursi eres Saku-chan

-Deja de decir eso RECUERDA QUE ERES UNA DAMA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON MIDORIKAWA

-Me siento tan mal-se decía un chico peli verde- a pesar de que ya deje que pasara un tiempo aun Kabeyama me tiene resentimiento y no me dirige la palabra-suspiro- desearía que todo esto acabara …como en el día que deje de ser huérfano-susurro

_Flash Back _

_-Midorikawa ..-le llamo una de las encargadas del orfanato _

_-umhmmmhm-volteó el mencionado con algunos fideos en la boca-que sucede-dijo después de haber pasado lo que tenia en la boca_

_-Midorikawa..otra vez comiendo-dijo tratando de reprenderlo_

_-Jejeje..perdona Lilia-san..pero es que ya sabes como soy_

_-Si bueno…te llama la directora del orfanato_

_-A mi?-dijo muy inquieto_

_-Si a ti…yo creo que te gustara la idea-dijo sonriente la joven rubia, a lo que Riuuji se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de la directora, y toco la puerta _

_-Adelante-se escucho la voz muy seria de una mujer_

_-Buenos días Madeko-sama-dijo mientras ingresaba – Lilia-san me dijo que usted solicitaba mi presencia _

_-Asi es, toma asiento por favor_

_-Gracias-dijo el ojinegro mientras hacia lo que la mujer le indicaba_

_-Riuuji Midorikawa…has estado mucho tiempo en este lugar, y soy muy consiente de que tienes 13 años de edad y no es muy posible de que puedas ser adoptado…sin embargo si se dio el caso_

_-Que?..se refiere a que…_

_-Si, Midorikawa una pareja de esposos a decidido adoptarte …-hablo con voz severa-adelante por favor-y como por inercia el peli verde volteo rápidamente, y vio como una pareja pasaba al lugar en el que el se encontraba _

_-Buenos días Madeko-san-saludo el hombre, y lo mismo hizo la mujer, para que luego ambos posaran sus ojos en Midorikawa, el cual ante la mirada inquisidora de ambos se sonrojo notablemente _

_-Se que juegas futbol soccer-hablo el hombre_

_-Y que también jugaste en el FFI(futbol frontera internacional)_

_._

_._

_._

_Fin flash back_

-Que recuerdos aquellos-suspiro el muchacho

-Kaito-kun!..es hora de cenar!-se escucho la voz de una mujer

-Ya voy mamá-respondió el chico el muchacho- es cierto cuanto me adoptaron deje de llamarme Riuuji Midorikawa y pase a ser Kaito Hideki…aunque en el fondo siempre seré Riuuji Midorikawa-dicho esto bajo hacia el comedor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON AKI (10:50PM)

*Que debo hacer..que debería hacer.. quiero que Kido sepa que lo amo..pero esta no es la forma*-pensaba Aki-*pero…Kido es diferente…porque me pediría eso..simplemente no logro comprenderlo …porque?*-mientras pensaba veía como pasaban los minutos-*No..simplemente me niego a creer que Kido es de ese tipo de chicos..yo confió plenamente en el ..y se lo demostrare..se que el no hará nada que me lastime*

11:00pm

Aki se encontraba en frente de la puerta de Kido, respiro profundamente y toco la puerta procurando no hacer mucho ruido; Kido le abrió la puerta

-Te estaba esperando-le susurro el castaño, a lo que la chica solo asintió tímidamente-siéntate allí-dijo apuntando hacia su cama- la chica obedeció, en tanto el muchacho hizo lo mismo que ella y le dio un beso, al cual ella correspondió tímidamente y el profundizaba el beso, volviéndolo casi salvaje, seguidamente las manos de Kido se posaron en la cintura de Aki mientras recorrían la espalda de la pelinegra; fue entonces que se produjeron gemidos y suspiros, los cuales ella trataba de ocultar; el castaño introdujo una de sus manos bajo la pijama de la chica, tocando de esta forma su suave piel; Aki al sentir el contacto se tensó un poco; después de eso Kido dejo de tocarla y la miro a los ojos- desvístete – le ordenó, ante tales palabras la mirada de Aki solo podría describirse como desconcierto

-Kido…

-Hazlo…-le dijo secamente

-Yo…yo…-dijo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas-..no..no puedo hacerlo-ante sus palabras Kido sonrió

-Perdóname Aki –le susurro mientras su mirada volvía a ser la misma de siempre; la peli negra volteó rápidamente – lo siento..lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto…pero ahora se que me amas y no solo eso..sino también que eres incapaz de hacer algo indebido…

-Kido..susurro, para luego arrojarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo, al darse cuenta de que era el mismo Kido que se había ganado su amor.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Muy buenos días mamá, Kenji-san-saludó una Aki muy feliz y sonriente-buenos días Kido-le dijo de una manera sumamente especial

-Buenos días – saludaron todos, más Kido la observo y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Bueno ya se nos hace tarde, ya nos retiramos-dijo Yutto, el cual era seguido por Aki-nos vemos luego

-Igualmente-dijo la ojinegra mientras iba detrás de el oji rojo

YA EN LA LIMUSINA

-Este será un día muy hermoso-dijo Aki

-Lo dices porque tu y yo hemos empezado una relación que es mucho más que amistad?

-Si, es una e las razones-le sonrió-por cierto ya te justificaste con Kenji-san por no habr asistido ayer al instituto?

-Si, le explique el motivo y me entendió perfectamente

-Me alegro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN EL INSTITUTO

-Bueno nos vemos luego Kido-dijo Aki mientras se dirigía a su clase

-Coincidimos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON SATOSHI(EL CHOFER DE LA LIMUSINA DE AKI Y KIDO)

-Que puedo hacer.. mi madre cada vez empeora más, necesito urgentemente el dinero, y el señor me dijo que por ahora no puede darme un aumento; que puedo hacer…..

-Ayudarme….-se escucho una tétrica voz, Satoshi volteo inmediatamente

-Quien eres?-le pregunto

-Yo soy Kageyama, un muy antiguo conocido de la familia Kido

-Comprendo…pero..en que puedo ayudarlo señor?- pregunto algo desconcertado

-Simplemente necesito reencontrarme con Yutto Kido..

-El joven señor?..

-Asi es

-Pero…yo…

-Vamos se que necesitas dinero y yo te lo daré si me haces ese favor

-Pero….-* presiento que nada de lo que dice este señor es cierto, pero que debería hacer…yo realmente necesito del dinero*, se quedo muy pensativo el joven* espero que no le pase nada al joven..espero…*

-Y..que dices?

-Esta..bien..acepto

-Muy buena decisión.-dijo maliciosamente a lo que Satoshi solo asintió tristemente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON AKI Y KIDO

-Y de esa forma pude resolverlo….-contaba una Aki muy animosa a un castaño

-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado la solución-dijo Kido

-Si.. es cierto- de pronto la pelinegra se detiene

-Sucede algo?-pregunto el castaño el cual guía su mirada a donde se encuentra la de ella

-Kido tu crees que no vengan a recogernos hoy?

-Por que lo dices

-Es que no miro por ninguna parte la limusina de siempre-ante esas palabras Kido sonrió

-Tienes razón…pero si observas bien podrás darte cuenta de algo...-dijo mientras caminaba hacia un auto muy lujoso-..este auto tiene la insignia de la familia Kido

-Enserio?- se acerco muy curiosa Aki-es cierto-..sonrió

-Muy buenas tardes joven Kido, señorita Kino-saludo desde adentro del auto Satoshi

-Buenas tardes saludo Kido mientras se adentraba en el lujoso auto

-Buenas tardes Satoshi- saludo amistosa Aki, en tanto hacia lo mismo que Kido

-Bien ya nos vamos-agregó Satoshi mientras comenzaba a conducir

_FLASH BACK_

_-Tienes que sacar a Kido a las afueras de la ciudad-dijo Kageyama con una sonrisa sádica_

_-Si_

_-Por cierto también tráeme a esa muchacha …Aki Kino_

_-Si señor_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Kido y Aki conversaban muy amenamente, cuando de pronto cayo en cuenta de que ya habían pasado mucho tiempo en el auto, y se suponía que ya deberían de haber llegado, entonces Kido bajo la ventana del auto(la cual era oscura) y pudo ver que estaban fuera de la ciudad.

-A donde nos llevas Satoshi- grito muy exasperado

-Eh?- reacciono Aki, dándose cuenta de lo que se refería Kido al instante

-Discúlpeme joven, señorita..yo..yo…..-dijo mientras seguía conduciendo

-Detén el auto ahora mismo-dijo Yutto tratando de guardar la calma

-No lo haré … no debo hacerlo yo…

-Que cosas dices Satoshi…debes detener el auto..-dijo una Aki muy angustiada

-Seño..rita..Kino…yo…lo siento- dijo mientras se disponía a detener el auto, más grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el auto no se detenía

-Que sucede…-pregunto Kido

-Joven el auto no se detiene!-grito Satoshi muy asustado

-Cálmate!-le hablo fuertemente Kido para que se calmase

-No puedo…manejar el auto!

-Cálmate por favor- dijo Aki con su voz apenas audible

-Nooooooooo!-dijo Satoshi mientras soltaba el volante

-Espera!- le grito Kido, más el auto se dirigía a un precipicio, el castaño cerro los ojos y tan solo pudo sentir el fuerte golpe de la caída, su cuerpo adolorido y los grito que emanaron Aki Y Satoshi. Después de un momento abrió lentamente los ojos, veía borroso, le dolían mucho las piernas, trató de moverlas, mas solo sintió un inmenso dolor y una fuerte punzada

-Aki…- dijo con su voz apenas audible, miro frente a el, Aki se encontraba muy cerca de la puerta, tenía heridas en el rostro, en los brazos y en las piernas, y una herida muy grande en la cabeza ; pero por lo menos no se veía muy grave, de pronto escuchó una débil voz

-Jo..ven Ki..do..per…done..me..por..fa..vor- susurro Satoshi

-Sa…toshí-dijo Kido débilmente

-Per..do..ne..me por..fa..vor

-Por..que..lo…hicis..te?-pregunto mientras la herida de su cabeza empezaba a sangrar

-Ne..ce..si..ta..ba mas…din..ero..mi ..ma..dre..est.a…muy..en..fer..ma,…pper..do..ne..me

-Pero …qui..en..?

-Kage..yama- prácticamente susurro Satoshi- por..fa..vor…per..do..ne..me-fue lo ultimo que dijo, Kido volvió a llamarlo, más el ya no contesto

-No..puede..ser…- de pronto Kido escucho un ligero goteo-a de se..la ..gasolina-dijo mientras trataba de moverse- ..Aki…-susurro, entonces hizo un enorme esfuerzo para abrir la puerta que estaba del lado de la pelinegra, como consecuencia sus piernas las cuales se encontraban atascadas en el asiento del auto se rasgaron e hirieron mucho mas, logrando que el castaño soltara un grito de dolor; al momento de abrir la puerta..empujo ligeramente a la chica hasta que salió del auto, pero al estar en un lugar parecido a un peñasco, la chica rodo hacia abajo pero el lugar donde cayo fue un prado muy verde(por el pasto). Mas Kido seguía dentro del auto-..no..me puedo..mo..ver-dio mientras trataba de sentarse, el tenia heridas mucho más graves que las de Aki, las cuales no tardaron en impedirle que hiciera muchos movimientos.

Después de un momento se escucho una fuerte y sonora explosión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**o que emoción..Kido vivirá o no? **

**Este capitulo si que esta STRIKE!, en lo personal es el que mas espere para escribir, en este momento shiromaru-san se encuentra muy feliz =D**

**BIEN NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**P.D: El momento que pasaron en el auto fue más rápido, solo que yo lo hice un poco más lento para detallárselos**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lo siento! TT-TT**

**Se que tarde mucho en actualizar y los deje con la intriga …pero..es que tuve algunos **

**Problemitas jejeje n_nUU**

**Pero bueno aquí les traigo el cap. 16**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 16 :

**Después de la tragedia**

Aki POV

Todo se encuentra muy oscuro, siento un gran dolor en el pecho, puedo distinguir la voz de mi madre, se oye muy angustiada, intento abrir mis ojos pero no puedo, los siento muy pesados como si fueran de plomo…tan solo quisiera saber como se encuentra Kido

Fin Aki POV

-Aki! hija!..porque….-lloraba Akimori fuertemente, en tanto el señor Kido se encontraba hablando con la policía

-Comprendo-dijo el Sr. Kido

-Lo lamentamos mucho señor pero hasta ahora no tenemos información de su hijo, buscamos en el lugar de los hechos pero ahí solo se encontró el cuerpo carbonizado de una persona la cual podría ser o no su hijo, aunque aun no podemos asegurarle nada es mejor que se prepare para lo peor, el accidente fue muy catastrófico.

-Si…gracias por todo…..pero…

-No se preocupe señor todo el personal que se requiere sigue buscando e investigando el paradero de su hijo y el motivo del accidente

-Bien..por favor hagan todo lo posible

-Lo haremos, con su permiso señor-dijo el policía mientras se retiraba

-Hijo …solo espero que aun estés con vida-susurro Kenji mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos, y después de un par de segundos regreso al lado de su esposa- y ..como se encuentra Aki?

-Aun no me comunican nada-respondió muy angustiada la señora Kido

-Ya veo….querida…

-Y que saben sobre Yutto?-pregunto Akimori

-Aun nada…sigue desaparecido.

-Cuanto lo siento..

-Lo se..solo espero que aparezca pronto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON HARUNA

-No puede ser!...como?...-fue lo único que pudo articular Haruna para después romper en llanto

-Dígame Niwa que sucedió exactamente- hablo Kojiro mientras sostenía en brazos a Harina, la cual se aferraba el como si fuera la solución a todo lo sucedido

-Pues vera joven Genda…lo único que sabemos es que el joven Kido y la señorita Kino iban en el auto junto con el chofer, después del accidente solo se pudo encontrar con vida a la señorita Kino, la cual se encuentra ahora en el hospital Inazuma , el cuerpo carbonizado que se encontró se sospecha que es del conductor , en tanto del joven Kido no se sabe nada, y sea cual sea la situación real, ambas son malas

-Maldición!-dijo Kojiro con la cabeza gacha- y no se sabe quien es el responsable de todo esto!

-No, joven aun no,..pero la investigación continua

-Comprendo

-Dígame Niwa-se escucho la apenas audible voz de Haruna- como esta Aki?...ella tiene que saber algo..algo que pueda contribuir con todo esto

-La señorita Kino aun continua inconsciente- ante la respuesta de Niwa, Haruna entro dentro de su casa, cogió las llaves del mostrador, tomo la mano de Kojiro y cerro la puerta detrás de si

-Niwa..por favor llévenos al hospital en el que se encuentra Aki

-Si, señorita

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Los parientes de Aki Kino- dijo el médico

-Si doctor-dijo Akimori poniéndose en pie y el Sr. Kido lo acompañaba

-La paciente esta fuera de peligro, su situación es estable, por el momento no pueden verla, pero dentro de poco se recuperara

-Gracias doctor- dijo la mamá de Aki al borde de las lágrimas

-Y dígame doctor que daños a sufrido?- pregunto Kenji

-Tiene heridas físicas que se curaran pronto y algunas lesiones de menor grado, como dije anteriormente dentro de poco se recuperara, con su permiso-dijo mientras se retiraba de allí.

-Pronto mi pequeña se recuperara –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Akimori

-Me alegro tanto- dijo el Sr. Kido

Después de eso ambos se encontraban charlando sobre el accidente.

-Querida a partir de mañana yo mismo iré a buscar a mi hijo con ayuda de algunos expertos, ya no puedo soportar mas esta angustia- le comento el Sr. Kido a su esposa- necesito ir

-Te comprendo Kenji, y perdóname por retenerte aquí a mi lado

-No te preocupes- a lo que su esposa asintió-también quería comentarte que he estado pensando mucho la situación, y me parece muy extraño que el auto hay tenido un accidente, los autos que pertenecen a mi familia son inspeccionados muy seguido por expertos mecánicos

-Es cierto-dijo la mujer- no será a caso que…

-Si, me parece que alguien planeo este accidente, pero quien…..no puedo pensar en quien fue….

CON HARUNA Y KOJIRO

Ambos se encontraban en el ascensor

-Cálmate linda- le dijo Kojiro con mucha dulzura

-Como puedo hacerlo Kojiro, si el único pariente que me queda, mi hermano, puede que este muerto.

-Es cierto, pero no conseguirás nada con frustrarte de esa manera

-No puedes comprender lo que siento Kojiro, porque tu no tienes hermanos- le dijo algo molesta mientras salia del ascensor debido que ya habian llegado

Haruna se encontraba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos del enorme hospital, cuando de pronto vio a el Sr. Kido y la madre de Aki, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco ahí

-Buenas noches-dijo la peliazul

-Haruna-dijo el señor Kido mientras bajaba la mirada

-Buenas noches- respondió Akimori

-Me he enterado de lo ocurrido- hablo la menor- y quisiera saber si usted- dijo refiriéndose al padre de Kido- sabe algo sobre el paradero de mi hermano o si ya se comprobó quien es realmente el hombre que se encontró en el auto

-Lo siento tanto Haruna- respondió el hombre- pero no sé nada más de lo que tu sabes

-Pero como ….. se supone que usted es su padre...usted debería…- dijo coléricamente, pero de pronto sintió como alguien la tomaba por la muñeca y la jalaba hacia si mismo

-Basta ya Haruna-dijo la seria voz de Genda- no es momento para esto, Kenji-san se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que tú

-Pero..-dijo mientras forcejeaba con el castaño

-Compréndelo por favor….

-Yo..yo…-dijo mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas- lo siento- dicho esto se abrazo firmemente de Kojiro, mientras lloraba en su pecho

-Disculpe- hablo un hombre vestido con un traje de policía- usted es el señor Kenji Kido

-Asi es – afirmo el adulto señor

-Me envían a decirle que ya se sabe la identidad del hombre que se encontraba totalmente carbonizado-hizo una pausa- es su chofer Satoshi Akemura , mas sobre el paradero de su hijo aun no se sabe nada las autoridades siguen buscando

Ante tal noticia Haruna no supo como reaccionar, se alegro por saber que su hermano no había muerto, pero se encontraba desaparecido, y era aun mayor la angustia puesto que no sabían si estaba vivo o muerto

-Muchas gracias por darse la molestia de venir- dijo el Sr. Kido

-No se preocupe; por cierto antes de retirarme quisiera decirle que cuando la salud de la señorita Aki Kino mejore tendrá que atestiguar sobre el accidente, tal ves esa información nos sirva para dar con el paradero de su hijo o saber quien o que ocasiono ese accidente; bueno con su permiso- dicho esto se retiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN OTRO LUGAR

-Umikage llegas tarde querido-dijo una anciana mujer

-Lo se, lo siento mucho..

-Que pasó, te veo muy cansado

-Luego te daré explicaciones mujer, ahora ayudame con este muchacho

-Que?

-Vamos dejate de preguntas y ayudame

-Si, ya voy-mas cuando la señora vio al joven, se quedo horrorizada- Jesús!- exclamó

Y entre los dos lograron meter al chico dentro de su pequeña casa

-Pero en donde lo encontraste?-dijo la anciana mientras tomaba algunas cosas para poder curar al joven

-Lo que sucede es que cuando regresaba, decidí parar para lavarme la cara en el río, de pronto vi que un poco mas lejos de donde yo me encontraba había algo flotando, así que decidí sacar eso del agua, mas grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era una persona, como puedes ver mujer se encuentra muy mal herido, no se si vaya a sobrevivir

-Entonces porque lo trajiste, nos pueden culpar de algo que no hicimos- dijo algo enojada

-Lo se, lo se, pero ya estoy muy viejo como para tenerlo miedo a ese tipo de cosas

-Pues si tu quieres vivir el resto de tu vida en una celda, yo no

-No sea así, además no es la única razón por la que lo traje

-Entonces dime la otra

-Bien, pensé que tal ves, nuestro hijo se encontró de la misma manera en ese trágico día , y nadie lo ayudo, por eso es que murió –ante esas palabras la señora se entristeció y siguió limpiando las heridas del chico

-Pues ya lo trajiste ¿no?, ven ayúdame con esto

-Serás problemática mujer..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Que tal les gusto?, espero que si, por lo menos espero haber apaciguado su curiosidad por lo que pasó, pero prometo que el siguiente capi estará mejor, y el próximo aun mas mejor, y asi sucesivamente o**

**Bien, bien recuerden que recién estamos llegando al nudo de la historia, ni siquiera estamos en la mitad, si supieran todo lo que va a pasar(KYA o)**

**Bueno dejen reviews, y muchos por favor jeje**

**Nos leemos**

**Prox. Cap. : Regreso de la muerte**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno pido unas muy grandes disculpas por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo; enserio perdón … lo que sucedió es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer, por ejemplo los concursos en el colegio y las tareas.**

**Pero aquí les traigo el cap 17, espero que les guste, gomen!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 17:

Regreso de la muerte

-Como se encuentra Aki?- se escucho la ronca voz del Sr. Kido

-Un poco mejor- dijo Akimori- han pasad 4 días desde ese acontecimiento

-Si, es cierto-afirmo Kenji con algo de tristeza

-Y como va la búsqueda de Yutto?- pregunto la mujer

-No tan bien, hasta ahora no se ha sabido nada, aunque la búsqueda continua

-Ya veo…

-Que debería hacer Akimori, me siento tan impotente, me duele mucho el no poder hacer nada más que esperar por noticias de mi hijo, el niño que yo eduqué y crié como si fuera mío- dijo tristemente el Sr. Kido

-Te comprendo querido- fue lo ultimo que se escucho, mientras hubo un largo silencio entre ambos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON HARUNA

-Haruna, hija te buscan!- se escucho el grito de la madre de Haruna

-Si. Mamá….-dijo tristemente, suponiendo que era Genda quien la buscaba se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

-Haruna!- se escucho la voz del chico tras la puerta

-Endo?...que haces aquí?- le pregunto con la voz algo apagada

-Bueno …lo que sucede es que vi en las noticias y el periódico sobre el accidente que tuvieron Aki y Kido- ante sus palabras Haruna solo bajo el rostro- perdona!..noq uise lastimarte- hablo rápidamente el castaño

-No te preocupes Endo, respecto a eso… Aki va en mejora y mi hermano…el sigue desaparecido..-dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían por sus ojos

-Lo siento tanto Haruna- dijo en tanto guardaba silencio- quisiera ir a visitra a Aki-sis e puede- murmuro lo último, ante sus palabras la expresión de Haruna pasó a ser de enojo

-Que sucede Endo, acaso planeas ligarte a Aki ahora que mi hermano esta desaparecido.., sin duda eres un….

- Basta Haruna!- se escuchó la fuerte voz de Kojiro- no tienes porque desahogarte con Endo- ante las seria palabras del peli café, la muchacha guardo silencio siendo consciente de lo impulsiva que había sido – discúlpala Endo,..lo que sucede es que a estado muy tensa por lo de Kido

-Si,..entiendo-dijo Endo algo sorprendido por las palabras de la chica

-Respecto a lo de Kino- continuó el peli café- supongo que puedes ir a verla, se encuentra en el hospital Inazuma- el capitán del ex equipo raimond solo se limito a asentir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN EL HOSPITAL

-Todo irá bien señora- le dijo una enfermera a la madre de Aki- al parecer la señorita va en mejora

-Si- asintió la preocupada madre, de pronto pudo escuchar una voz apenas audible, que le hablaba casi en un murmullo, al darse la vuelta pudo comprobar con felicidad que su hija había despertado

-Ma..má-dijo débilmente Aki

-Hija!- dijo Akimori mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro- que alegría que hayas despertado

-Ma..má..Kido..donde..donde esta?-pregunto, su voz sonaba muy angustiada

-Hija..el…-Akimori no podía decir nada, no sabia como decirle la verdad

-El joven Yutto Kido, se encuentra en una habitación un poco lejana a esta- habló la enfermera

-Como ….esta?- siguió con sus preguntas la muchacha

-Pues..su estado es un poco más delicado que el de usted, pero se recuperará

-Me alegro- dijo con gran alivio

-Bueno, yo a me retiró, debo de informar al médico que la señorita a despertado- dijo amablemente la enfermera- señora..me gustaría hablar con usted, puede venir conmigo por favor?

-Si, por supuesto –contesto la mujer- enseguida regreso Aki, la muchacha solo asintió, y su madre salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Señora, es muy importante que…- de pronto la enfermera se vio interrumpido por la misma Akimori

-Porque le mintió a Aki de esa forma…

-Señora fue necesario hacerlo, en su estado actual sería muy imprudente contarle la verdad de los acontecimientos….por le momento es mejor asi

-Pero…

-Entiéndalo por favor

-Si...tiene usted toda la razón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON UMIKAGE Y HITOMI

-Y como va?- pregunto el anciano Umikage

-Umikage, en verdad no me parece que haya mejorado, creo que necesita una atención más rigurosa, un médico y urgente

-Tan mal esta el muchacho?-pregunto el anciano mientras se acercaba a mirar al joven

-Acaso no crees en mis palabras? Viejo imprudente- se altero un poco Hitomi(la esposa de Umikage)

-Bueno, bueno es que sigues con lo mismo, cuantas veces te voy a repetir el motivo por el cual lo traje…

-S, como sea es muy importante llevarlo a un lugar mas civilizado y con atención médica

-Mujer, eso va ha estar algo difícil, ya que le pueblo más cercano queda un poco lejos de aquí- dijo algo preocupado

-Bueno pues con más razón ve alistando tus trapos porque nos vamos ahora mismo!

-Que!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON EL SR. KIDO Y AKIMORI

-Akimori! Querida, escuche que Aki ya despertó- dijo muy entusiasmado el Sr Kido

-Si, cariño estoy tan feliz!

-Dime, tu crees que sea prudente preguntarle si sabe algo que nos pueda ayudar a dar con el paradero de mi hijo?- ante las palabras de su esposo Akimori se entristeció

-No creo que sea posible Kenji..

-Pero..,porque?

-Lo que sucede..es que Aki cree que Yutto se encuentra en este hospital..

-Que?…que cosas dices

-La enfermera dijo que eso seria lo mejor por lo menos por ahora, ya que el estado de Aki no es tan favorable como para decirle la verdad

-Comprendo querida, no te preocupes- dijo tratando de brindarle una sonrisa a su esposa

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

CON SAKUMA Y KAHO

-Oye Saku-chan – hablo la chica- escuche que tu amigo..Kido sufrió un accidente

-Que!-dijo Sakuma atragantándose con su desayuno

-No te pongas así Sakuma …

-Como que no quieres que me ponga así, eres consiente de lo que significa eso

-Sakuma, cálmate si?- hablo la de ojos turquesas- primero que nada tranquilízate, además escuche que Kido esta desaparecido y que solo Aki Kino se encuentra en el hospital

-Como sucedió esto?..no puedo creerlo, si solo hace algunos días estábamos con el divirtiéndonos

-Sakuma…lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es apoyar moralmente al padre de Kido …..

-Y también a Haruna-dijo tristemente Sakuma- la pobre debe estar destrozada

-Es cierto…

-Lo que no entiendo es porque Kojiro no me dijo nada…- agrego algo preocupado el peliblanco

-Pues se le debe haber olvidado, según me contaste es el novio de la hermana de Kido ¿no?, debe haber ocupado la mayor parte de su tiempo el estar con ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON MIDORIKAWA

El peli verde se encontraba corriendo por las largas calles de Inazuma, se dirigía al hogar de la oba-chan

-Oba-chan!-dijo abriendo rápidamente la puerta de la vivienda

-Que te sucede Midorikawa?-pregunto algo sorprendida la anciana mujer

-Oba-chan te enteraste de la noticia…-dijo algo agitado

-Si te refieres al accidente de Kido y Aki..si lo se..me entere hoy en la mañana-dijo muy preocupada

-Entonces sabes que Kido sigue desaparecido?

-No..eso no sabia…-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en unos de sus sofás

-Aki se encuentra en el hospital, pero no se sabe nada más…

-Ya veo….

-Abuela es que acaso no te preocupa?

-Claro que si Midori es solo que ..nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que esperar y rezar para que se encuentren bien

-Pero si podemos ir a visitar a Aki

-Tienes razón mi querido nieto- dijo Shima mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa a Riuuji para que se pueda tranquilizar * espero que realmente Kido se encuentre bien y que Aki se mejore* pensó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Era casi medio día, Aki se encontraba mejor y ya podía hablar normalmente, se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando escucho que había mucho alboroto afuera

-Que sucede en los pasillos?- pregunto curiosamente a la enfermera

-Iré a ver señorita-dijo amigablemente

-Y?..que sucede?-dijo al ver que la enfermera regresaba a su asiento

-No es nada serio..solo un nuevo paciente

-Pobre- hablo la peli negra- ojala y se recupere pronto

-Si- agrego la mujer, entonces se escucho que llamaban a la puerta, al abrir le comunicaron a la enfermera de que debía ayudar con el nuevo paciente- señorita Kino tendré que ausentarme por unos momentos, pero mandare un reemplazo en mi lugar

-Si, no se preocupe

(Después de un momento)

-Buenas días señorita Kino- saludo una amble enfermera

-Buenos días- respondió Aki amigablemente

-Bien yo soy Akira, y soy nueva trabajando en el hospital- le sonrió

-Mucho gusto Akira

-Por cierto hoy es un día precioso ¿no lo cree así señorita?

-Si, es cierto- dijo mirando el cielo por la ventana

-Lástima que no parezca así para todos- comento la enfermera

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Aki con notable curiosidad

- Bueno….. es que como usted ya sabe trajeron un nuevo paciente…

-Es cierto el de hace un momento- agrego Aki

-Si, el…realmente si se veía mal y según escuche algunos comentarios de los médicos dijeron que su estado era crítico

-Es una pena…..-dijo la muchacha peli negra

-Es verdad, al parecer lo encontraron en un pueblo el cual esta un poco lejos de la ciudad-agrego la mujer, en tanto Aki la escuchaba atentamente- creo que unos ancianos lo encontraron ..o por lo menos eso fue lo que escuche..

-Debe ser un momento muy terrible para su familia

-Tiene toda la razón señorita- de pronto hizo una pausa- es una lástima, ojala y no le pase nada tan apuesto que es….aunque es mucho menor que yo

-Enserio?- dijo riendo levemente- y como se llama?-

-Pues…según el parte médico….Yutto…Yutto Kido- ante las palabras de la enfermera Aki se quedo totalmente impresionada

-No puede ser!

-Señorita le sucede algo?- pregunto muy preocupad ala enfermera

-Es Kido… no puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad!- se repetía constantemente mientras la enfermera busco inmediatamente al médico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON EL SR. KIDO

-Akimori querida, no se como sentirme, encontré a mi hijo ..- dijo en tanto lloraba- pero ..el esta en un estado critico y …

-Donde esta mi hermano?- llego Haruna corriendo – como esta?- pregunto angustiada

-En estos momentos Yutto se encuentra en emergencias- hablo Akimori- no sabemos nada de su estado actual hasta e momento

-Hermano- fue lo que dijo la peli azul mientras sentía como las fuerzas se escapaban de su ser, más antes de que cayera al suelo Kojiro la sostuvo y la abrazo fuertemente

-Señora Kido- llamo la enfermera, interrumpiendo la escena llena de dolor que presencaiba

-Si?- dijo Akimori poniéndose en pie

-Señora su hija a sufrido un fuerte shock emocional y se le dio un tranquilizante, pero el médico solicita su presencia

-Si, por supuesto- y se dispuso a seguir a la enfermera, aunque eso no le quitaba la preocupación que le causaron sus palabras

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MAS TARDE

-Los parientes de Yutto Kido- se escucho la fuerte voz del médico

-Si- dijo poniéndose rápidamente en pie el Sr Kido, seguido de Haruna y Kojiro

-Su hijo esta fuera de peligro, aunque …su estado aun es critico- ante esas palabras el Sr. Kido sintió como si le hubieran regresado la vida- es importante que sepa que el paciente …no volver a caminar, al parecer sufrió un daño muy severo en sus extremidades inferiores y que se encuentra en coma….

….

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Que tal les gustó?, porque en lo personal a mi si!**

**No se preocupen que el fic continua…y recuerden que este fic es de drama y romance NO tragedia y romance**

**En fin lamento mucho la espera y no se olviden de dejarme REVIEWS ONEGAI!**

**Por sierto el próximo cap estará super **

**Nos LEEMOS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA!**

**Bien primero que nada me quería disculpar con todos mis lectores…GOMEN, pero como dije antes estuve ultra súper mega ocupada, ni siquiera tenia tiempo para mirar televisión TT-TT**

**Espero QUE POR FAVOR ME DISCULPEN!...pero dentro de 4 dias tendre mucho tiempo wuajajajjaja, porque salgo de vacaciones a mitad de año **

**Creo que hablo mucho verdad?..jejeje bueno pues primero que nada quería darles la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores…GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC TT_TT**

**Pues ya … ahora si con el capi….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 18:

AHORA QUE VUELVO A VERTE

El Sr. Kido se encontraba de pie con la mente en blanco….¿acaso había oído bien?…seguramente que no, porque eso..no...no podía ser cierto

-No puede ser..mi hermano..no..-fue todo lo que pudo decir Haruna mientras sentía que sus piernas ya no la podían sostener y que todo se volvía borroso

-Haruna!- Kojiro corrió hacia ella sosteniéndola en brazos

-Se ha desmayado- agrego el medico- seguramente la noticia le afecto demasiado- dijo nuevamente el medico algo triste- déjenme ayudarla- dicho esto llamo una enfermera para que traiga un botiquín de primeros auxilios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

CON AKI

-Se entero de la estancia de Yutto en este lugar?- pregunto la madre de Aki

-Si señora al parecer fue por este motivo que la paciente sufrió un fuerte shock- explico el medico

-Comprendo-dijo Akimori

-Bueno me retiro, con permiso- dijo el medico mientras se iba, después de eso la madre de Aki camino lentamente hacia la cama de su hija

-Mi querida Aki-dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabello-me gustaría saber si tu..sientes algo por Yutto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Aki abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo nota que su madre se encontraba a su lado, aunque estaba dormida, se levanto lentamente procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su madre, se desconecto las pequeñas mangueritas que tenia en le brazo(la verdad es que no se como se laman jajajaXD)y salió de la habitación; aun era temprano así que no había nadie por los pasillos

-Tengo que encontrar a Kido- dijo débilmente, mientras caminaba apoyándose en la pared, se sentía muy débil casi sin fuerza, pero debía encontrar a Kido necesitaba verlo, aunque sea una vez más.

De pronto vio a una muchacha peli azul, la cual salía de una de las habitaciones

-Haruna-dijo la pelinegra, a lo que la peli azul volteo

-Aki- dijo con preocupación en su voz- que haces aquí?, no deberías estar en tu habitación

-Yo..quiero ver a Kido-dijo sin rodeos

-Que?...-

-Quiero verlo Haruna, necesito verlo..por favor-dijo Aki con una gran angustia

-Aki..yo…

-Esta en esta habitación verdad?- pregunto Aki, pero Haruna solo permaneció callada

-Perdona,…pero no podrás verlo- agrego la ojiazul fingiendo frialdad

-Que?..pero por que?..por favor Haruna

-Lo siento aquí pero los médicos no dieron su autorización para que mas personas entren

-Por favor Haruna, necesito ver a Kido..por favor..ponte en mi lugar-estas ultimas palabras llegaron profundamente al corazón de Haruna, rompiendo la coraza que trataba de hacer

-Yo…salí por unos momentos al baño..nunca vi a Aki entrar..-dicho esto se fue de allí, mientras Aki le brindaba una cálida sonrisa y se dispuso a entrar

_**AKI POV**_

Entre a la habitación de Kido procurando no hacer ruido, una vez cerré la puerta me dirigí hacia la cama en la que se encontraba, más al ver su rostro y sus brazo, no hice mas que llorar, no podía creerlo, realmente me negaba a creer que eso estaba pasando, simplemente no podía ser verdad

-Kido –dije con mi voz apenas audible, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, pude ver las heridas que tenia en el rostro, pero no pude ver la de sus brazos debido a que tenia ambos vendados; su respiración era lenta y podría decirse que algo dificultosa, vi por el monitor de constantes vitales (ya saben esa cosa que dice tititi)que se encontraba estable-…Kido –volví a hablar-no quiero perderte, yo te amo..-salían lágrimas por mis ojos- quiero poder seguir haciéndolo, por favor quédate conmigo- después de decir estas palabras, sin poder evitarlo le di un corto beso y me quede a su lado

_**FIN AKI POV**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE AKI

Akimori se despertaba algo somnolienta, había dormido bastante mal, le dolía todo el cuerpo, volteó hacia la cama de Aki y se percato de que ella no estaba ahí, rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, más cuando lo hiso choco fuertemente con un joven de ojos y cabellos marrón

-Disculpe- dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía una mano a la señora

-No, no es nada, todo lo contrario yo lo lamento- dijo rápidamente- pero dime viniste a ver a alguien?

-Yo..si. dijo algo sonrojado- me dijeron que esta era la habitación de Aki

-Es cierto-dijo mientras se ponía en pie- pero ella no esta aquí seguro que trato d encontrar la habitación de Kido- dicho esto ultimo se dirigió a la habitación del mencionado

-Que?- dijo Endo- acaso ya encontraron a Kido?

-Así es, fue hace poco pero….

-Como esta..?- pregunto estrepitosamente

-El se encuentra estable, pero no volverá a ser el mismo de antes- exactamente ayer después de haber regresado con Aki, el señor Kido le conto a su esposa sobre la situación actual e Kido

-No volverá..a ser como antes?- repitió Endo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN L HABITACION DE KIDO

Aki se encontraba sentada a lado de Kido, lo observaba como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría, de pronto escucho unas voces afuera de la habitación, más no hizo nada solo se quedo sentada en su lugar, pero escucho algo que la hizo levantarse e ir a escuchar más de cerca.

-Escuchaste lo que paso- le comentaba una enfermera a la otra

-No, acaso sucedió algo interesante?

-Pues algo asi-le contesto

-Bueno pues apúrate y cuenta

-Bien, bien, recuerdas al hijo del empresario multimillonario?

-Si, el que llego ayer verdad?

-Si, el mismo

-Y que pasó?

-Pues resulta que se quedo invalido-Aki la cual estaba detrás de la puerta al escuchar esas palabras se quedo totalmente helada –y resulta que esta en coma, sin duda el dinero no soluciona todo, si así fuera esto no estaría pasando no crees

-Tienes toda la razón ..pobre muchacho, pero bueno ya vamos a entrar

-Si- mas cuando lo hicieron vieron a Aki parada al lado de Kido

-Que hace usted aquí-dijo una de las enfermeras algo furiosa

-Espera- la interrumpió su amiga-si mal no recuerdo tu eres..-dijo mientras buscaba en su parte medico-..Aki Kino no es asi?- pero la chica no dijo nada, solo se limitaba a llorar

-Kido- hablo -..yo..yo..solo..-trato de caminar hasta el sofá, pero antes de poder siquiera avanzar hacia el se desmayo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON MIDORIKAWA

-Que sucede mamá, papá?- dijo Midorikawa mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Cuanto tiempo Riuuji Midorikawa, o debería decir Kaito Hideki?

-Madeko-sama, cuanto tiempo- dijo mientras se acercaba (recuerden que madeko es la encargada del orfanato donde vivía Midorikawa)

-Igualmente mi estimado …Kaito

-Bueno y que la trae por aquí?- pregunto Midorikawa mientras todos tomaban asiento

-Lo que sucede es que….-dijo el _**padre**_ del peli verde

-Midorikawa- hablo seriamente la jefa del orfanato- hemos encontrado a tus padres biológicos

-Que?- dijo mientras la sorpresa no demoro en reflejarse en su rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN EL HOSPITAL

Aki se encontraba recostada en su habitación, mientras una enfermera le pasaba por la nariz un pedazo de algodón untado con alcohol, hasta que por fin la pelinegra abrió los ojos.

-Como te sientes?- le pregunto la enfermera

-Kido..-fue todo lo que dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas

-Aki..hija- dijo Akimori en tanto se acercaba para abrazarla

-Mamá.. Kido quedo invalido..pero no ..no..me niego a creerlo, no puede ser verdad, su sueño de ser un gran futbolista..ya ..no…nunca se hará realidad…-dijo Aki mientras se abrazaba a su madre y no paraba de llorara, en tanto Endo que también estaba en la habitación se quedo mudo al escuchar eso

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON MIDORIKAWA

-Que esta diciendo Madeko-sama?, eso ..no – agrego Midorikawa

-Puede, y lo es-dijo la encargada del orfanato adivinando lo que pensaba el peli verde

-Pero como?..no logro comprenderlo

-Veras, te contare todo desde el inicio, al parecer eres hijo de un empresario multimillonario estadounidense, el cual tubo una relación amorosa con una chica de estatus medio

-Una sirvienta?- pregunto el oji negro

-No se los detalles, lo que si se es que realmente la amaba, y cuando se entero que tu madre estaba embarazada se puso muy feliz, pero al parecer la familia de tu padre no, ellos hicieron muchas cosas para separarlos, y al parecer lo consiguieron al final

-A que se refiere?

-Veras, tus abuelos hicieron que secuestraran a tu madre

-Que?-dijo

- Riuuji tu naciste cuando ella aun permanecía secuestrada, debido a esto ella murió desangrada por el parto, más el que ella muriera no era la intención de tus abuelos, y por eso arreglaron todo para deshacerse del cadáver de tu madre y traerte aquí a Japón, ya que después de todo tu madre era de origen japonés. Tus abuelos le hicieron creer a tu padre que aquella mujer se habia burlado de el y que a lo mejor ya se había marchado, pero antes de morir tu abuela le confeso todo esto a tu padre, desde entonces el ha estado buscándote- Madeko había terminado de contarle la verdad a Midorikawa, más este aun no podía similar todo lo que acababa de escuchar

-Eso..no puede ser verdad-dijo el muchacho

-Lo es Midorikawa, ya tienes 17 años debes poder comprenderlo; además ….tu padre quiere conocerte y para eso tendrías que viajar a E.E.U.U.….- el chico solo permaneció en silencio

- Kaito..-hablo la madre adoptiva de Riuuji- yo y tu padre queremos darte esta oportunidad, nosotros te amamos mucho, y por eso queremos que seas feliz, puedes viajar E.E.U.U si quieres, consideramos que tienes el derecho de conocerlo

-Pero..como se si eso es cierto

-No te preocupes Midorikawa, yo no soy tan imprudente, hice mis investigaciones, además que viaje a E.E.U.U para entrevistarme con tu padre

-Yo…lo pensare ..un poco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN EL HOSPITAL

Aki por fin se había quedado dormida y su madre se encontraba sentada en el sofá acompañada por Endo, pero ambos en absoluto silencio

-Endo..ya se esta haciendo muy tarde, creo que ya es hora de que regrese a casa

-Si..tiene razón-dijo mientras se ponía en pie

-Te afecto el saber las condiciones en la que se encuentra Yutto ¿verdad?

-Si, nunca espere que le pasara esto (realmente Endo si es un buen chico, esta muy triste por lo de Kido TT-TT)

-Te comprendo,…pero todo se solucionara

-Si…asintió

-Bueno pues tu madre te debe estar esperando

-Si, tiene razón, salude a Aki de mi parte y cuiden mucho a Kido

-Claro-contesto la mujer, en tanto el castaño salía de la habitación

Akimori estuvo un buen rato en silencio, cuando de pronto recibió una llamada

-Bueno?

-Hola Akimori..como esta nuestra hija?

-Rikuto…

-Bueno te llamaba para recordarte que estos 4 meses Aki tiene que pasarla conmigo

-Me temo que no será asi

-Pero porque no?

-Aki sufrió un accidente- dijo sin rodeos la madre de Aki

-Que ..como se encuentra?

-Un poco mejor pero no podrá hacer el viaje

-Akimori…me gustaría que ella venga…

-Pero ya te he dicho que….

-Me detectaron cáncer..al parecer mi enfermedad esta muy avanzada y no me queda mucho de vida…sabes quiero pasar mis últimos momentos con mi hija..por favor

-Yo….-Akimori lo pensó un momento- esta bien…partirá dentro de una semana

-Gracias

..

…

..

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**QUEDO KAWAI (bueno eso es lo que piensa shiromaru-san)jejeje**

**Pero bueno en fin …esto esta que se pone más emocionante =P**

**Si supieran todo lo que les espera a nuestra parejita**

**Bueno, bueno espero que les haya gustado y..DEJENME REVIEWS! A por cierto también me gustaría que opinen sobre mi lindo Midorikawa(te adorooooooo)**

**BUENO UNA ACLARACIÓN: PARA LOS QUE AUN NO LEYERON EL CAP 17, LES QUIERO DECIR QUE…ANTERIORMENTE MI CAPITULO N° 2 SE REPETIA POR UN MAL CALCULO MIO, PERO ARREGLE ESO Y AHORA YA NO SE REPITE, POR ESO ES UQE APRECIAN 17 CAPITULOS COMO SIEMPRE, PERO REALMENTE YO YA HABIA PUBLICADO, POR ESO PARA LOS QUE AUN NO LO LEYERON LEANLO!**

**Bueno nos leemos y hasta la próxima!**

**P:D: Sabian que salió una temporada de Inazuma Eleven llamada Inazuma Eleven Go!(ahí nuestros personajes de Inazuma ya son adultos TT-TT)..bueno si lo sabían ..yo recién me acabo de enterar **


	19. Chapter 19

**PERDON! GOMEN! LO SIENTO!...**

**Disculpen por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, enserio no tuve nada de tiempo, estuve tan apretada con el colegio y el cultural, que ya no podía mas TT-TT**

**Pero ahora si publico =)**

**Bien, bien ahí vamos….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 19:

ADIOS KIDO

Aki se encontraba en su habitación algo más calmada, lo médicos habían diagnosticado que pronto estaría de alta y podría irse a casa

-Como te sientes hija?- hablo la madre de Aki

-Mal- respondió la chica fríamente

-Aki, se que te encuentras muy deprimida por lo de Kido, pero es necesario que te recuperes pronto, y para eso debes poner de tu parte mi amor- dijo afectuosamente Akimori

-Lo sé- su voz no tenia vida

-Eso espero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON MIDORIKAWA

-Viajar a – dijo el peli verde- como podría.. ..He anhelado tanto el tener unos padres , de pequeño siempre fue mi mayor sueño y ahora que por fin los tengo, debería conocer a quien es mi verdadero padre por el hecho de que apareció. Se que la mayoría estaría muy feliz pero ese no es mi caso. No me siento feliz por esto, cuando era niño procure olvidar que yo no tenia padres que no era igual a los demás, y ahora viene ESA PERSONA a decir que lo es –grito lo ultimo, sus ojos negros no paraban de derramar lagrimas, sin duda era lo peor, estaba tan mal por lo de Kageyama e Izumi, y ahora venia esto

-Riuuji- hablo la jefa del orfanato- controla tus palabras por favor, recuerda que la culpa no fue de tu padre, además ….es únicamente tu decisión si quieres ir a verlo o no- aclaro

-Pues claro que no quiero!- dicho esto subió corriendo las escaleras

-Kaito!- grito su nueva madre

-No pensé que reaccionaria de esta forma, solía ser tan calmado,…algo debe andar mal en Riuuji- dijo Madeko-sama

-Creo que por el momento es mejor dejarlo solo- dijo su ahora padre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.´

-Como dijiste mamá?- grito una sorprendida Aki

-Hija…tu padre… Se encuentra muy enfermo…. Y me pide que vayas a verlo- sustento Akimori

-Porque ahora?...porque siempre es inoportuno…porque?..-lloro

-Aki..tu padre tiene cáncer..y no vivirá mucho, quiere pasar sus últimos momentos contigo- estas palabras dejaron sin lugar a duda un sentimiento de dolor en el pecho de la chica

-Quieres decir..-le temblaron lo labios-que morirá dentro de poco?- la madre de Aki solo se limito a asentir, mientras la chica lloraba a mares

.,.,-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

CON MIDORIKAWA

(Tocaron la puerta)

-Kaito puedo pasar?- pregunto la señora Hideki, mas no recibió respuesta-Kaito-kun… la señora Madeko ya se fue,.. necesitamos hablar- su madre estuvo así por un buen tiempo hasta que al fin Midorikawa le abrió y enseguida, casi instantáneamente se echo a sus brazos, abrazándola

-Perdóname mamá, he actuado sin pensar y he dicho cosas muy horribles-callo por un momento- pero…después de todo tal ves Madeko-sama tenga razón y deba darle una oportunidad a mi verdadero padre

-Es lo correcto, has madurado mi querido…Riuuji- dijo cariñosamente su madre, por sus palabras Midorikawa se sorprendió un poco, pero después solo sonrió

-Estoy seguro que ese hombre se alegrara mucho de verte- dijo el padre del peli verde recargado en el marco de la puerta

-Papá!- dijo alegremente el chico en tanto lo abrazaba también

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían transcurrido 3 días desde que Aki se entero sobre la desgracia que albergaba su padre y después de todo acepto ir a verlo a , aunque no quería dejar a Kido y deseaba estar a su lado así como el siempre estuvo al lado de ella cuando mas lo necesitaba

-Tranquila Aki…todo estará bien..-agrego Haruna- mi hermano..tal ves demore en reponerse- lo ultimo lo dijo con tristeza-..pero si despierta nosotros te avisaremos..no te preocupes-le sonrió

-Claro Haruna- asintió en tanto trataba de sonreír

-Todo irá bien… Aki- dijo el Sr. Kido – todos nos esforzaremos mucho en cuidar de mi hijo y no te preocupes, como dijo Haruna nosotros te avisaremos si hay noticias- la chica volvió a asentir y se acerco a Kido el cual se encontraba recostado en su cama

-Estoy segura que pronto te veré…mi querido Yutto- lo último lo dijo en un susurro y en efecto fue la primera vez que lo llamo por su nombre; seguidamente le dio un beso en la frente

-Es hora de partir querida- agrego Akimori

-Claro mamá- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, cuando se encontraba aun paso de salir completamente de la habitación, se giro y vio por ultima vez a Kido "_te veré pronto" _se repitió mentalmente, sin saber que iba a ser una larga despedida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya me estoy empezando a sentir nervioso-decía un Midorikawa completamente tembloroso

-Es normal hijo, después de todo vas a conocer al ser que te engendro- dijo su padre mientras conducía hacia el aeropuerto

-Puede ser- dijo sin mas

-Yo opino que es lo mas lógico mi querido bebé – añadió su madre

-Se cual sea el motivo – fingió molestia por el comentario de su madre- saben que si siguen demorando perderé el avión?

-Es un buen punto hijo- dijo su padre

-Sin duda muy importante- añadió ahora su madre

-Pero sabes Kaito-kun…ya llegamos- rio el hombre mayor(su padre)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-Te extrañare mucho mamá- se despedía la pelinegra

-Yo también querida- ambas se abrazaron

-Si Kido despierta dile que lo quiero mucho

-Se lo diré- afirmo Akimori

-Nos vemos- hizo un ademan de despedida con la mano para el Sr. Kido; y después se subió al avión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nos vemos papá y mamá, les aseguro que regresare pronto- dijo mientras los abrazaba y después se echo a correr en dirección al avión

-Kaito esta empezando a madurar- dijo el hombre

-Es cierto- dijo la señora mientras veía como Midorikawa desaparecía entre los pasajeros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

YA EN EL AVIÓN

-A ver que asiento me ha tocado?- se preguntaba el muchacho peli verde en cuanto sacaba su ya arrugado pasaje- el nº 15 ….aquí esta- el de ojos negros se disponía a sentarse cuando…- aki?

-Eh?- la chica volteo- Midorikawa?..que haces aquí?

-Pues…yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo- ambos sonrieron

-Es una larga historia…-agrego la chica

-Tenemos muchas horas no?- dijo el peli verde en tanto se sentaba

-Tienes mucha razón – dijo la ojinegra sonriente por la hiperactividad de su amigo hasta que se escucho una voz por los parlantes: SE COMUNICA A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS QUE EL VUELO ESTA POR DESPEGAR, SE LES PIDE A TODOS LOS PRESENTES QUE ABROCHEN SU CINTURIN DE SEGURIDAD Y QUE TOMEN ASIENTO

-Bueno…..mejor esperamos a que despegue el avión. Sonrió el chico

El viaje fue largo, pero no lo suficiente como par que los dos amigos dejaran de conversar, ambos se contaron mutuamente los recientes acontecimientos.

Sin duda les había servido el desahogarse completamente. Al terminar el viaje ambos intercambiaron números de celular, direcciones, etc, ya que después de todo iban a pasar una larga temporada en , y que mejor que los amigos para pasar el tiempo y contar las penas

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

DIAS DESPUES

-No puedo creer que Aki se haya ido- se decía un Endo algo triste- han pasado muchas cosas, una de ellas es el accidente que tuvieron Kido y Aki y el hecho de que perdiéramos un gran miembro en el equipo de soccer ( Kido); Midorikawa también se fue; Haruna ha perdido esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba y las cosas no son como las de antes, nuestros amigos se ven algo melancólicos, desearía que todo fuera igual que antes cuando estábamos en le secundaria Raimon.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

1 MES DESPUES

-Hermano …me pregunto cuando despertaras…ha pasado un mes desde que Aki se fue… y tu sigues igual que antes..sin moverte..tus heridas han empezado a curar hace mucho y yo cada vez extraño mas tu voz….hermanito me gustaría que despertaras …..te quiero… te necesito…ojala y pronto desper…- de pronto escucho una débil voz

-Haru..na- la chica levanto la vista temerosa, pero era verdad, era cierto..su hermano había despertado

-Hermano!- grito y lo abrazo- te extrañe tanto- empezó a llorar; debido al bullicio Kijiro que estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación lo hizo mas deprisa al escuchar a Haruna llorar

-Kido…-fue lo único que pudo decir mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON AKI

-A pasado un mes desde que me fui de la ciudad Inazuma…me pregunto como estará Kido…..realmente no me gusto decirle ADIOS….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Qué TAL LES GUSTO?**

**Espero que si…es enserio….jejeje bueno disculpen por la demora(TT-TT)tratare de no retrasarme tanto**

**PERO RECUERDEN QUE YO CONTINUARE ESTE FIC ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA =)**

**Jejeje bueno ya me tengo que ir…nos leemos pronto**

**PROXIMAMENTE: **

**LA CHICA DEL CLUB DE AJEDREZ: YORU**

**YEI =) Nos leemos**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! =D ESTA BIEN LO SIENTO! CUANTO DEMORE? 3 MESES O MAS?**

**NO LO SE PERO SE QUE DEMORE MUCHO LO SIENTO!**

**PERO BUENO USTEDES COMPRENDERAN, SHIROMARU-SAN CUMPLIO 15 AÑOS EN NOVIEMBRE Y ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA EN LOS PREPARATIVOS DE MI FIESTA, ADEMAS DESPUES DE MIS 15 TUVE Y TENGO ROL DE EXAMENES( OSEA ESTOY SUPER OCUPADA)TTT_TTT**

**PERO SHIROMARU-SAN CUMPLIRA CON LO DICHO SEGUIRE ESTE FIC!1**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 20:**

**LA CHICA DEL CLUB DE AJEDREZ: YORU**

Kido POV.

Cuanto ha pasado ya desde que he despertado? Haciendo cálculos creo que aproximadamente 1 mes; todo en mi vida ha cambiado desde que me entere del hecho mas crucial de mi existencia

Flash Back

-Hermano- sollozaba una feliz Haruna- por fin despertaste!

-Haruna..- fue todo lo que pudo decir debido a que su cuerpo aun permanecía débil, mas le brindo la mas cálida de las sonrisas

Rápidamente Haruna llamo a los médicos, y ellos se encargaron de hacer la revisión respectiva, la chica se encontraba extremadamente feliz, por fin su hermano había despertado, el Sr. Kido al enterarse solo soltó una gran sonrisa como si todo habría sido una pesadilla, mientras que Akimori sonreía notablemente

Fin Flash Back

Nunca pensé que el despertar solo seria el comienzo a mi larga jornada de agonía, aun recuerdo cuando los médicos me dijeron la tan trágica noticia que nadie se atrevía a decirme, pues los esperaron un tiempo prudente para poder decírmelo

Y en el transcurso de ese tiempo pude ver en los rostros de todos algo que me ocultaban, pero aun así nadie decía absolutamente nada, note que no podía mover algunas partes de mi cuerpo, mas los médicos me aseguraron que era porque aun estaba bajo tranquilizantes y demás medicamentos, pero pude darme cuenta que algo extraño estaba pasando aunque reconozco que sea lo que sea no quería saberlo pues presentía que seria algo malo.

Flash Back

-Buenos días Yutto, como has estado?- pregunto amablemente el Dr. Kazumi

-Bien-respondió con monotonía-…..aunque..no se si son imaginaciones mías, pero presiento que me ocultan algo- el médico guardo un largo silencio, hasta que por fin se animo a hablar.

-Yutto-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado-eres un chico muy inteligente como he escuchado, en efecto tienes razón y es que el hecho de que no puedas mover…tus piernas- especifico, y ante esas palabras Kido se alarmo- es porque ..tu columna sufrió un gran daño en el accidente que tuviste

-Quiere decir que…- sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse

-No podrás volver a caminar nunca más..

-No puede ser…-apenas y susurro estas palabras- no..no..no...NO..NONOOOOOOOOO-el impacto que le causo la noticia fue muy grande, mas los médicos le inyectaron un calmante

Fin Flash Back

Ese fue y sigue siendo un hecho muy crucial en mi vida, el no poder caminar jamás …y nunca volver a jugar futbol soccer sin duda marcaron mi vida para siempre.

Ahora Niwa se encarga de mi cuidado junto a uno de los sirvientes, ni siquiera puedo sentarme en mi cama por mi mismo, ya que pasar de mi silla a mi cama es algo que aun debo aprender; para bajar las escaleras alguien debe cargarme, me siento sumamente inútil, me he vuelto una carga para mi padre y para todas las personas que me rodean….como mi hermana y mis amigos; no puedo evitar sentirme así, ahora que ya no puedo mover mis piernas, decidí no permanecer por más tiempo en el club de futbol y por ello el equipo perderá algunas técnicas; Haruna viene a verme muy seguido, pero puedo ver la angustia que lleva dentro…no quisiera causarle problemas a mi hermana…es lo menos que querría; pero hay alguien a quien no he visto desde ya un tiempo y de quien esperaba algo más que 2 llamadas por semana….Aki…pensé que …

(tocan la puerta)…

-Quien?...-pregunto algo molesto, ahora que muchas cosas habían arruinado sus sueños y expectativas el carácter de Kido había cambiado un poco, un claro ejemplo es que se molestaba con mucha facilidad y no veía la vida como solía verla antes

-Soy yo joven Kido- respondió Niwa

-Adelante…- se dispuso a cerrar su diario

-Joven su padre me mando a que lo ayude a cambiarse, al parecer uno de sus mejores clientes y amigos vendrán a una cena aquí en la mansión

-Comunícale a mi padre por favor que no bajare esta noche, no me siento bien

-Desea que llame al médico señor- pregunto acercándose al chico

-No Niwa, no tengo deseos de bajar a una cena donde todas las personas me miraran con lastima y pena, por ahora solo quiero descansar- empezó a avanzar un poco con su silla-tráeme la cena quieres

-Si joven señor- se retiro algo inquieto por la actitud del muchacho; al momento que Niwa se fue se dirigió hacia el balcón, empezaba a anochecer y las estrellas brillaban

-No te culpo Aki, pero tampoco te….- lo pensó un momento, después de todo la chica no tenia la culpa-….no te extrañare, empezare una nueva vida….contigo o sin ti- nunca había sido egoísta..pero tal ves ya era hora de serlo

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON AKI

-Papá…..como te sientes?- pregunto la chica en tanto ingresaba a lúgubre habitación de su padre

-Hija….Aki…-me siento un poco mejor, gracias…..

-Me alegro….- lo observaba algo triste, y no era solo por la enfermedad que su progenitor tenia sino también porque ansiaba con todo su corazón el estar con Kido, sabía que había despertado hacia aproximadamente 1 mes

-No parece- respondió su padre, a lo que la chica levanto rápidamente la vista-…se que tal vez te causo sufrimientos hija, pero no hay nada que desee más que pasar estos 3 últimos meses contigo

-Lo se papá…y no te preocupes por eso…por ahora solo preocúpate en cumplir las indicaciones del médico- su padre la miraba agradecido, después de todo no había sido el mejor padre del mundo y comprendería si Aki lo despreciara y no desearía verlo ni en sus últimos días

-Gracias hija….

-No te preocupes papi…-seguidamente salió de la habitación, ya afuera se dirigió a su habitación una vez adentro abrió la ventana y miro el enorme cielo , suspiro- tal ves y con algo de suerte tu estés mirando este inmenso cielo que nos conecta..Kido

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON KIDO

-Hijo….- entro el Sr. Kido estrepitosamente a la habitación de Yutto- Niwa me comunico que no deseas bajar a la cena que tendré con mi colegas- sonó muy preocupado

-Si papá, lo siento mucho..pero no me sentiría cómodo –respondió

-Pero hijo desde que llegaste del hospital casi no has salido de tu habitación, y pensé que te animaría el relacionarte con otras personas….aunque sean mis colegas

-El problema no es que sean adultos papá y lo sabes, es solo que no tengo ánimos- el Sr. Kido pareció pensarlo un poco y finalmente accedió

-Esta bien hijo..te comprendo- se disponía retirarse pero…..

-Por cierto papá, iré al instituto esta semana

-Que!-rápidamente se giro – Yutto el médico te pidió reposo por aproximadamente 2 semanas

-Eso fue para que me acostumbre a la silla y al hecho de ya no poder caminar, pero me adecue lo suficientemente bien y no me gustaría seguir perdiendo clases

-Bueno hijo….lo discutiremos después

-Bien…..-fue todo lo que se dijo en esa habitación, dejando solo a Kido, algo que el necesitaba para poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos….sobre todo lo relacionado con AKI KINO, claro que después de eso empezaría a redactar su carta de renuncia al equipo de fútbol soccer porque estaba completamente seguro que si permanecía en el (porque de seguro sus amigos se opondrían, aunque el ya no pueda jugar) solo se dañaría más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Tal como lo esperaba el Sr. Kido no se opuso a que Kido se reintegre a la preparatoria, aunque hablo seriamente con el director sobre los cuidados que su hijo requería ahora

Cuando el castaño se reintegro a su clase pudo ver lastima en el rostro de todos, pero lo ignoro…ahora solo se centraría en sus estudios y nada más

EN EL RECESO

-Eh Kido me alegra volver a verte!- saludo muy animoso Endo

-Que tal Endo-saludo algo decaído

-Arriba esos ánimos Kido- intervino Sakuma

- Sakuma…Kojiro….chicos- dijo mirando a todos- hay algo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes cuando terminen las clases

-Seguro- sonrió Endo, aunque a decir verdad el capitán fue el único que lo hiso ya que todos notaron la tristeza del ex mediocampista, y como era de esperarse el capitán no, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian.

AL FINAL DE LA CLASE

-Dinos Kido que es lo que querías decirnos- hablo Endo

-Pues…chicos verán..lo he estado pensando últimamente y…..yo ….he decidido renunciar al equipo – dijo mientras le extendía un sobre a Endo

-Que!-todos se quedaron desconcertados, aunque veían venir algo así

-No lo permitiré- hablo el capitán del ex equipo Raimond , poniéndose muy serio

-Kido no es necesario que hagas esto- dijo Sakuma- puedes continuar en el equipo.. además….-pero Kojiro detuvo sus palabras tomándolo del hombro dándole a entender que no prosiguiera, lo cual Sakuma entendió a la perfección

-No me esperaba menos de ustedes amigos…..pero es algo que ya he decidido….-miro a Endo- por favor Endo..aceptala-el capitán pareció pensarlo un momento y observo a todos

-Esta bien Kido….si tu lo deseas…la aceptare….pero puedes venir siempre que quieras..

-No olvides que a pesar de todo seguimos siendo amigos- hablo Goenji

-Es cierto- afirmo Kazemaru a lo que todos lo apoyaron, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse comprendido y apoyado por sus amigos

-Por cierto….no he visto a Midorikawa- dijo Kido tratando de cambiar el tema

-Es cierto-dijo Hiroto- el se fue a por asuntos personales

-Entiendo-respondió- al parecer todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas no lo creen?

-Es cierto- afirmo el pelirrojo

-Bueno chicos ya me tengo que ir, espero vernos pronto- dijo Kido mientras se disponía a irse

-Hey Kido ! el hecho de que ya no estés en el equipo no quiere decir que ya no seamos amigos- dijo Kojiro

-Tienes mucha razón – sonrió y empezó a avanzar con su silla, no avanzo mucho pero si lo suficiente como para que sus amigos no lo vieran ni notaran las lágrimas que caían por sus hermosos ojos rojos

Se detuvo cerca de unos arbustos y continuo llorando, a pesar de que se empeñaba en detenerse no podía, hasta cierto punto era comprensible después de todo estaba dejando atrás un sueño de muchos años, el cual se encontraba roto por un tonto accidente.

No paso mucho tiempo desde ese incidente, pero hubo una persona que lo noto y espero un tiempo prudencial para aparecer , de una manera muy peculiar por cierto

-Cómo estas Kido?-apareció Kakuma (para los que no se acuerda es el que siempre narra los partidos de Raimond)entre los arbustos

-Ka..ku..ma- dijo rápidamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas- que haces aquí?

-No te preocupes Kido, todos tenemos el derecho de llorar asi que no pensare mal de ti-dijo con su peculiar forma de hablar y de manera graciosa, hasta tal extremo que le saco una sonrisa al castaño

-Gracias Kakuma…..-le sonrió

-Bueno, bueno no es que yo sea chismoso, pero casualmente vi y escuche todo..respecto a lo del club de futbol

-A si…yo..decidí que era mejor renunciar al equipo…y….

-No te preocupes no tienes porque darme explicaciones…me basta con que no te hayas molestado por escuchar tus conversaciones- Kido sonrió ante las expresiones que ponía el otro chico- bueno volviendo al tema principal….ya que no estás en ningún club….porque no te unes al club de ajedrez, eres un chico intelectual, y si no mal recuerdo eras el estratega de Raimond, de seguro que ganaremos contigo en el club

-Veras Kakuma…yo….no me siento apto para entrar en un club ahora…

-No te preocupes….te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, en fin no esperaba una respuesta ahora- sonrió- pero recuerda esto…tal vez ya no puedas jugar soccer ni estar en el equipo de futbol, pero puedes ayudarnos a ganar las nacionales en el club de ajedrez, además no es tan aburrido como parece….todos somos un gran equipo estoy seguro que te agradara- le sonrió abiertamente, Kido se lo pensó un poco, Kakuma tenía razón, tal vez ya no podía jugar soccer pero podía ayudar en otro club con su gran intelecto

-Gracias por la oferta Kakuma, pero déjame pensarlo un poco

-No te preocupes, mañana mismo pasare por tu aula y de paso te presentare a la campeona de nuestro club- el castaño sonrió ya que Kakuma actuaba como si ya hubiera aceptado

-Si, claro…

-Bien…..nos vemos mañana….-y salió de ahí corriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN LA MANSIÓN KIDO

El muchacho le daba vueltas al asunto del club de ajedrez, cayendo siempre en la conclusión de que Kakuma tenia mucha razón

-Creo que finalmente aceptare ser miembro del club- se dijo asi mismo- me daré una oportunidad más- y con ese pensamiento firme se dispuso a dormir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Que tal Kido buenos días!- grito sumamente emocionado Kakuma

-Y ahora a que vienen tus gritos de lunático- le respondió graciosamente un chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules

-Yoru…que haces en esta clase?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Súper cráneo este es mi salón, pero que despistado eres nunca cambiarás- le respondió algo molesta

-Perdóname la vida – ironizo el chico

-Perdonado- bromeo la chica-por cierto que haces aquí tan temprano, por lo que dijiste no me buscas a mi

-Es cierto vine a buscar a Yutto Kido, no lo has visto?

-Kami!acaso no podrías dotar a Kakuma de más neuronas, las que tenía ya se quemaron!-dramatizo la ojiazul- claro que no tonto, no hay nadie aquí por si no lo has notado, falta mas de 30 minutos para que toque el timbre

-Y porque estas tu aquí?

-Pues porque me toca limpiar el aula…..-dijo mientras borraba el pizarrón con la clase de día anterior

-Acaso lo harás tu sola? Pensé que este tipo de trabajos solían ser de 2 personas

-En efecto pero Tsuki enfermo y no podrá venir, además que clase de idiota vendría tan temprano de no ser por la limpieza escolar…sin ofender claro esta….-sonrió abiertamente

-Buenos días-ingreso Kido

-Que coincidencia- agrego Kakuma mientras la chica no soporto más y rompió en carcajadas, a lo que Kido volteo a verlos

-Sucede algo?-pregunto el ex miembro del equipo de futbol soccer

-No nada Kido-hablo el narrador de partidos- es solo uno de los malos chistes de Yoru

-No te engañes Kakuma- grito desde una esquina la chica

-Si, si como digas- respondió- ahora dime cual es tu respuesta Kido, aceptarás o no?

-Lo pensé mucho ..y me di cuenta que tienes toda la razón Kakuma, acepto gustosamente ingresar en el club de ajedrez

-Aceptar que? Ingresar a donde?- dijo Yoru mientras se acercaba a los chicos

-A si!-dijo el de gafas- Kido ..ella es Yoru nuestra actual campeona en el club

-Mucho gusto- saludo cortes y amablemente el castaño en tanto le ofrecía la mano

-Planeas que el reemplace a Takumi!-ignoro totalmente a Kido

-No lo planeo, lo hará- respondió el otro miembro del club

-No lo permitiré- agrego furiosa

-Eso es algo que no puedes hacer Yoru, el club necesita miembros y no nos encontramos en condición de rechazarlos

-Bien-acepto aun furiosa- entonces te pondré a prueba Kido- lo miro de manera retadora- veamos si eres lo suficientemente hábil como para pertenecer a nuestro club-dicho esto se fue

-No le hagas caso, suele ser así con cada miembro nuevo- le comento Kakuma a Kido, pero de seguro que se llevaran bien

-Si…se nota…-sin duda le esperaba algo interesante

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! TT-TT Y QUE RECOMPENSE EL TIEMPO QUE NO ESCRIBI; SI LO SE INUSLTENME, GOLPEENME (aunque no puedan o) …..PERO NO ME MATEN(sino no podre continuar el fic XD)**

**Bueno por fis sigan leyendo mi fic porque esta que viene lo emocionante (kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) jajaja (si supieran todo lo que pasara Kido en el club muajajajaj)**

**BIEN NOS LEEMOS PRONTO(ESPERO) =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA, ¿COMO ESTAN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES?...TTOTT…LO SIENTO SE QUE DEMORE MUCHO Y TODO ESO, PERO ES QUE PERDI LA INSPIRACION Y YA NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA….. TTOTT….INCLUSO PENSE EN NO SEGUIR EL FIC…PERO BUENO MELISA TU COMENTARIO ME INSPIRO Y TAMBIEN EL DE MIS DEMAS LECTORES…BUENO LES REITERO MIS DISCULPAS Y EMPEZEMOS:::**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAPITULO 21:**

**RECUERDOS**

En la ciudad Inazuma se podía vislumbrar un hermoso atardecer, esa tarde los miembros del club de ajedrez empezarían a practicar, pues el campeonato nacional se acercaba y ejercer su intelecto era lo que mas necesitaban puesto que el anterior campeón Takumi Kichiro había renunciado y abandonado el club, dejando sola a la sub campeona Yoru Makino, con la cual se rumoreaba que había tenido una relación afectiva; mas al irse el ella quedo como la actual campeona.

-Jaque Mate-se escucharon estas palabras por parte de un chico castaño y de ojos rojos, se podía escuchar muchos murmullos por parte de los espectadores

-No es posible-murmuro una chica pelinegra….simplemente no podía creerlo ese tal Yutto Kido la había vencido..y lo peor de todo delante del club; volvió a mirar el tablero..era cierto su rey se encontraba completamente acorralado…sin duda un jaque mate perfecto - Bien…..-hablo por fin –…. reconozco mi derrota….eres muy bueno en esto Kido…-dijo con algo de sorna aunque por dentro se sentía fatal

-Supongo…..realmente no había jugado ajedrez por un buen tiempo ..pero supongo que lo aprendido nunca se olvida…-sonrió correspondiendo la mirada inquisitiva de la chica

-Es cierto…..nunca se olvida….-dijo esto mientras un fugaz pensamiento paso por su mente *Takumi*; mas sus petulantes palabras trataron de ocultar el dolor que sentía su corazón

-Deberías empezar a practicar mas seguido no crees- respondió Kido….puesto que las palabras de Yoru como el tono que empleaba para decirlas no le estaba gustando

Ese lugar sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en un campo de batalla entre dos grandes genios ….

-Vamos Yoru no te pongas asi….todos tenemos un mal día- se pudo oir de entre el público la voz de Kakuma

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión sabes….-hablo venenosamente la chica mientras le miraba de manera penetrante, si las miradas mataran tal ves Kakuma no seguiría con vida ^o^

-Lo sé, lo sé…..-dijo en tanto se daba la vuelta…- Bien muchachos regresen a sus respectivos lugares- decía tratando de que los demás miembros del club dejaran que el aire circule por ahí

-Eres bastante bueno Yutto Kido….pero tal como dijo Kakuma no he tenido un buen día asi que te reto a otro partido…..-dijo sonriendo

-Por supuesto cuando tu digas….-contesto Kido procurando devolverle todas las miradas altaneras que recibia

-Que te parece dentro de 3 dias

-Perfecto….

-Bien….nos vemos….-dicho esto empezó a caminar con rumbo a la puerta, en tanto todos los chicos del club la veian con gran respeto, fue ese le momento que Kakuma aprovecho para sentarse junto al castaño

-Lo siento Kido….Yoru no es asi….-trato de disculparse el de gafas

-No te preocupes….en parte puedo comprender su reacción-sonrio el ojirojo

-Bueno….no se si sepas pero actualmente Yoru esta cargando con el peso de ser nuestra campeona…..

-Y que acaso no lo era antes?- pregunto el ex mediocampista

-No,..veras…nuestro verdadero campeón renuncio …..y al parecer esto le esta afectando a Yoru…no solo dentro del club sino también emocionalmente….tu ..me entiendes verdad?-Kido se le quedo mirando de manera perspicaz

-Me estas diciendo que Yoru mantuvo una relación con el antiguo campeón?

-Exactamente…todo esto es muy duro para ella…por eso es que te pido que le tengas un poco de paciencia ¿si?- dijo con un rostro suplicante

-Claro….imagino cómo ha de sentirse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN LA MANSION KIDO

-Un poco mas lento…-dijo Kido con una expresión de dolor en su rostro

-Esta bien joven …...procurare hacerlo mas lento…-repondio Niwa mientras seguía practicándole sus ejercicios en las piernas al castaño….al parecer el médico le había dado al Sr. Kido una pequeña esperanza al decirle que su hijo con algo de suerte y muchas terapias tal ves podría volver a caminar algún dia; por lo que diariamente Kido era sometido a muchas terapias

-Basta …es suficiente por hoy Niwa-dijo Kido tratando de recuperar el aliento..realmente le dolia mucho…pero esto solo demostraba que estaba recuperando la movilidad en las piernas

-Pero joven aun no debería…

-He dicho que basta por hoy….por favor retirate-dijo secamente

-Esta bien joven- dijo el anciano algo triste mientras se retira de la habitación

-Estoy arto de esto-dijo el castaño para si mismo-…estos tratamientos son muy dolorosos …..ya no puedo soportarlo…quisiera desaparecer…-dijo algo afligido-…siento que todo el mundo se me viene abajo…..-tal ves el aparentar fortaleza era muy agotador, y mucho mas cuando te sientes débil y sin ganas de seguir adelante…-quizá realmente te necesito….Aki…-dijo esto último en casi un susurro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN

Con Midorikawa

-Buenos días joven Nathaniel- saludo una de las empleadas de la mansión del padre de Ryuuji

-Buenos días …..-contesto el chico peli verde algo somnoliento

-Su padre desea verlo joven-aclaro la chica

-Esta bien comunícale que enseguida bajo – la chica asintió y se fue, el ojinegro se puso de pie dispuesto a cambiarse, reviso su armario, tenia un montón de ropa que su padre había comprado para el – cada dia me convenzo mas que tal ves no debí traer maletas – dijo mientras una gota caía por su cabeza, al estilo anime; después de vestirse empezó a peinarse frente al espejo…-quiza…ya vaya siendo hora de que me corte el cabello…-penso en voz alta

-Claro que no…eso te da un aire muy sexy….-se escucho la voz seductora de una mujer a lo que el chico volteo rápidamente

-Rachel!...cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación sin tocar antes…-hablo algo molesto

-Vamos Kaito…o debería decirte Nathaniel….despues de todo ese es el nombre que tu madre pensó para ti no.? –dijo mientras le quitaba el cepillo para el cabello

-Como sabes eso?-pregunto el chico quitándole rápidamente lo que la chica había tomado

-Pues escuche la conversación que tuvieron tu y papá….-sonrio, seguidamente se dispuso a abrazarlo, pero Midorikawa la detuvo

-Escucha Rachel no quiero tener problemas con Dick (se refiere a su papá) ni con tu madre ¿bien? asi que te agradecería que tomes tu distancia conmigo

-No me hables asi Nathaniel…..soy tu hermanita-fingió ternura, a lo que Midorikawa solo puso una cara de _"piensas continuar con esto"-…_bien, bien me ire pero no pienses que esto se ha terminado- dicho esto se fue y cerro la puerta tras de si, Ryuuji solo suspiro

-Espero que no siga asi….- siguió cepillando su cabello…- pensándolo bien….-empezó a hablar- termine teniendo 3 nombres….Riuuji Midorikawa, Kaito Hideki y Nathaniel Stevenson-sonrio para sus adentros…aunque políticamente no se llamaba Nathaniel, asi le llamaban en ese lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON YORU

-Takumi….-susurro una chica de hermosos ojos azules, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas…..-después de que obtuviste lo que quisiste…..me dejaste…me abandonaste …..y te fuiste de mi lado…dejaste el club… a nuestros amigos….-empezó a llorar

-Hija….-se escucho la voz de la madre de la susodicha-…ya llegue….baja un momento por favor…..

-Esta bien mamá, enseguida bajo…..-se seco las lagrimas, se lavo rápidamente la cara y bajo…..-dime mamá que es lo que sucede?..-pregunto tratando de fingir bienestar

-Yoru he hablado con tu tutor y me ha dicho que estas muy mal académicamente.. …que es lo que te sucede hija?...hay algo que me quieras contar?

-Eh?...-dijo algo nerviosa-..no mamá no pasa nada son solo cosas que pasan en el club las que me distraen….verdaderamente lo siento..me esforzare más en mis estudios - dijo algo apenada

-Me entere por parte de Kakuma que Takumi abandono el club…..-hablo su madre….dando en el clavo de la tristeza de su hija

-Ah…si…fue hace unos cuantos dias….pero no entiendo que tiene que ver Takumi en esto…- fingio no saber, en tanto su madre estaba muy pendiente de sus movimientos y sus expresiones

-Yoru..solo te dire que yo tambien tuve 17 años…se lo que es ser adolescente…..- se detuvo un momento-…veo que no confias en mi…cuando te sientas lista para decirme el motivo de tu tristeza te escuchare…-dijo esto ultimo mientras abrazaba a su hija

-Gracias mamá…..-respondio en tanto la abrazaba fuertemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON AKI

- Maldición las llamadas a distancia son tan caras…-afirmo tristemente Aki Kino….-tengo tantas ganas de hablar con Kido….- la verdad es que el dinero que Akimori le enviaba a su hija no le alcanzaba para mucho…pues sin que su madre supiera Aki le compraba algunas medicinas a su padre, las cuales eran muy caras-…..desearia poder verte Kido…- cerro los ojos y recordo todos los momentos hermosos que paso con Yutto…(en la fiesta, el instituto, la playa, con la oba-chan, etc)…-aunque aun estoy preocupada por el accidente que tuvimos…..alguien esta atentando contra la vida de Kido…..

-Aki….hija…-se escucho la voz de un hombre

-Ya voy papá….-dijo mientras le daba una ultima mirada al extenso cielo…."_te amo Kido" –_penso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TRES DIAS DESPUES

La mayoria de los miembros del club de ajedrez se encontraban alrededor de la mesa nº 7 donde se estaba llevando a cabo la revancha de Yoru contra Kido

-Jaque Mate-se escucho en el lugar el cual estaba muy silencioso

-Imposible-susurro una pelinegra….Kido le habia ganado nuevamente….pese a lo buena jugadora que era ella , el …la habia vencido completamente…

-Sin duda Kido es el mejor…-se escuchaban susurros

-Eso quiere decir que Kido sera el nuevo campeón- se atrevió alguien a decir..., pero todos los cuchicheos se detuvieron cuando Yoru se puso de pie estrepitosamente

-Bien….-hablo fuertemente y procurando que su voz no se quiebre-…de acuerdo al reglamento del cub de ajedrez….yo reconozco a Yutto Kido como el nuevo campeón del club….-definitivamente le habia costado mucho decir esas palabras…puesto que el titulo de campeona era el unico recuerdo de Takumi…..; después de decir esas palabras todos los muchachos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar acercándose al nuevo campeón, la multitud que se le acercaba era tal que Kido perdio de vista a Yoru ….se encontraba preocupado por ella..pues al ser el que estaba mas cerca de ella pudo ver su rostro y podria decir que vio sobre la mascara que tenia, la cual aparentaba seguridad y firmeza; queria seguirla pero como lo haría si sus piernas no se lo permitían.

.

.

.

Empezaba a atardecer y en uno de los lugares mas hermosos para ver el crepúsculo, se encontraba Yoru , la chica tenia los ojos muy hinchados debido a sus lagrimas, se sentia fatal….

-El titulo de campeona era lo unico que tenia de ti Takumi-susurro al viento

-No lo creo..-se escucho por detrás de ella, a lo que la chica volteo rapidamente

-Kido!- dijo- a que viniste?...a burlarte?...-dijo irónicamente mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-Claro que no….solo vine porque….-el castaño detuvo sus palabras pues al analizar bien la situación…no veia porque se preocupaba por ella

-Porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a burlarte de alguien..no es asi?- dijo venenosamente..-porque no mejor te…

-Vine aquí …porque me preocupó tu actitud…y porque vi en ti una expresión que me recordó mucho a mi mismo…-hablo firmemente dejando atónita a la chica, por un momento hubo un incomodo silencio

-No te vengas a hacer el héroe conmigo ¿quieres?

-No estoy actuando…si es lo que piensas…es solo que…

-Basta ya me estan hartando tus palabras…..solo que?...solo que?...vamos contesta!

-Es solo… que pense que podriamos ser… amigos

-Amigos?..ja…por favor no seas idiota….-le miro con odio- piensas que podemos ser amigos después de lo que acaba de pasar?...lo dudo sabes..

-No a sido mi intención quitarte ese titulo que es tan importante para ti…

-Pero lo hiciste!...-nuevamente las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos

-Lo lamento…..-dijo

-Porque hablas como si me entendieras?!- grito la chica….verdaderamente se estaba desahogando

-Por que lo hago!- respondió de igual manera el muchacho

-Como podrías entender el dolor de perder a alguien a quien amas, y algo que es muy importante en tu vida?!- dijo poniéndose de pie, mirando fijamente a Kido

-Lo entiendo!...-dijo devolviéndole la mirada a la chica, con lo ojos humedecidos al borde de las lagrimas….-…perdí a Aki y tambien….-no pudo decirlo, pero miro sus piernas; la chica siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta a lo que se referia…..habia perdido algo muy importante… el poder caminar…..Yoru bajo la mirada y se volvio a sentar..

-Lo siento- dijo la chica

-Eh?...Kido la miro…..

-Realmente lo siento…..yo no quise….- mas Kido no la dejo continuar

-No te preocupes….- le sonrio

-Me vas a disculpar?...asi de fácil?...-pregunto un poco intrigada

-Claro..-afirmo- después de todo eso hacen los amigos ¿no? – le sonrio

-Hmp….idiota…-susurro la chica mientras ocultaba una sonrisa; después de esa charla algo extraña ..ambos miraron el atardecer en completo silencio hasta que el sol se oculto completamente…

-Vaya….ya es de noche…-hablo tranquilamente Yoru

-Si…..-dijo Kido

-Bueno pues..ya me voy a casa…

-Espera…..si quieres te puedo llevar -le ofrecio el castaño amablemente

-No te preocupes….puedo ir sola-le sonrio la ojiazul

-Insisto…una dama no puede ir sola por las calles cuando ya es de noche…-

-Pero si acaba de oscurecer….-afirmo la pelinegra…., precisamente en ese momento llego una limusina negra con el símbolo de la familia Kido

-Vamos sube no es propio de una señorita el hacerse de rogar…-…la chica lo miro…y tímidamente accedió, …aunque Kido tardo un poco en entrar puesto que tuvieron que trasladarlo de su silla de ruedas a uno de los asientos, después de un momento el auto empezó a andar .

-Sabes…..-hablo Yoru después de un largo silencio-…estaba tan triste, tenia ganas de desaparecer de este mundo, sentía que ya no podía mas, pero después de hablar contigo….muchas cosas en mi forma de pensar han cambiado- declaró

-Es algo en lo que coincidimos- respondió el castaño con una gran sonrisa,….estuvieron en silencio el resto del camino hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa de la chica, Yoru…se bajo pero antes le agradeció a Kido su amabilidad, antes de cerrar la puerta del auto le dijo….

-Kido….-el chico volteo hacia ella-…tal ves …si podamos ser amigos…-sonrió sinceramente

-Por supuesto…

.

.

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Que tal les gusto?...espero que si….XD…..realmente lamento la demora…me seguire esforzando para seguir este fic**

**P.D: gracias por los review…..síganme dejando mas….después de todo fue un review que me motivo a seguir….XD**

**Nos leemos**

**Gracias por seguir este fic…..**


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLI!...COMO ESTAN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES? XD…..PERDON! TTOTT…LO SIENTO…DISCULPENME, SE QUE DIJE QUE PUBLICARIA PRONTO..PERO ES QUE LA VERDAD NO HE ESTADO MUCHO TIEMPO FRENTE AL COMPUTADOR…..ADEMAS QUE POR SER FIN DE AÑO ESTUVE UN POCO MAS ATAREADA, REALMENTE LO SIENTO Y SE QUE UNA DISCULPA NO BASTA )= PERO BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPI N° 22…..=) ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN:::::::**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 22:**

**OLVIDA EL PASADO Y VIVE EL PRESENTE**

-Buenos días Kakuma-dijo una chica pelinegra mientras entraba al salón de clase

-Buenos días mi querida Yoru-hablo enérgicamente el narrador de partidos-te ves diferente el día de hoy-ante estas palabras la chica sonrio, pero a diferencia de muchas otras, fue una sonrisa sincera

-Pues..si….me siento un poco diferente comparada con esta última semana-dijo la chica

-Y el cambio tiene nombre?-dijo con un tono pícaro el de lentes

-Eh?-la chica no entendió lo que el muchacho quizo decir- a que te refieres?

-Pues a lo único que puede haberte hecho sonreir mi querida Yoru ..tiene nombre y apellido..y ese es….¡Yutto Kido!-grito Kakuma mientras los demás alumnos lo miraban con asombro, bueno era cierto que después del incidente del partido de ajedrez..la relación de Yoru con respecto al actual campeón del club Yutto Kido había cambiado, según decían los rumores ya no se llevaban tan mal, pero de eso pasar a un romance…..(o.O esta fue la cara de los otros estudiantes) definitivamente algo así solo se le podía ocurrir a Kakuma

-Eh?-fue lo único que pudo articular la chica- que rayos dices Kakuma, acaso se te zafó el ultimo tornillo que te quedaba, mira que pensar que….-mas el chico no la dejo continuar

-Te gusta Kido!-fue una afirmación por parte de Kakuma- además me parece que es el único que puede borrar el duro y sombrío recuerdo de Takumi de tu…-una fuerte bofetada cayó en la mejilla del chico

-Ya he escuchado suficiente Kakuma…-dijo la chica con la mirada baja-no vuelvas a mencionar a Takumi ….me oiste!-lo ultimo lo grito con todas sus fuerzas y salió del salón del clase lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, la verdad le importaba un reverendo rábano el hecho de que el maestro estaba por llegar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON KIDO

Definitivamente hoy era el peor día para decidir dormir un poco más de lo habitual….sin lugar a dudas llegaría tarde al instituto, la limusina se estaciono frente al lugar, Niwa se bajo rápidamente para poder acomodar al joven amo en su silla de ruedas

-Gracias Niwa…-fueron las palabras de Kido…

-No hay de que joven señor-respondió el anciano con una sonrisa- ahora déjeme llevarlo hasta su salón y justificar su tardanza-ofreció el mayordomo

-No Niwa….fue suficiente con traerme al instituto…no te tomes mas molestias…yo puedo solo-dijo con una mirada cálida

-Bien joven Yutto, si usted así lo desea-empezó a caminar hacia la limusina-lo estaré esperando en casa-fue lo último que escucho del anciano hombre, después de esto se dirigió a su salón de clase donde el maestro simplemente paso por alto su tardanza por ser su primera vez y notó la mejilla excesivamente roja de Kakuma , al no ver a Yoru allí pudo deducir que el chico dijo o hizo algo que le desagrado a la chica, dio un leve suspiro, sin duda después de clase le esperaba una ardua labor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DESPUES DE CLASES

-Kakuma-llamo el castaño –puedo hablar contigo un momento?-dijo mientras se dirigían a uno de los arboles del patio trasero

-Claro-respondió con voz apagada-que sucede?

-No he visto a Yoru en todas las clases- empezó a hablar-dime, paso algo que yo no sepa?

-Muy perspicaz como siempre Kido-aclaro el otro muchacho

-Y bien?-insistió

-Le dije a Yoru que estaba enamorada de ti, además que sin querer hable de Takumi…-lo dijo rápidamente, Kido se sorprendió un poco con las primeras palabras de ajedrecista, mas lo dejo pasar

-Pues exceptuando el enamoramiento, a mi no me parece tan grave la situación, además que se desquito dándote una buena bofetada-dijo mirando de reojo la mejilla ultra roja de Kakuma

-En realidad analizando bien la situación, yo diría que si metí la pata, y hasta el fondo-dijo cabizbajo

-Es por Takumi no?-hablo astutamente el castaño

-Eh?, pero como lo sabes?

-Mencionaste algo así hace un tiempo-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Bien, es que ….bueno…-se notaba el nerviosismo del chico-…..veras…

-Es algo muy personal en la vida de Yoru?-hizo otra pregunta el ex mediocampista

-Si-respondio-pero….yo creo..que…

-Entonces no es necesario que me lo cuentes, si ella tiene la confianza suficiente para decírmelo lo hara-le sonrio a su compañero y este asintio

-Ella….-hablo el de lentes oscuros-…es una buena chica…solo que se obsesiono mucho con Takumi….llegando incluso a…..

-Entregarle lo mas preciado para una mujer- se escucho el leve susurro de una voz femenina, al instante ambos muchachos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba

-Yo..ru-dijo con una mezcla de miedo y pena, el pelinegro, mientras Kido la miraba procesando la información

-Kakuma….-volvió a hablar Yoru- deja de meterte en la vida de los demás!- le grito- estoy cansada de ti, siempre metiéndote en lo que no te importa…-hizo una leve pausa-le querías contar a Kido sobre mi vida personal-gritaba enfurecida-..pues si, me acosté con el, ¿contento?-dijo mientras miraba furiosamente al castaño y al pelinegro- ya lo dije ….tuve relaciones con Takumi….tienen algún problema con eso?...-el silencio se hizo sepulcral-….basta ya…-susurro-..dejen de meterse en mi vida-lloro al ver la mirada de sus dos compañeros, sus únicos amigos debería decir, se sentó debajo del árbol mientras lloraba a mares abrazando sus piernas, por suerte de ella en el patio trasero casi nadie iba

-Yoru-fue Kido el primero que tomo el valor para hablar, pues por la forma en la que lloraba la chica, mas parecía que hubiese sido victima de alguna violación-

-Callate!-grito furiosa la chica, parecía una fiera salvaje ya que lo miraba con profundo odio-..cierra la boca…-Kido la miro con ojos tristes pero a la vez firmes, mas la chica le mantenía la mirada fija- que puede saber alguien como tu..-dijo mientras observaba despectivamente las piernas del chico..-….alguien que jamás supo ni sabrá que es tener una relación íntima con otra persona… -prácticamente escupió las palabras mientras se acercaba a gatas hacia el chico, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa – porque estas invalido y nunca podrás caminar!...jamas!-grito con ira …como si se desquitara del odio que se tenía a si misma, a pesar de todo Kido la seguía mirando fijamente, aunque sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lagrimas, pero aun no las derramaba

-Yo..ru..-dijo Kakuma, mas se quedo boquiabierto al ver que Kido le dio una fuerte bofetada a la chica, y ahora el castaño la tomaba por el cuello de su blusa levantándola

-Deja de ser egoísta!-le grito- piensas solo en ti misma y no en el dolor que le causas a tus amigos, Kakuma solo se preocupaba por ti- por el rostro de la chica no dejaban de correr lagrimas- que no entiendo tu dolor?...pues si lo entiendo….yo se que no volveré a caminar, no necesito que me lo recuerdes- por primera vez el rostro de Kido demostraba rabia, pero a la vez lagrimas corrían por su rostro – he perdido muchas cosas por el hecho de estar en esta silla, pero trato de ser fuerte y levantarme ante la adversidad…..Yoru tu….

-Tu no entiendes!-grito la chica tratando de apartar las manos de Kido- Takumi….Takumi…abuso de mí…..-lloro amargamente, mientras el timbre que indicaba el retorno a las clases sonaba – es cierto que yo creía amarlo…pero que me drogara para tener….-no pudo continuar la frase-….pero a pesar de eso….quise creer que aun lo amaba…porque mi mente no podía concebir..que el solo quiso tener el tesoro de cualquier mujer…..su virginidad..no..no…yo no quería aceptarlo…no podía…-Kido enmudeció- yo…solo quería que después de eso el me quisiera como yo lo amaba a el….pero lo único que recibí como respuesta,…fue su olvido…se cambio de instituto…se fue….-lloro

-Debes…olvidarlo…-hablo el oji rojo, Yoru lo miro

-Pero..yo…

-Trata de olvidarlo…si vives en el pasado no podrás divisar tu futuro – la chica lo observaba atónita-….se que fue una etapa muy dura..y dolorosa….pero no permitas que ese estúpido logre quitarte tus sueños, tu vida, tus metas…..ya te quito algo…pero debes reponerte, porque todos tropezamos, caemos…pero también debemos levantarnos , sacudirnos el polvo del suelo y esperar a que las heridas se curen, aunque duelan- Kido aun lloraba, pero lloraba junto con ella

-Kido..yo…-la voz de la chica parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento-..yo…-lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza…sin vacilación abrazo fuertemente a Kido mientras lloraba…-lo siento-susurro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN LA MANSION KIDO

-Como le fue el día de hoy mi joven señor?- pregunto Niwa

-Bien Niwa….-sonrio Kido- es más..creo que tengo nuevos amigos

-Me alegro, por cierto su padre me dijo que en cuanto llegara, se dirija a la biblioteca porque desea hablar con usted

-Bien…iré para allá-el camino hacia allá no era muy largo…al llegar toco la puerta

-Adelante- se escucho la gruesa voz del Sr. Kido

-Papá soy yo, puedo pasar?-

-Oh si claro pasa hijo- Yutto lo hizo al instante

-Papá , Niwa me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, de que se trata?

-Bueno Yutto, resulta que he estado consultando con muchos médicos, y cabe la posibilidad, aunque muy remota de que vuelvas a caminar- por un momento el rostro de Kido se ilumino pero rápidamente reacciono

-Preferiría no hacerme falsa ilusiones papá

-No….lo que sucede es que hay un tratamiento que consiste de muchas partes, e iras a practicarlos todas las tardes después del instituto, y Niwa ira contigo- sonrió satisfecho el hombre

-Papá, no lo hare-afirmo el mas joven

-Qué?-el Sr. Kido no podía creerlo

-Bueno no quise decir que no iría, sino que no que no quiero depender siempre de Niwa o de alguien más, dejame ir solo, claro que la limusina puede hacer la labor de siempre- sonrió

-Mhmhmh, la idea no es de mi agrado Yutto- hablo el Sr. Kido

-Por favor papá…dejame hacerlo- el padre del chico parecía pensarlo demasiado..estuvo asi unos minutos hasta que al fin contestó

-De acuerdo, pero solo podrás ir solo los martes y los jueves!-dijo riendo el Sr. Kido

-Eh?...-Kido sonrió, definitivamente en cosas asi, no le podía ganar a su papá- de acuerdo, entonces los lunes, miércoles y viernes iré con Niwa

-Bien…..por cierto…Akimori me dijo que quería hablar contigo, creo que era algo relacionado con Aki

-Aki?-sonrio – donde esta Akimori-san

-En su habitación-respondio mientras volvia a tomar a siento

-Ire para allá

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON AKIMORI XD

-Adelante- se escucho la vos dulce de una mujer

-Akimori-san…buenas noches- hablo Kido mientras pasaba

-Yutto…dichosos los ojos que te ven- bromeo la mujer- dime que sucede?

-Bueno mi padre dijo que quería hablar conmigo

-Si, claro, pues veras….Aki me ha llamado y me dijo que le gustaría mucho comunicarse contigo, se que comúnmente ella te llama, pero podrías llamarlo tu también no crees?

-Eh?-ahora que lo pensaba era verdad, últimamente era ella la que lo llamaba, aunque el también podría hacerlo- …es cierto…creo que empezare a hacerlo-sonrió y se dispuso a irse-bueno sino le molesta me…

-Yutto-hablo nuevamente Akimori-..quiero que me digas algo…

-Claro , de que se trata?

-Yutto….a ti…te gusta Aki..no es asi?- Kido se sorprendió por la pregunta y poco a poco empezó a enrojecer

-Este…..yo..no quería..bueno tu sabes..-Akimori se puso nerviosa porque pensó que había metido la pata, después de todo era un adolescente con el que estaba tratando

-Si..-respondió Kido…- y….Aki..tambien ..me …quiere- las palabras salieron torpemente de sus labios

-Entonces están saliendo?- pregunto curiosa la mujer

-No…claro que no…-aclaro Kido-..bueno tal vez hubiéramos llegado hasta ese punto, sino hubiese pasado el accidente

-Entiendo- dijo Akimori al ver el rostro triste del joven

-Bueno me iré adelantando al comedor, Niwa debe estar a punto de servir la cena- dijo el castaño

-Claro- afirmo la mujer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

CON AKI

-Papá te sientes bien?- se podía percibir la preocupación en la voz de la chica, mas no hubo respuesta por parte del hombre-papá..-volvio a llamar la chica-papá!

-A..ki-se pudo escuchar la débil voz del padre de la muchacha, pero después de eso el enfermo se desmayo, la chica preocupada se dispuso a llamar a la ambulancia

-Papá, no dejare que mueras, no …-susurro mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

CON KIDO

-Buenos días Kakuma-dijo Kido mientras ingresaba al salón de clase

-Buen día Kido- hablo el de gafas

-Sabes como ha estado Yoru?, hace dos días que no viene a clase-

-Bueno….supe…mas bien ella me conto que se lo conto todo a su mamá-dijo un poco feliz

-Que bien-sonrió el castaño- es lo mejor que pudo hacer-supongo que le habrá costado un poco, pero me alegro que al final haya podido hacerlo

-Si, aunque ha faltado dos días

-Bueno, siempre que ella este bien, eso no importa-dijo Kido en tanto se acomodaba en su respectivo asiento, seguido de Kakuma puesto que aun no había llegado nadie a clase

-Tienes razón, por cierto no crees que has llegado muy temprano?

-Lo mismo diría de ti- le miro- pero bueno, es mejor que llegar tarde- de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió, dando paso a una chica pelinegra

-Buenos días chicos-les sonrio lo mejor que pudo los otros muchachos le correspondieron el saludo

-Y como te fue con tu mamá- pregunto Kido directamente-

-Eh…pues...al principio lo tomo muy mal…-bajo la vista-…..pero..por ahora estoy asistiendo a una terapia con una psicóloga, mamá dijo que después me llevaría con una ginecóloga-después de hablar de todo eso, la chica no se sentía capaz de levantar el rostro, pero al hacerlo vio la mirada llena de comprensión y afecto de Kido

-Me alegro-le dijo- ahora estoy mas que seguro que salir adelante no se te hará tan difícil-la chica asintió

-Mamá dijo que pasaría más tiempo conmigo- sonrió sinceramente, y después de esas hermosas palabras y algunos malos chistes por parte de Kakuma, lo tres jóvenes rieron alegremente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

CON HARUNA Y KOJIRO

-Como has estado muñequita?- le sonrio el castaño a la chica peliazul

-Deja ya de decirme asi..Kojiro…- le sonrio Haruna, con una mirada entre enojada y alegre

-Es que casi no hemos tenido tiempo de salir a algún lugar – inflo las mejillas en forma infantil, la chica sonrió

-Entonces porque no salimos este fin de semana?- al chico se le ilumino la mirada

-En verdad?...me parece una genial idea…mira podem…-

-Oye Kojiro….-interrumpió las palabras del chico-..últimamente no he podido ir a ver a mi hermano por algunas tareas que tengo pendientes, además que tuve full exposiciones…tu sabes si…

-Quieres saber más sobre el rumor ese que se ha esparcido como un gas mal oliente?-pregunto un poco desanimado por el hecho de que su novia lo interrumpiese

-Si.-afirmo la chica-…tu eres uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano…tu debes saber algo…además-se sonrojo un poco- ..yo sé que hay cosas de las cuales..los chicos no hablan con sus hermanas

-Bien. bien, en eso so tienes razón,….pero para tu mala suerte, yo tampoco estoy muy informado

-Que?!, pero porque?!- se exalto la peli azul

-Bueno..últimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo con Kido, ..tu sabes..he tenido entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol,…y no he querido incomodar a Kido ahora que se está adaptando a su nueva…..situación

-Comprendo-dijo bajando el rostro

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya recopilado mis datos- le guiñó un ojo a la chica- hay rumores de que Kido ha entrado al club de ajedrez, además que le gano a la actual campeona, o más bien ex campeona, la cual se llama Yoru,-bajo el pequeño cuaderno del cual leía la información- escucha Haruna que esto es lo que me preocupa-la miro-..he escuchado a algunos estudiantes decir que Kido se ha consolado del abandono de Kino con Yoru…-vio el rostro enfurecido de su novia-…o por lo menos es lo que dicen-finalizo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

CON MIDORIKAWA

-Dick-hablo el peliverde

-Oh!..Nathaniel dime deseas algo- dijo el hombre rubio, padre de Midorikawa

-Dick…..he estado un buen tiempo aquí en pero creo que ya es hora de que regrese s Japón- la expresión de la cara del hombre rubio se entristeció-..no, no me lo tomes a mal, es solo que…..

-No te gusta vivir aquí?- la pregunta del hombre lo sorprendió

-No, no es eso…es solo que….

-Riuuji – le hablo, el ojinegro al escuchar ese nombre levanto la vista, mientras el hombre se acercaba para darle un abrazo- no quiero que te vayas-susurro el hombre-no quiero perderte…tu…eres el único recuerdo que me queda de Kaori….porque a pesar de todo..no he podido borrarla de mi mente…-sollozo, el chico peliverde solo dejo que su padre se desahogara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON KIDO Y YORU

-Asi que empezaras un tratamiento para poder recuperar la movilidad de las piernas-pregunto la chica pelinegra mientras mordía su onigiri

-Si, ya he asistido a unas cuantas sesiones

-Y que tal, ves mejoras?-pregunto Kakuma

-Bueno, sinceramente no creo que funcionen así de rápido, creo que voy practicando la terapia por unos cinco días aproximadamente, aun me faltan muchas sesiones que completar

-Uh, pues espero que tenga buenos resultados, seguro que pronto caminaras- asintió la chica

-Y porque no te acompañamos a las sesiones?-pregunto Kakuma emocionado-así podemos brindarte el apoyo que necesitas, te juro que hare una de mis mejores porras- dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía a hacer poses ridículas

-No me gustaría molestarlos chicos- dijo Kido

-A mi me parece una buena idea-afirmo la ojiazul-

-Enserio?-pregunto el ojirojo

-No hay ningún problema-le sonrio tiernamente la chica

-No se diga más damas y caballeros, acompañaremos a Kido a sus terapias!- grito emocionado el narrador

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON MIDORIKAWA

-Tal vez pueda quedarme un poco más-trato de sonreír ante su "padre"

-Eso me alegraría mucho- musitó el hombre mayor en tanto se secaba algunas lagrimas

-Bueno..yo….-Midorikawa se puso un poco nervioso, no sabia que decir o como actuar

-Riuuji….me gustaría que me digas papá-el hombre le sonrió

-Eh?..bueno es que….lo..intentare..Dick…digo.._papá- s_e corrigió rápidamente

-Sabes..-dijo mientras recobraba la compostura- me gustaría que te lleves mejor con Rachel y con Julia, como tu sabes Rachel es tu media hermana y bueno ella ha vivido toda su vida como hija única así que es posible que sea un poco egoísta y vanidosa, pero sabes al fin de cuentas también es tu hermana, tenle un poco de paciencia si?- el peliverde asintió- bueno y conforme a Julia, no creo que con ella tengas algún problemas

-Entiendo Di…papá-volvió a corregirse, de pronto tocaron la puerta

-Adelante-contesto el rubio

-Sr. Vengo a comunicarle que la cena está servida, y pueden pasar a cenar-hablo el mayordomo

-Claro Paul, enseguida vamos- después de esto tanto Riuuji como su padre se dirigieron al comedor

_**RIUUJI POV**_

Rayos, la cena estuvo de la patada, bueno no es que la comida haya estado fea, sino es que Rachel no dejaba de mirarme de forma _extraña_, se que Dick, digo papá me dijo que tratara de comprenderla, pero he estado dando mi mayor esfuerzo desde que llegue aquí, pero ella no parece captar la idea de que somos HERMANOS, tal ves no de madre y padre, pero al fin y al cabo hermanos; puede que parezca paranoico, pero en ocasiones siento que me espía y además siempre para haciéndome comentarios provocativos u obscenos, me pregunto que clase de crianza habrá tenido, se supone que debe ser una señorita de la alta sociedad, aunque a mi me parece una pe***..bien no voy a negar que es linda, muy sexy, pero sigue siendo una mocosa de 15 años, quizá yo no sea el indicado para decirlo, porque solo le llevo dos años, pero aun así, su actitud no hace nada más que sofocarme en esta inmensa mansión

Con respecto a la señora Julia, no tengo mucho que decir, es una señora muy distinguida y elegante, además de hermosa, mas no nos hemos dirigido la palabra, solo para saludarnos y nada más, pero estoy seguro que si supiera que su hija a intentado más de diez veces robarme un beso se moriría de la impresión, sinceramente no se cuanto tiempo pueda soportar en este lugar.

Al terminar la cena, Dick nos informo a todos que pronto haría una fiesta en casa(si es que se le puede llamar así), supongo que es una de esas fiestas importantes y blablablá, no me interesa mucho y supongo que me cayo como anillo al dedo las palabras de Dick "me temo que no podrás hacer acto de presencia Nathaniel, ya que la prensa aun no sabe que tengo otro hijo..y la fiesta podría convertirse en todo un espectáculo"; aunque tampoco es que hubiera tenido ganas de asistir; después de eso todos nos retiramos

_**FIN RIUUJI POV**_

-Me parece injusto que no puedas asistir a la fiesta Nathaniel- dijo con voz melosa Rachael, mientras cerraba la puerta que Midorikawa estaba abriendo, la cual daba a su habitación

-Pues a mi no me parece muy injusto…-trato de sonreír el ojinegro – si lo miras desde un punto lógico

-Yo creo que eres muy sexy Kaito-le dijo en un susurro algo provocativo_….*no se que tiene que ver eso con la conversación, pero ten paciencia, ten paciencia*_ trataba de convencerse mentalmente el peli verde

-Gracias,..supongo que lo tomare como un ..halago-fingió otra sonrisa mientras volvía a abrir la puerta de su habitación

-Estoy siendo sincera contigo Kaito, tu realmente me atraes-dijo mientras volvió a cerrar la puerta, y Riuuji solo la miraba asombrado, no es que no supiera o no dedujera las intenciones de la chica, pero nunca pensó que se lo diría, y menos de esa forma- y me atraes en todos los sentidos- hablo de manera sexy y poso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del muchacho, moviéndolo provocativamente-tu me entiendes verdad?-dijo mientras iba acercado sus labios a los del chico- lo que yo necesito de ti es…-musito mientras rozaba sus labios junto a los del peliverde

-Basta-dijo el chico en tanto se alejaba de ella- deja de hacer tonterías, que acaso no entiendes que somos hermanos- le dijo exaltado pero procurando no hacer mucho ruido

-Eso no importa, además no somos hermanos completamente- volvió a tomar su pose seductora-debes recordar que eres un chico , yo soy una chica y como tales podemos "divertirnos" de muchas formas – esas palabras sorprendieron al muchacho dejándolo atónito ante lo dicho por su supuesta hermana, la cual no perdió tiempo y junto sus labios a los del joven posando rápidamente sus brazos por los del cuello del chico, intensificando mas el beso, tornándolo salvaje, como si estuviera hambrienta de algo más que un simple beso, por la mente de Riuuji pasaron muchas cosas, lo que dijo Rachel lo había dejado desubicado, pero logro reaccionar a tiempo, separándose de ella

-Que te pasa?...-fue lo único que pudo articular-…estas loca?-dijo mientras veía como la chica se relamía los labios, ese simple acto hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo

-Mas que loca…yo…-mas las palabras de la chica se vieron opacadas por las del mayordomo, quien creyó haber escuchado unas voces-….créeme que continuaremos esto ..-hablo la chica mientras se iba rápidamente, el pobre chico quedo desconcertado, acaso eso era una amenaza, sacudió fuertemente la cabeza e ingreso a su habitación

-Cada día me convenzo más que debería irme- dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama- esa chica es un problema…que..rara es…..-cerro los ojos pesadamente, tal ves ya iba siendo hora de hablar con alguien, con un amigo, o quizá una amiga, y en esos momentos la única que se encontraba ahí era AKI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**-No tienes derecho a tratarla asi, ella no es tu juguete- dijo Kido mirando desafiantemente a Takumi**

**-Tu cállate inválido- dijo el muchacho tomando al ojirojo por la camisa, levantándolo de su silla- yo tengo todo el derecho porque ella fue mi MUJER, me pertenece a mi…..**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+..++..+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+..+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+..++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+..**

**-Asi te ves mejor- dijo Rachel entre jadeos, ella y Midorikawa se encontraban besándose de manera salvaje y desenfrenada mientras le bajaba la pequeña pitilla que sujetaba su largo cabello, poco a poco fue recorriendo su cuello entre mordiscos y besos**

**-Rachel-susurro, que rayos le pasaba….no podía controlar su cuerpo, porque aunque el no quisiese que lo que estaba a punto de pasar sucediera, su mismo cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, era una sensación extraña e ¿incontrolable?, no, no podía, por kami ella era su hermana.**

**PROX. CAP.: AFRODISIACO **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno chicos y chicas espero que les haya gustado el capi, la verdad es que lo hubiera tenido listo hace un par de días, pero es que mi mamá tiene una obsesión con la limpieza, y junto a mi hermana y mi mamá hemos estado limpiando( me refiero a lavar trastes, ropas, asear a las mascotas, etc) toda mi casa por días ToT, por lo que he estado escribiendo el capi en mis ratos libres, espero que en verdad lo hayan disfrutado XD…puse todo mi esfuerzo, aunque creo que no quedo tan bien como otros capis Xd, bueno lo que importa es el esfuerzo no? :)….con todo esto, espero que me disculpen por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo…)=….ahora que estoy de vacaciones, procurare subir el . Dentro de una semana máximo XD**

**Gracias por leer…**


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA!...LECTORES CHAN, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE XD, TAL VES PIENSEN QUE NO ES DEL TODO MI ESTILO DE ESCRITURA, PERO ME DIVERTI ESCRIBIENDOLO =)…..POR CIERTO ESTE CAPITULO SE ENFOCARA UN POCO MAS EN MIDORIKAWA..(AMO A MIDO *O*) …. EN VERDAD SIENTO ACTUALIZAR UN POCO TARDE TTOTT …..ESTE AÑO TERMINO MI 5TO AÑO , TERMINARE EL COLE….): BUENO NO QUIERO AGOBIARLOS CON MIS PROBLEMAS AHÍ LE VAMOS:::::::**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 23:**

**AFRODISIACO**

Aki se encontraba en el hospital, estaba un poco aturdida, jamás pensó que la enfermedad de su padre avanzaría tan rápido, bueno era algo que sucedería y lo sabía, pero aun no se sentía preparada para el adiós, puede que su padre no haya sido el mejor del mundo, pero eso no quitaba que lo fuera y ella mas que nadie, lo quería.

-Parientes de Kazami Kino-hablo el médico

-Si?-la chica se levanto velozmente, el doctor la vio extrañado

-No tiene más parientes

-No, yo soy la única-respondió preocupada – soy su hija

-Bien, el paciente solo a sufrido una recaída- el rostro de la chica se lleno de esperanza- pero…fue una recaída muy fuerte …

-Pero mi padre estará bien..verdad?..

-Por ahora si- el médico al ver la expresión de la chica le aclaro el asunto-al hacerle estudios a tu padre, hemos podido detectar que su enfermedad ha avanzado considerablemente

-Eso quiere decir…- la joven se petrifico

-Que ya no le queda mucho tiempo, realmente lo siento- dijo el médico en tanto se retiraba del lugar, dejando a una desconsolada chica

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CON KIDO**

-Que irresponsable es Kakuma-dijo furiosa Yoru-se supone que hoy te acompañaríamos a una de tus terapias

-No te preocupes por eso, de seguro tiene un buen motivo para haber faltado a clase-respondió el castaño

-Si, pero….-sonó el móvil de la chica-un mensaje-dijo empezando a leerlo rápidamente-….el imbécil de Kakuma pesco un resfriado por bañarse de noche y salir a ver las estrellas-sinceramente el que la chica insultara al de gafas ya era normal, debido a que era su forma de expresar su cariño

-Bueno..Podemos pasar a verlo después de mi terapia..te parece bien?-el ojirojoo volteo a verla

-Excelente- le sonrió en complicidad la pelinegra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CON MIDORIKAWA**

-Genial!- hablo para si mismo- hoy es la tonta fiesta de Dick-dijo Midorikawa en tanto salía hacia el pasillo, pues debido al evento había mucho movimiento en la mansión….los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro tratando de organizar todo, causándole solo un gran dolor de cabeza a Riuuji- tal vez deba hablar con un amigo-el chico pensó en llamarle a Hiroto….pero la verdad no quería molestar a su amigo con los problemas de acoso que sufría por parte de su "hermanita"….de pronto pensó en Aki, si ella podría ayudarle…además que le ayudaba el hecho de ser mujer…y que quizá y solo quizá podría ayudarle a comprender en algo la actitud de Rachel- le llamaré..no quisiera ser inoportuno-sonrió mientras le marcaba al celular

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

**CON AKI**

La chica pelinegra sollozaba en su lugar, sentada en la sala de espera, sinceramente no se había movido de ahí desde que el médico le informó sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la salud de su padre, fue en ese momento en el que sonó su móvil

-Aló..?-respondió con la voz entrecortada

-Ehmm…..- Midorikawa se quedo sin habla al escuchar la voz apagada de la chica-..hola Aki….soy yo..Midorikawa

-Ah…Midorikawa…hola-respondió la chica forzando un poco su voz

-Aki..te encuentras bien?...-se podía percibir la preocupación en el tono de su voz

-…-la chica pareció pensarlo-..s-si

-No me mientas Aki..sabes que puedes contar conmigo…vamos…te lo preguntare de nuevo..te encuentras bien?

-No..-susurro-…no Midorikawa..lo que pasa es que mi papá..mi papá….tuvo una recaída y…-empezó a llorar nuevamente

-No llores Aki..dime en que hospital estas?

-En el central-

-Bien..voy para allá

-Si…..gracias Midorikawa

-No hay de que…..y ya deja de llorar-le dijo en tono animoso para despejar a la chica

-Bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

**CON MIDORIKAWA**

-Rayos pobre Aki- cogió rápidamente unas cuantas prendas un poco más presentables, su aspecto era jovial y elegante.., estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abrió por si sola dando paso a una chica rubia

-Kaito…irás algún lugar-pregunto mientras en sus manos sostenía dos vestidos muy sofisticados

-Si..-dijo secamente en tanto trató de cruzar la puerta, el aroma de la fragancia de Riuuji hizo despertar los sentidos de Rachel, haciendo que prácticamente saltara hacia la puerta

-Espera….-dijo tomando el brazo del chico-…. A dónde vas?

-No te importa-fue una respuesta seca, tratando de zafarse de su agarre

-Espera…-tomo su tono de voz sensual-..vine a que me digas cual vestido me queda mejor

-No ..me importa….pregúntale a Julia o a alguien más- rompió el contacto y se fue de allí

-Recházame ahora que puedes Nathaniel…-sonrió ante su susurro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CON AKI Y MIDORIKAWA**

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó..-hablo el peliverde, Aki le había contado lo ocurrido con su padre y unas cuantas cosas más

-Pero ya vamos un buen rato hablando de mi…-dijo la pelinegra secándose algunas lagrimillas-..cuéntame hay algo por lo que me hayas llamado

-Eh?-….Riuuji lo pensó muy bien antes de contestar, sinceramente no veía porque molestar con sus problemas insignificantes a su amiga..la cual ya pasaba por sus propios problemas, que por cierto eran mucho más importantes que el suyo-…no..no..claro que no..solo te llame..porque hace un buen tiempo que no sabía de ti-le sonrió..nerviosamente

-Entiendo…gracias por tu ayuda Midorikawa…

-No te preocupes por eso….- le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo- ehmm ..Aki no iras a descansar a tu casa.?

- No…quiero estar aquí por si algo sucede

-Pero ya escuchaste al médico, dijo que no era necesario que te quedes aquí…mejor ve a descansar y mañana tendrás tu energía renovada- la ojinegra le miro y no queriendo preocupar más a su amigo aceptó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CON KIDO**

-La terapia fue algo intensa- respiro pesadamente la ojiazul, mientras permanecía sentada en una de las banquetas de un parque cercano al hospital

-Si..-sonrió Kido-..suelen ser así a diario

-Pero supongo que debe ser mucho más pesada..para ti…después de todo yo no hice nada..y estoy agotada con solo verla- habló con voz firme en tanto volteaba su vista hacia el castaño

-Si tienes razón..-suspiró

-Además de ser agotadora…te dolió no es así?-le miró expectante, el chico le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa….realmente si le había dolido pero hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo..no quería asustar o preocupar a Yoru- lo sabía …no es necesario que te hagas el SUPER fuerte- soltó una leve carcajada-…mejor enfócate más en recuperarte pronto….

-Eso es lo que hago…- movió ligeramente su silla de ruedas- vamos …..el atardecer está por terminar…no creo que sea prudente caminar por allí de noche…..y más en mi estado-lo último lo susurro muy bajito para que la chica no lo escuchara

-Bien, bien…pero le podrías haber dicho a Niwa que te recogiera-le respondió en tanto se ponía de pie

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero molestarlo más…..-ante sus palabras Yoru cogió las manijas de la silla de ruedas por detrás y empezó a empujarla (N/A. me refiero a que la empezó a empujar algo así como cuando las mamás empujan el coche de su hijo…. n-nUU )

-A que te refieres?- preguntó la pelinegra

-Antes de que sucediera el accidente..Niwa solo era el mayordomo de mi casa….no me gusta atarearlo demás, pues por si no lo has notado él es de una edad avanzada-ante esto su rostro se ensombreció

-Pues..no lo sé porque nunca he visto a Niwa…mas te he escuchado nombrarlo- sonrió tratando de desviar el tema para desvanecer la depresión que está rodeando a su amigo

-Tienes razón- casi al instante ambos sonrieron

-Estoy segura que pronto todo se solucionara…-la voz de la chica retumbó por sus oídos, Yoru siguió guiando la silla del muchacho…cuando de pronto entraron a un lugar que no era muy transitado, por no decir que no lo era-..este lugar siempre es así?-preguntó la ajedrecista

-Si…aunque sinceramente no podría asegurártelo del todo pues casi no pasó por aquí….siempre me llevaron en una limusina, yo creo que este es un atajo

-Bueno el camino a tu casa es extraño- le respondió.. con una leve sonrisa

-Si…no sé cómo es que no me di cuenta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CON TAKUMI**( el ex campeón de ajedrez)

_Pov_

_Estaba regresando de hacer unas pequeñas compras que me encargó mi padre, el trata de complacerme en todo…piensa que aún me afecta la muerte de mi madre, pero la verdad es que ya ha pasado más de cinco años…y ese tema es algo que ya he aprendido a sobrellevar …Aún pienso un poco en Yoru..aparte de mi madre ella parece haber sido la única mujer que me amó realmente…he estado con muchas chicas..pero lo que ellas buscaban en mí no era nada más que una noche de lujuria y pasión, tal ves mi apariencia me ayude mucho en eso…ya que siempre he recibido buenos comentarios sobre mi físico y por supuesto sobre mi inteligencia…pero extraño el cariño de la persona que te ama…..el afecto que te demuestra…algo que va más allá que simplemente sexo….en pocas palabras diría que la extraño un poco…..pero si debo reconocer que me dolió el no haber podido tener relaciones con ella….Yoru es una chica muy inteligente, hermosa y de carácter indomable, pero conmigo parecía un perrito faldero…creo que le llegue a gustar mucho a esa chica…pero si…. no me arrepiento del todo…pues ella cree que "lo hicimos"…y aún así..sabiendo que la drogue me siguió queriendo igual, ese tipo de sentimientos me daba repulsión….porque a ella no le importaba lo que yo le hiciera…solo quería que la amara…que clase de pensamiento masoquista es ese..por ese es que la deje y decidí dejar ese lugar…..pero después de analizar un poco la situación y de haber tenido todas las experiencias con mujeres que he tenido…llegue a la conclusión que ella me amaba sinceramente…pero tal vez fui muy inmaduro como para aceptarlo…aceptar que hice algo de esa índole con una persona que me amaba sinceramente._

_Agité la cabeza fuertemente…siempre me pasaba lo mismo cada vez que pensaba en ella y en como solía ser antes….hace un año y medio que deje el instituto donde estudiaba con ella, hay veces en que quisiera verla …._

_**FIN TAKUMI POV**_

El pelinegro siguió caminando hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida

-Pues..no lo sé porque nunca he visto a Niwa…mas te he escuchado nombrarlo- sonrió tratando de desviar el tema para desvanecer la depresión que está rodeando a su amigo

-Tienes razón- casi al instante ambos sonrieron

-Estoy segura que pronto todo se solucionara…-la voz de la chica retumbó por sus oídos, Yoru siguió guiando la silla del muchacho…cuando de pronto entraron a un lugar que no era muy transitado, por no decir que no lo era-..este lugar siempre es así?-preguntó la ajedrecista

-Si…aunque sinceramente no podría asegurártelo del todo pues casi no pasó por aquí….siempre me llevaron en una limusina, yo creo que este es un atajo

-Bueno el camino a tu casa es extraño- le respondió.. con una leve sonrisa

-Si…no sé cómo es que no me di cuenta

-Yoru-susurró..mientras la veía…se había convertido en una chica muy hermosa y su voz parecía tan alegre..casi sin darse cuenta se fue acercando hacia la joven pelinegra hasta tocar su hombro…la muchacha volteó el rostro

-Takumi…-la sorpresa no cavia en su mirada

-Yoru sucede algo?- se escucho otra voz por la espalda de la ojiazul y fue allí que Takumi se dió cuenta que estaba acompañada

-Yoru..cuanto tiempo..-saludo de manera seductora…-veo que vienes acompañada- dijo mirando a Kido que había logrado voltear su silla , ante las palabras del ex campeón Yoru bajo la mirada

-Me doy cuenta que no has cambiado en nada…..-el de ojos verdes (Takumi) la observo de arriba hacia abajo ….se había convertido en una chica muy bella…..- sigues igual que antes – empezó a rodearla..-aunque tal vez "esto" sea diferente ahora- toco salvajemente uno de sus senos y lo apretó, la chica soltó un sonoro quejido , se encontraba completamente intimidada – quizá ahora pueda tener sexo contigo sin necesidad de darte nada- rió por lo bajo y dirigió su otra mano hacia la parte más intima de una mujer, pero antes que lograra volver a tocarla una mano lo detuvo

-Ya basta….deja de hacerle eso…- hablo firmemente Kido

-Y quien me va a detener tu ….un pobre e insignificante hombre en una silla de ruedas…no sabes el miedo que me da..-ironizó..zafándose bruscamente del agarre del castaño y trato de volver a tocar a Yoru, quien presa de una ataque de miedo no se había movido de su lugar

-No tienes derecho a tratarla asi, ella no es tu juguete- dijo Kido mirando desafiantemente a Takumi, mientras volvía a sujetar su mano

-Tu cállate inválido- dijo el muchacho tomando al ojirojo por la camisa, levantándolo de su silla- yo tengo todo el derecho porque ella fue mi MUJER, me pertenece a mi…..

-A ti no te pertenece nada porque no eres nada más que un cerdo…que intimida a los demás- le respondió Yutto con voz firme, sus palabras hirieron el orgullo del pelinegro y lleno de rabia le propino un fuerte golpe en el abdomen al castaño y lo arrojo hacia el suelo mientras posaba su pie sobre la espalda de Kido; el sonido del cuerpo del ex medio campista chocando con el suelo hizo que Yoru reaccionara y en un rápido movimiento le propinó una fuerte bofetada a Takumi, haciéndole perder el balance y bajando su pie del cuerpo de Kido

-Eres un imbécil….un obstinado,….eres tan poca cosa que no te queda otra que intimidar a los demás para que puedas actuar y sentirte el mas fuerte…pero no eres más que un cobarde- dicho esto la chica se dirigió hacia Kido para poder ayudarlo, puesto que el mismo no podía hacer mucho debido a la inmovilidad de sus piernas

-Tonta!-el ojiverde le devolvió la bofetada y la levanto por los cabello- nunca me hables así a mi ….-ante sus crueles palabra, lleno de ira rompió la blusa de la fémina quedando expuestos sus senos, cogió uno y lo empezó a masajear bruscamente- recuerda que tu eres MIA!- ante eso..la chica se revolvió y una mano lo tomó por la pierna con mucha fuerza-

-Sueltala!- la voz de Kido se vió acompañada por otra

-Deja de actuar como un cobarde!- un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros apareció de repente y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro al pelinegro haciéndolo caer al suelo; aprovechando la oportunidad Yoru se cubrió un poco y se dirigió a ayudar a Kido

.

.

-Genda- sonó la voz del ojirojo- que bueno que estas aquí

-Bueno realmente solo pasé por aquí porque quería llegar lo más pronto posible a tu casa….pero viendo la situación no me arrepiento de haber usado este atajo que solo tú, Sakuma y yo conocemos- lo dijo mientras ayudaba a su amigo, metiéndolo en su auto

-Kido- lo voz temblorosa de Yoru hizo aparición-

-Estoy bien..no te preocupes….- su voz acogedora la hizo tranquilizar un poco en tanto lágrimas llenaban sus ojos

-No creas que con eso me has vencido- se escucho la tétrica voz de Takumi, mientras intentaba darle un golpe a Genda, Kojiro lo esquivo hábilmente y le propino otro golpe al pelinegro

-Deja ya esto….me preocupa más estos dos chicos que tu, así que mejor aprovecha esta oportunidad y lárgate- dicho esto le hizo un ademan a Yoru para que entrara al auto y termino de subir la silla de Kido, al concluir con su faena subió al auto y se fue de allí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CON MIDORIKAWA **

-Gracias Paul- dijo el peliverde – déjalo allá-dijo señalando una pequeña mesita que se encontraba decorando la habitación, la que por cierto era muy grande

-De nada joven Nathaniel, espero que disfrute mucho su cena- el anciano hombre se retiro

-Al parecer el bullicio no para, de seguro esta dichosa fiesta tardara mucho- hablo para si mismo el chico, en tanto se ponía de pie para dirigirse hacia su cena. Al llegar de la casa de Aki..tuvo que entrar por la puerta trasera ya que la fiesta había empezado y desde entonces el bullicio se hacía más fuerte–bueno no es que importe mucho- sin mucho prisa empezó a ingerir sus alimentos, los cuales consistían en alimentos mas sofisticados y elegantes, Riuuji supuso que debía ser parte de la comida que se ofrecía en la fiesta, por lo que también venia acompañada de una copa llena de un liquido de color café claro, lo olio, no parecía muy fuerte, lo bebió, sabia extraño pero a la vez delicioso, así que se lo tomo todo de golpe, después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo empezó a sentirse extraño, como si algo dentro de su ser hubiera despertado, como si deseara algo, decidió no darle mucha importancia y al terminar su cena se dispuso a mirar televisión, sentándose en uno de los sofás, empezó a sentirse agotado, con mucho sueño y al poco tiempo quedo completamente dormido, no supo cuanto tiempo durmió pero de pronto sintió como alguien tocaba su rostro y un cálido aliento rozaba sus labios, casi abruptamente abrió los ojos y vio lo que no esperaba, por lo menos no ese día y menos así.

Rachel se encontraba encima de él, con escasa ropa; la chica rubia al notar que el peliverde abrió los ojos no perdió tiempo y beso con pasión los labios del chico, Riuuji se dejo llevar, extrañamente sentía que necesitaba de eso, poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de un aroma dulzón que se esparcía por su habitación, era algo que nunca antes había percibido, pero eso sumado a todas las cosas que estaban pasando, sintió el deseo de seguir con el juego que la chica había empezado, por lo que empezó a corresponder vigorosamente los besos de la chica

-Asi te ves mejor- dijo Rachel entre jadeos, ella y Midorikawa se encontraban besándose de manera salvaje y desenfrenada mientras ella le bajaba la pequeña pitilla que sujetaba su largo cabello, poco a poco fue recorriendo su cuello entre mordiscos y besos, mientras le quitaba la elegante casaca que tenia, metiendo sus pequeñas manos dentro de la camisa del chico, tocando así el torso bien formado de este, no tenia músculos de forma exagerada, pero si el producto del arduo entrenamiento de futbol. Por otra parte el joven Stevenson estaba empezando a sentir deseo y atracción por el cuerpo femenino que se posaba encima de sus caderas; las piernas de la chica era largas y torneadas, su busto era proporcionado y su cintura era estrecha, casi sin darse cuenta sus manos empezaron a actuar por si solas, tocando y acariciando todo los que sus ojos habían visto, el bullicio de los invitados opacaban los leves gemidos que escapaban de los labios de la chica, era algo extraño, sentía ganas de continuar, su cuerpo le pedía más que simples besos y caricias, pero a la vez se sentía adormecido, no podía pensar con nitidez, vio que la chica le empezaba a desabrochar los pantalones, y seguidamente en un rápido movimiento ella se despojo del top y la ropa interior que llevaba, dejándose a si misma a merced del chico peli verde, el cual ahora estaba posicionado encima de ella

-Rachel-susurro, que rayos le pasaba….no podía controlar su cuerpo, porque aunque el no quisiese que lo que estaba a punto de pasar sucediera, su mismo cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, era una sensación extraña e ¿incontrolable?, no, no podía, por kami ella era su hermana.

El aun llevaba ropa interior, pero nada más, en cambio la chica no; nuevamente regresaron a la sesión de besos salvajes, el largo cabello de Midorikawa se esparcía por su espalda, quien al levantar el rostro, dio una visión adorable de su persona, Rachel se sonrojo furiosamente, se detuvieron un pequeño lapso de tiempo, parecía que la chica esperaba algo, o más bien que sucediese algo, en cambio el chico se sentía fatal, la excitación en ambos era notoria, pero el peli verde se sentía sofocado, como si algo dentro de el se estuviese ahogando, la visión se le estaba poniendo borrosa, de pronto,, casi abruptamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, ambos cómplices voltearon ; Julia y Dick, vieron con horror el estado en el que se encontraban sus hijos

-Nathaniel!-el padre de los muchachos se acerco a grandes pasos a la inmensa cama donde yacían los cuerpos desnudos de sus hijos (exceptuando a Mido XD), tomo con fuerza el brazo del ojinegro jalándolo fuera de la cama, debido a la fuerza del mayor Midorikawa se bajo de la cama casi cayéndose, el cuerpo le temblaba- que rayos crees que estas haciendo!- grito el hombre rubio enfurecido-ella es tu hermana-la vos del hombre le sonaba distante a Ryuuji

-Mamá-lloro la chica mientras Julia iba hacia ella y la cubría con las sábanas- mamá -volvía a llorar la rubia…como si todo lo que había pasado hubiera sido en contra de su voluntad

-Que rayos le estabas haciendo a mi hija- grito exasperada la mujer

-Que es todo esto!-grito enfurecido el hombre mientras tomaba al chico por los hombros-respóndeme!- al no escuchar respuesta Dick enfurecido le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a su primogénito, el peli verde cayó al piso, sus piernas ya no lo sostenían y agregando el impacto del golpe, fue más que suficiente para que terminara en el suelo, pero sucedió algo Dick no creyó que pasaría, el cuerpo de Midorikawa empezó a convulsionar, sus ojos se veían hundidos, su rostro estaba pálido y saliva salía de su boca; el hombre se alarmo- Nathaniel…-llamo asustado, mas su preocupación aumento al ver que los ojos de su hijo se tornaban blancos y su cuerpo temblaba

_**MIDORIKAWA POV**_

_Todo era muy extraño para mi, sentía como mi mente cedía a los impulsos de mi cuerpo, estaba consternado y me sentía entumecido, a penas y podía visualizar bien la silueta de Rachel…sentí que llego alguien pero mi aturdimiento me impedía ver de quien se trataba…., alguien me jalo del brazo y me saco casi a rastras de la cama, me sentía fatal….esta sensación era incluso peor que la resaca que tuve con los chicos cuando fuimos a la playa …me percate de que esa persona me estaba hablando..Mas me encontraba imposibilitado de escucharle, a penas y entendía algunas palabras de lo que estaba diciendo….después de eso..un fuerte golpe se impacto con mi rostro y se fue al caño todo el esfuerzo que ponía para estar de pie….una vez en el suelo…yo…ya no sentí nada…_

_**FIN MIDORIKAWA POV **_

_-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

-Que le pasa a mi hijo?-pregunto exasperado Dick

-Tranquilícese señor- hablo el médico – le hemos mandado a hacer unos estudios de su sangre, pero por los síntomas se podría decir que es efecto de alguna droga, la cual a consumido el exceso

-Esta diciendo que mi hijo ingería drogas- cuestiono el empresario sorprendido

-Asi es..pero por ahora no podemos asegurarle nada hasta que nos entreguen los resultados del examen que se le ha realizado a….-el médico pareció dudar y observo los papeles que tenía en la mano en los que estaban los datos del muchacho -…al joven Kaito Hideki-afirmo -…en poco tiempo se le realizara una limpieza interna…

-Que?- interrumpió el rubio empresario

-Esta limpieza se realizara porque al parecer el paciente tiene un exceso de sustancias toxicas en su cuerpo

-Con sustancias toxicas se refiere a drogas?-pregunto el hombre de negocios

-Si- afirmo el médico- bueno con su permiso, al irse el médico, Dick se dejo caer en los asientos que estaban en la sala de espera

-Dick te dije que no era buena idea trae a ese chico a nuestro hogar-hablo Julia refunfuñando

-Basta Julia no estoy de humor- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba su cabeza con sus dos manos

-Es que mira con lo que nos resulto…es un drogadicto-refuto la mujer- además intento…abusar de Rachel-dijo mientras fingía las lagrimas, el rubio conmovido por el dolor de su esposa, la abrazo

-Lo siento-susurro-pero te prometo que enmendare todo esto

-Eso espero-dijo la rubia mientras fingía sollozar en el pecho de su esposo, pero lo que este no noto fue que en ese rostro se escondía la más sucia de las sonrisas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**-Como quieres que reaccione….ella…Rachel es mi hija…..yo sinceramente no pensé que llegarías a ese extremo- el hombre rubio hablo con gran pesar mientras los ojos de Midorikawa se abrieron con sorpresa**

**-Confías en ella, pero no confías en mí- susurro, ya que su cuerpo se hallaba muy débil-….que ella es tu hija?...entonces que soy yo para ti….-le contesto tratando de elevar la voz, mientras dejaba caer su rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba su "padre", para dejar caer una lágrima**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+..++.+.+.+..+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+ **

**-Lo siento Kido..en verdad lo siento…-hablo débilmente Yoru**

**-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estés bien…- lo dijo de forma segura, pero por dentro se sentía el ser más débil de la tierra…sin duda el accidente le había quitado algo más que solo el movimiento de sus piernas…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LO HICE POR TI**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**EN VERDAD SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO EN PUBLICAR…AHORA SI MATENME…LO MERESCO….SHIROMARU-SAN…NO PUEDO CUMPLIR SU PALABRA DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO … TTOTT…..LO SIENTO…(se arrodilla)…PERDON…**

**PORFAVOR RECUERDEN QUE ESTE FIC SEGUIRA (aunque yo demore en publicar ToT)….Y ESO ES ALGO QUE PIENSO CUMPLIR….**

**BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER…Y ..NOS LEEMOS…..C:**


End file.
